Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Phineas y Ferb enfrentarán tal vez su mayor desafío de verano, cuando ayuden a Perry a combatir a un verdadero enemigo que viene de un Universo Alterno. Basada en lo que quisiera que fuera la Película de Phineas y Ferb.
1. Misión

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

**Capítulo I**

**(Misión)**

(Nota del Autor: Antes de nada vean una opening: La Opening de Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex. La canción es 'Inner Universe' de Yokko Kano. Esta será la opening de la "película")

(Oficina del Departamento de Defensa, Edificio del Pentágano – Estados Unidos)

Un hombre en un abrigo muy largo estaba en una oficina donde un hombre estaba sentado de espaldas hacia él en una silla giratoria.

- ¿Sr. Secretario? – dijo el hombre del abrigo - ¿Me mandó llamar?

- Así es, Thomas – dijo el "Secretario" – Quiero que te ocupes del proyecto de cruce…

- ¿El proyecto de cruce? Pero señor… las pruebas no han sido del todo alentadoras. Hasta nuestros soldados… tienen reparaciones de eso…

- No hay necesidad de involucrar a los soldados con esto… estamos hablando de la primera fase, la fase de exploración.

- ¿Exploración, dice usted, señor?

- Así es… y creo que sabemos quiénes son los que mejor cumplirán esta labor…

El "Secretario" apretó un botón y en la pantalla de la oficina se vio una ciudad: Cercaburgo.

- ¿Cercaburgo, señor? ¿Está completamente seguro?

- Es una ciudad en decadencia… y tiene un alcalde que seguro hará la vista gorda a los experimentos en cuanto le demos un par de maletines.

- ¿Alguna razón más específica, señor?

- Bueno Thomas… creo que tu ya debes saberlo a estas alturas…

Thomas miró la transmisión de Cercaburgo que se veía en esa pantalla. Suspiró al darse cuenta que se trataba de una ciudad donde todos sus habitantes eran animales.

- Los experimentos de Radioactividad – empezó el Secretario – Que realizamos allá por los años 80 tuvieron sus frutos. Logramos grandes avances en materia evolutiva. Cercaburgo es la ciudad donde se plasmaron esos avances… pero como tú sabes… lamentablemente ese par de siameses lo echaron todo a perder.

Thomas supo enseguida de quien hablaba el Secretario… sólo había un par de siameses en todo Cercaburgo y ese par… era CatDog.

- Sigo sin entender cómo lo echaron todo a perder… pero si son sólo un perro y un gato. Y para añadir… un perro muy estúpido y un gato muy presumido.

- Fue algo tan… inesperado – dijo el Secretario – El experimento de fusión genética produjo casi una docena de CatDogs… y todos con características inesperadas o inferiores. Se les abandonó… porque lo más probable era que murieran. Y efectivamente… Cercaburgo se encargó de eliminarlos muy bien. A casi todos…

- Y fue entonces… - continuó Thomas.

- Si… Thomas – dijo el Secretario – Fue cuando ese único CatDog sobrevivió. Ese tonto huracán se lo llevó al otro lado del continente… y lo criaron ese otro espectáculo de rarezas.

- ¿Realmente cree que un Pie Grande y un sapo fueron los que…?

- Durante los años 70 a 80, estuve en el Área de Ciencia y Tecnología del Pentágono. Hicimos cosas muy interesantes… cosas que sólo muy pocos creerían y todos los demás pensarían que se tratan de ficción. La búsqueda de la rama evolutiva para el soldado perfecto fue prioridad… y salieron múltiples fenómenos como resultado. La primera generación… fue débil… pero eso fue porque mutaron de humanos. La segunda generación… tenía que ser más fuerte… pero sólo ese CatDog fue el que lo hizo… ¡Y pensar que la Primera Generación lo crió!

- ¿Personas? – dijo Thomas - ¿Esas rarezas antes eran personas…?

- Hace muchos años… Cercaburgo era poblado por personas. Naturalmente el Cercaburgo de hoy y sus habitantes son animales… pero sus padres son personas mutadas en animales. ¿O acaso como explicarías el 'Hi ho diggetty' de ese Perro? No hay que olvidar el pasado, Thomas…

(Nota del Autor: 'Hi ho diggetty' es la frase favorita de Perro. Es una forma… muy rural de hablar)

- No hace falta que explique más, Sr. Secretario – dijo Thomas – Comenzaré los experimentos de inmediato… muy pronto estaremos cruzando hacia el otro lado.

- No me decepciones, Thomas – dijo el Secretario – Ayúdanos a cruzar hacia el otro lado… ya sólo nos falta poco… muy poco…


	2. Una hija dividida

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo II**

**(Una hija dividida)**

(Danville, Estados Unidos – Universo de Phineas y Ferb)

Era otro día de verano para Phineas y Ferb. Isabella de repente entró al patio.

- Oye Phineas… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Hola Isabella… realmente… estamos pensando en otro día tranquilo.

- ¿Otro día tranquilo? – dijo Isabella - ¿No tienen nada que hacer hoy?

- Verás… ya han sido varios proyectos enormes a lo largo del mes. El más difícil fue el de la vuelta al mundo. ¡Dios! – suspiró Phineas – Debo recuperar energías.

Isabella mordió su labio al oír lo de "vuelta al mundo". ¿Acaso era esa vez que se puso a cantar en la Ciudad del Amor y Phineas no le hizo caso? Eso si que era el colmo del cinismo.

- Oigan chicos… - preguntó Isabella tratando de disimular su enfado - ¿Y Perry?

Trasladémonos a la base del Agente P.

- Ah… hola Agente P – decía Monograma – Hemos detectado una extraña señal de interferencia a las 11 PM el día de ayer. La interferencia fue en toda el Área Limítrofe. Creemos que Doofenshmirtz tuvo algo que ver… si fuera el caso ve, y detenlo.

Perry hizo el saludo militar que le hacía al Mayor Monograma y se dirigió hacia el edificio de su nemesis. Seguramente era otro de sus planes… que disfrutaba arruinar.

Volvamos un momento a Isabella.

- No pueden dejar pasar otro día de verano así… - continuó Isabella.

- ¿Qué nos propones que hagamos?

- Bueno… las exploradoras y yo queremos ganar nuestras insignias de Tecnología… y queremos que nos ayudes con la construcción de algunos equipos…

- ¡Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! – dijo Phineas.

Ferb se levantó del árbol en donde estaba recostado y mirando a todos, profirió:

- La diversión no se aleja de la casa del árbol.

- ¡Ferb, eres un genio! – dijo Phineas – Isabella… haremos la base de su tecnología en la casa del árbol. Preparen todo, por favor…

Isabella tomó unos planos que le fueron entregados por Adyson y empezó a leer.

- Necesitamos… un radar, un detector de frecuencia, un sistema de satélite y un súper-ordenador para poder monitorizar las anomalías en el Área Limítrofe. Todo… como si se tratara de una base militar. Con eso ganaremos el parche de hoy…

- No sabía que la Tropa tenía exigencias tan grandes… - dijo Phineas mientras apuntaba todo en una pieza de papel y se la daba a Ferb – Ferb, ve a Ciudad Soplete y consigue los implementos… menos el Súper-Ordenador.

- ¿Y cómo construirás el súper-ordenador?

- No necesito armarlo – dijo Phineas marcando un número celular – Podemos conseguirlo de un fabricante especializado… ¿Hola? ¿IBM Servidores? Bueno… tengo un pedido especial…

Trasladémonos al Edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo volvieras a hacer, papá!

- Pero Vanessa… querida… - se excusaba el científico loco.

- No sólo estropeaste la fiesta que iba a dar por ser verano… también me haces quedar mal ante los invitados… ¡Es inaudito!

- Pero… esa explosión fue casual… no sabía que los materiales eran inflamables.

En ese momento Perry llegó al Edificio. Al oír la discusión se acercó sigilosamente y se ocultó al lado de una maceta. Actuaría si Doofenshmirtz planeaba algo o hacía un movimiento peligroso.

- ¡No inventes excusas! – continuó Vanessa - ¿Quieres que te recuerde las risas de todos cuando se quemó tu ropa y te quedaste… con esa ropa de ornitorrinco? ¿¡Pero qué diablos te ocurre papá?

- Ya te dije que la compré antes de conocer a Perry, el Ornitorrinco.

- Siempre tienes una excusa que inventar… no me sorprende porqué mi madre se separó…

Aquella palabra era como tabú para Doofenshmirtz. ¡Estaba cansado de que le recordasen sus errores! Si él era malo con otros… ¿Porqué no empezar ahora con su familia?

- He tenido suficiente de tu insolencia, Vanessa. Debes aprender a respetar a tu padre.

- Entonces deberías dejar de ser… tan estrafalario y preocuparte por mi madre…

- ¡No me hables de tu madre, maldición!

Ese grito tan inesperado cayó inmediatamente a Vanessa. Se quedó en shock, porque no se esperaba eso de su propio padre. ¿Qué había sucedido con su madre? ¿Hasta que punto tuvo que soportar a Doofenshmirtz como para pedirle el divorcio?

Vanessa vio a su padre… estaba algo agitado. Se enderzó… y esperó.

- Tu madre… - empezó Doofenshmirtz – Comenzó a dudar de quien era… se negó a reconocer que era un Genio del Mal… y relativizó todos mis logros con eso de que _nadie es realmente malvado._ Le intenté demostrar que podía ser un hombre realmente malvado, pero no me creyó… aduciendo que era tenía un comportamiento _muy especial_. ¡Yo no era especial, maldición! Era malvado…

- Pero en retrospectiva… - dijo Vanessa.

- ¡Silencio, estoy hablando! - le dijo Doofenshmirtz cortándola – Pero como se negó a creer… ese _amor malvado_ que sentía por ella… se fue apagando. No quería ser mi compañera en el delito… en el deseo de hacer el mal a otros… y por eso finalmente la abandoné.

- Eres patético – dijo Vanessa – ¿Por eso te separaste de mi madre…?

- Vanessa… tu no entiendes…

- ¡Tú nunca haz entendido mis sentimientos como hija! Me voy de aquí… no volveré a verte.

- ¡Vanessa, espera!

Vanessa se enojó y salió dando un portazo. En la vibración, la maceta donde estaba Perry se ladeó y cayó para un lado, revelando al Agente.

- ¡Perry, el Ornitorrinco! ¿Estuviste escuchando todo? – el Dr. Doofenshmirtz hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente – Supongo que nunca entenderé a mi hija…

Perry sintió algo de pena por su nemesis y sacando su libreta apuntó lo siguiente:

"_No te preocupes… ya entrará el razón. Los jóvenes suelen ser muy acalorados"_

- Gracias Perry, el Ornitorrinco – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Y por si acaso te lo preguntes… el día de ayer no estuve haciendo nada malvado.

Perry miró a su nemesis con incredulidad.

- En serio… - dijo Doofenshmirtz al captar la indirecta de Perry – Ayudé a organizar a mi hija… una fiesta para sus amigos… pero todo explotó… y se echó a perder. Ahora le dirá a Charlene que soy un mal padre… Perry, el Ornitorrinco… no es que odie a mi ex mujer… pero es que Vanessa siempre prefirió más a su madre que a mí… y eso me hizo sentir un poco incompleto… pensé que podría soportarlo, que con mis planes malvados podría distraer esa incomodidad… pero no pude… Perry… yo no pude… y por más que intenté hacerme amigo de Vanessa yo…

Perry no quiso que su némesis continuara un relato, que no parecía inventado, sino un genuino relato de dolor y angustia. Doofenshmirtz no estaba tras lo de ayer. No uno tan vulnerable…

Fue entonces cuando ese cortante sonido volvió a oírse por toda el Área Limítrofe.


	3. Universo Interior

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo III**

**(Universo Interior)**

El ruido resonó por toda el Área Limítrofe, causando interferencias en los televisores y demás aparatos. En el PDA de Perry apareció Monograma queriendo explicaciones:

- ¡Agente P! – le gritó - ¿Qué está pasando? Estamos recibiendo una gran interferencia…

Perry le miró con incredulidad, como diciendo que Doofenshmirtz no era el culpable.

- ¿Agente P… estás seguro?

Perry asintió con fiereza, como diciéndole que era verdad. Doofenshmirtz no tenía nada que ver… no al menos después de lo que le pasó con su hija.

- Agente P… si no es Doofenshmirtz… ¿Entonces quién es?

(Casa de Phineas y Ferb)

- Los instrumentos registran una interferencia considerable – dijo Ferb.

- No hemos comenzado a construir la base todavía… - dijo Isabella.

- Me refería a los de mano… los que tenemos de la misión de Meap – respondió Ferb.

- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? – preguntó Isabella.

- No lo sé… - dijo Phineas – Pueden ser problemas de señales…

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – se preguntó Isabella.

(Cercaburgo, Universo Alternativo)

En la casa de CatDog se registraba la misma interferencia. Pero además de todo… había un ligero temblor en la zona.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gato?

- No lo sé Perro, tranquilízate…

En ese momento, el temblor se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que varias de las cosas de la casa de CatDog se cayeran al suelo.

- Perro… - dijo Gato asustado - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Esto no está bien…

El temblor siguió aumentando en intensidad, de modo que CatDog decidió que lo más sensato era salir. ¿Pero quién estaba produciendo eso? ¿Era un temblor en realidad? ¿Eran los Grasosos? ¿El Conejo Rancio? ¿Quién podría ser?

Fue entonces cuando CatDog salieron de su casa… bueno, en realidad debería decir que Perro arrastró a Gato en su intento de escapar del temblor. Gato cerró los ojos y espero el golpearse, pero de repente se sintió todo quieto. Solo oía algo… como un sonido profundo.

- ¿Perro?

Gato miró a su hermano y vio que estaba con un semblante terrorífico. Estaba realmente furioso y listo para saltar a su presa.

- Grrrr… - dijo Perro - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡A que has venido?

- Perro… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Grrrr… -siguió el Perro - ¡Es ese infeliz! ¡Es él!

Gato miró hacia adelante. Había un hombre parado delante de una consola y un monitor. Estaba haciendo unos "ajustes" a algo. ¿Qué intentaba? ¿Y porqué Perro le tenía tanta rabia?

En ese momento, el celular de este hombre sonó y lo contesto.

- Hola, ¿Sr. Secretario? Ah… si… estamos en la fase final. Sólo tendremos un ligero inconveniente… ¿Es necesario que perdamos al CatDog?

- No… en absoluto, Thomas – dijo el Secretario – Si lo mandas al otro lado, podremos saber si es que sobrevivirá o le debemos dar algún interés a nuestros exoesqueletos militares.

- ¿Secretario? – dijo Gato - ¿Perro… no me digas que…?

- Si… - dijo Perro furioso – Es ese maldito que le hizo eso a nuestros padres… ¡Es ese condenado científico loco del Gobierno!

- ¿Perro… te estás refiriendo al Dr. Thomas Newton?

- ¡No merece que lo llamen por su título de doctor! ¡Es un desgraciado!

Gato entendió la furia de Perro. Su madre les había contado una vez, cómo el sitio donde ellos vivían era un pueblo pacífico de pobladores rurales humanos… pero que fueron todos atacados por armas experimentales del gobierno, capitaneados por el Dr. Newton. Si bien los pobladores no murieron… todos mutaron a formas animales. Y naturalmente… la radiación de las pruebas mutó a los bebes. A Perro no le importaba el hecho de ser siameses con su hermano Gato… a Perro le molestaba la horrible sensación que tuvieron sus padres al ver que se habían convertidos… en fenómenos… en monstruos… y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Si de cara a sus hijos eran felices… Perro sabía que no lo eran en realidad… que sufrían por el hecho de convertirse en algo que no eran. Gato entendió esto y supo que tenía que ponerse de lado de su hermano. Aunque sea por egoísmo… ¡Si Thomas fue el responsable… el pudo haber sido un Gato con cuerpo propio… y poder salir con chicas! Eso lo enfureció, además de lo de sus padres.

- ¡Sal de nuestra propiedad, maldito loco! – le gritó Gato.

El Dr. Thomas no dijo nada, se limitó a configurar más parámetros en su sistema. CatDog no tenía ni remota idea de lo que estaba pasando…

- ¡Vamos cobarde, responde! – le gritó Perro – No creas que olvidé lo de nuestros padres.

- Ah… pero si es CatDog – dijo el Dr. Newton al fin – Veo que ustedes no han aprendido cual es su lugar en el mundo. "_Solito en el mundo, vive el pobre CatDog" _– canturreó – Verán… ¿Se sienten orgullosos de su deformidad? ¿De ser unos siameses unidos por la cintura?

- ¡Y tú que sabes…! – dijo Perro – Un hermano es para compartir buenos y malos tiempos.

- Oh por favor… ¿Llamas a eso un hermano? Es sólo una mutación controlada del gen SHH (Sonic Hedgehog) que diseñamos en el laboratorio. Eras parte de un proyecto experimental para la producción y resolución de anomalías en la natalidad.

- ¡Perro, no lo escuches! – le dijo Gato entiendo la gravedad de esas palabras.

- Siempre quisimos saber quiénes eran… que hacían en su vida. Por eso pusimos al Conejo Rancio como un espía. Los retuvo y les hizo de todo… para reportárnoslo. Sé que fueron en búsqueda de sus padres… pero en realidad… sus padres son sólo una probeta de laboratorio. Verás, Perro… yo autoricé la secuencia de ADN, así que… deberías mirar a tu Padre con más respeto.

- Tú no eres mi Padre – dijo Perro furioso - ¡Mis padres estuvieron en el pueblo que tu arrasaste!

- Veo que la idiotez es genética… pero bueno, hagan el idiota en otro sitio.

Apretando unos botones… el temblor que había en la zona se aceleró. En los monitores de Newton apareció un puente que se "movía" para la izquierda y derecha como si tuviera una señal de interferencia. Sonrió… el plan salía como lo planeaba.

- ¡No creas que esto me asustará! – dijo Perro - ¡Prepárate!

- … para ser llevado al otro lado – le dijo Newton sonriendo – Veremos que tan generosos son con tu raza ahí en otro sitio…

La vibración aumentó… CatDog pudo ver como la casa que tanto les costó construir se vino abajo en un momento. Las cosas… todo se destrozó por las vibraciones. Inclusive Tito salió corriendo, pero las vibraciones lo pulverizaron. Luego miraron hacia el piso… y vieron como este brillaba… para convertirse de poco a poco… ya no en pasto… sino en una especie de tablas de madera y metal. ¿Acaso era un Puente? Poco a poco la imagen de Cercaburgo se iba disolviendo… y empezaba a aparecer una urbe diferente. CatDog tuvo miedo.

Para Thomas… el área se había llenado de una luz tenue… hasta que dando un brillo final, CatDog desapareció de ahí. Lo había logrado… los había enviado al otro lado.


	4. Nuevos Vecinos

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Nuevos Vecinos)**

(Danville, Universo Actual)

En Danville, en una zona alejada del centro urbano, había un viejo puente que había sido abandonado por la constructora que lo intentó remodelar.

De repente, la zona empezó a brillar y a temblar. El puente dejaba caer pedazos al río. Hasta que finalmente con un gran brillo, apareció… CatDog producto del procedimiento de Thomas. Como el puente estaba rompiéndose, se hizo un hueco y CatDog fue arrastrado por inercia hacia el mismo.

- ¡Perro, sujétate! ¡No me dejes caer! – le pidió un desesperado Gato.

- ¡Sujétate bien, Gato! – dijo el Perro e intentó recordar algo que le diera valor – No somos perdedores… no somos perdedores…

En ese momento por el puente pasaban dos personas. Perro no logró verlas bien, pero aún así empezó a gritar por ayuda.

- ¡Sálvennos, por favor! ¡Ayúdennos!

En ese momento esos dos se acercaron hacia CatDog.

- ¿Y qué dices hermano… los sacamos?

- Será… interesante – respondió el otro.

- ¿Perro… que vez… dime quiénes son?

- No son los Grasosos, Gato… - dijo Perro – Son… más bien raros… uno tiene una cabeza… puntiaguda… y el otro… una gran nariz.

De repente Perro sintió que una mano enroscaba su cuello y lo jalaba hacia fuera del hueco.

- Gracias… a quien quiera que seas – dijo Perro con los ojos cerrados – Yo soy…

Y entonces se sintió arrastrado y arrojado a dentro de algo

- ¡Gato!

- ¡Perro!

Los dos abrieron los ojos y se vieron… dentro de un costal de lona.

- ¡Oye… déjame salir! – le gritó Gato.

- ¡Suéltennos! ¡Déjenos salir! – gritó Perro.

Una especie de codazo fue la respuesta de quien quiera que los haya sacado. El codazo golpeó a Perro en la boca. Perro hizo un aullido lastimero de dolor.

- Ya están llorando… - comentó la voz.

- ¿Quiénes son estos…? ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? – dijo Gato.

- Gato… tengo miedo… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué nos tratan así?

- Es que son unos fenómenos… - dijo la voz.

CatDog se sintió como si los cargaran. Cada minuto que pasaban en ese encierro era peor para ellos. Hasta que finalmente se sintieron caer contra una superficie de metal. Luego algo abrió la bolsa de lona.

- ¡Suéltanos! – le dijo Perro saliendo y mostrando los colmillos. Pero se topó con la dura reja de una especie de jaula.

Finalmente pudo ver a sus captores. Eran un chico castaño con cabeza de triángulo y el otro rubio y con una gran nariz. Era claro… eran Thaddeus y Thor. Pero como es natural, CatDog que jamás los había visto en su vida… no los reconoció.

- Mira esto hermano – dijo Thaddeus – Fue una buena caza…

- Es perfecto para nuestros propósitos…

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – preguntó Gato - No les hemos hecho nada…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'hikari' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- Es increíble que un gato con un perro como trasero nos haga esa pregunta.

- En realidad… - dijo Perro – El término es mamífero bicéfalo…

- ¡A callar! – dijo Thor pateando la celda.

- Como decía… - siguió Thaddeus – Ustedes son el espécimen perfecto – miró hacia arriba – Con esto los venceremos de una vez por todas… Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros? – dijo Perro - ¿Van a examinarnos?

- A algo mucho mejor que examinarlos… - dijo Thaddeus – A realizar toda clase de estudios. Seguro Phineas y Ferb se quedaron en su común construcción… pero no sabe lo que es jugar con las bases de la vida… así que comenzaremos por el Gato…

- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano! – dijo Perro gruñendo y lanzando ladridos.

- Mira que bravo es este Perro… a que seguro se calma si le doy un hueso…

Thor arrojó un hueso a Perro. Por su parte, Perro lo lanzó para un lado con su pata.

- ¡Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a mi hermano!

- Perro… - dijo Gato con arrepentimiento.

- No hay tiempo que perder… hay que sedarles – dijo Thaddeus.

- No es necesario… podemos… domarlos.

- ¿Estás seguro que hay tiempo? – dijo Thor.

- No creo que al Secretario le vaya a importar –respondió Thaddeus.

Thor entendió lo que dijo su hermano. Tomó la jaula y la llevó a una gran caja opaca. La puso dentro de ella y mirando a Perro le hizo una mueca burlona y cruel.

- Ya aprenderás tu lugar… fenómeno – dijo cerrando la caja y confinando a CatDog a la oscuridad.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'hikari'. Atentos a las futuras recomendaciones)

En ese momento, un sonido como de timbre de celular sonó en aquél garaje. Thaddeus se dirigió hacia un espacio que ubicaba una especie de pantalla plasma con un marco de metal y unos botones. Giró uno cuantos y apretó un botón. En ese monitor trasparente hasta ese entonces, apareció la imagen de un hombre vestido con un mandil blanco.

- Thaddeus, Thor. ¿Cómo ha ido la misión?

- Sr. Secretario – dijo Thaddeus – Hemos recibido el paquete del Dr. Thomas Newton. Está en confinamiento sensorial… para domarlo.

- Sería de la idea que procedan a la etapa de implantación. Tenemos que infiltrarlo con Phineas y Ferb lo más pronto posible… pero de momento puede esperar.

- Sr. Secretario – dijo Thaddeus - ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Tendremos el placer de verlo?

- Oh Thaddeus – dijo el Secretario – Llámame por mi nombre real… soy el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos. Y claro que vendré… en cuando las pruebas revelen que a ese engendro no le pasó nada en sus células y demás… el Dr. Thomas Newton preparará todo para cruzar hacia este Universo.

- ¡A la orden señor! – dijo Thaddeus haciendo un saludo militar.

- Bueno… - dijo el Dr. Doofenshmirtz – Entonces claro está que es fin de la tranmisión. Infórmame de los resultados de las pruebas – dijo y apagó su transmisión.

Algo muy terrible se cernía sobre el verano de Phineas y Ferb. Ese Dr. Doofenshmirtz no era el Doofenshmirtz que Perry conocía… era el Doofenshmirtz del Universo Alternativo.


	5. Nuevos Agentes

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo V**

**(Nuevos Agentes)**

El temblor producto de la transportación de CatDog se hizo notar en casa de Phineas y Ferb. Aunque para ese momento ya habían construido su base de operaciones en la Casa del Árbol.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Phineas.

- Los sensores indican un temblor de 4.4 en la escala de Richter – respondió Isabella.

- Ferb… ¿Puedes ubicar la fuente?

En las pantallas de la base, la cual tenía un supercomputador, un gran monitor y un panel lleno de opciones y controles. En unos momentos, el sistema de la base ubicó el puente donde apareció CatDog. El monitor indicó la hora estimada del temblor.

- Chicos… creo que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy…

Trasladémonos un momento a donde el Agente P y su base subterránea. Doofenshmirtz estaba en ella… arrestado y el Agente P con él.

- Agente P – dijo Monograma por el monitor – Veo que hemos cometido un grave error. Aun cuando haz arrestado a Doofenshmirtz, se han producido los misteriosos temblores. Los equipos de detección han ubicado el epicentro y la Agencia nos ha enviado los resultados. Agente P… esta será una de tus más peligrosas misiones. El resultado… es que hay trazas de partículas… de un Universo que no es este. Desconocemos que ha sucedido y que implicancias tiene… por lo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. El Dr. Doofenshmirtz será puesto a tu disposición por su tecnología… y a cambio olvidaremos todo lo malo que hizo. ¿Acepta el trato Doctor?

- Bueno… no creo que pueda negarme. Acepto el trato…

- Agente P, puedes soltar al Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

El Agente P le quitó las esposas a Doofenshmirtz. Los dos se miraron. Era inaudito pensar que antes los dos nemesis trabajarían juntos. Pero según lo que Monograma decía… la necesidad imperaba y además… Doofenshmirtz no era culpable de nada, al menos ese día.

- Carl… puedes darle al Agente P su equipo especial.

- Agente P… - dijo Carl apareciendo en la pantalla – Esto es un desarrollo hecho por el MIT y su rama de Veterinaria y Neurología Experimental. Es un transductor que permitirá que traduzcas tu lenguaje de ornitorrinco a lenguaje humano.

El transductor con forma de biochip apareció a un lado de la consola de Perry. Estaba dentro de un pastillero, por lo que era de esperarse que Perry se lo tragase.

- Agente P… trágatelo por favor.

El Agente P se tragó el transductor. Empezó a toser… y luego aclaró la garganta.

- Su… pong… o que esto funciona…

- ¡Excelente Agente P! – le dijo Carl.

- Ahh… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Ahora Perry, el ornitorrinco puede hablar…

- Más te vale que recuerdes tu lugar, Dr. Doof… - le dijo Perry.

En ese momento Monograma cortó la transmisión con Perry. En ese momento, Perry supo que ya no debía seguir pretendiendo ante Doofenshmirtz.

- Ufff… al menos ya se fue – suspiró aliviado Doofenshmirtz.

- Sabes Doofenshmirtz… nunca tuve intenciones de arrestarte. Desde que oí lo que pasó con tu hija… te iba a dejar escapar en cuanto pudiera…

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… ¿Eras consciente de lo que pasó en el día? ¿Lo oíste?

- Vanessa… ya entrará en razón… no te preocupes. Todo irá bien…

- ¿Pero por qué me dices eso…? ¿Acaso no soy tu nemesis?

- No sabes que cuando me remplazaste por Peter el Panda… casi muere una parte de mí – le dijo Perry – No lo vuelvas a hacer… nunca…

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… es que yo… ¿Acaso no somos enemigos?

- Sin ti… mi vida sería muy vacía… estaría solamente como una mascota. Doofenshmirtz… serás mi enemigo por imposición de la Agencia… pero… en realidad…

- ¿Somos Eneamigos? (Enemigos/Amigos)

- Creo que no hay otra cosa que mejor lo pueda definir…

- ¿Entonces, que dices Perry, el ornitorrinco? ¿Trabajamos juntos en esto?

- No lo dudes, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Trasladémonos un momento a la base de Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿Qué dicen los preparativos y la información preliminar de la zona? – dijo Phineas.

- Hemos detectado información útil – dijo Isabella – La casa de un tal Thaddeus y Thor está ubicada a 50 metros del sitio del registro.

- ¿Cuál es lo importante con respecto a eso? – preguntó Phineas.

- Thaddeus y Thor… - dijo Isabella como llamando su atención – Son los tipos con los que compitieron esa vez…

- ¿Crees que estos temblores son algún plan de verano en el cual necesiten ayuda?

- Probablemente – dijo Ferb – Deberíamos ir a observar. Nunca se sabe lo que aprenderíamos.

- Creo que debemos prepararnos – dijo Phineas – Ferb… prepara el traje de "The Beak". Le haremos algunas modificaciones… sincronización mejorada, exoesqueleto, control de armónicos y signos vitales. Todo un súper héroe del nuevo milenio…

- ¿Y por qué harías todo eso? – dijo Isabella.

- Una misión sin un súper héroe preparado podría ser peligrosa para todos.

Isabella se sorprendió. Esperaba que dijera… "para protegerte Isabella" o algo similar. Pero bueno… en el "modo Phineas" eso significaba que se preocupaba.

- Treaeré a las chicas para que los apoyen en la construcción del nuevo "The Beak".

- Gracias Isabella – dijo Phineas.

Trasladémonos un momento a donde Thaddeus y Thor, específicamente a la caja de aislamiento donde estaba CatDog. Huelga decir que la oscuridad ya estaba haciendo efecto en Perro.

- Seré un buen perro… seré un buen perro… seré un buen perro…

- ¡Perro! – le dijo Gato – No debes dejar que nos ganen. Esos dos… son muy malas personas. Debemos estar unidos. Cuando nos saquen la jaula… los atacaremos. ¿Entendido?

- Las reglas tienen un propósito… obedeceré las reglas, obedeceré las reglas…

- Perro… por dios… ¡Debes ser tu mismo!

- Gato… - dijo Perro – Tengo miedo… está todo oscuro…

- No te preocupes Perro… estoy aquí… siempre estoy aquí a tu lado.

No sabría decir si Gato decía esto porque se preocupaba por su hermano… o porque tenía miedo por su supervivencia. De cualquier modo, a Perro le conmovió la actitud de Gato.

- Gato… ¡Seré un Perro fuerte! No me dejaré vencer…

En ese momento se movió la caja. ¿Qué iba a pasarles ahora? De repente se sintió como si alguien pusiera un peso sobre la misma.

- Todavía viven…

- Activa el Portal para vernos con el Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Thor encendió el Portal y apareció el Dr. Doofenshmirtz en el mismo.

- Sr. Secretario – dijo Thaddeus – Es hora de realizar la prueba.

- ¿No son demasiado jóvenes para experimentar con CatDogs?

- Si… sí lo somos – respondió Thaddeus.

- Primero extraigan al espécimen de la jaula de aislamiento – dijo el Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Thor se puso guantes y sacó la jaula de la caja negra de aislamiento.

- ¡Suéltennos! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

- Segundo, comiencen con una perfusión gaseosa de halotano para sedar a los especímenes.

En medio de las protestas de Gato y Perro, los dos fueron sedados. Cayeron profundamente dormidos. Una vez hecho esto, Thor los sacó de la jaula.

- Tercera, colóquenlos sobre la mesa de disecciones. Bisturíes de 3 y del 15.

Thaddeus hizo lo que el Secretario les indicaba. Tomaron los bisturíes.

- ¡Esperen! – dijo el Secretario – Dejen los bisturíes. Saquen una muestra de sangre por el lado del Gato y otra para el Perro. Análisis histológico.

Volvamos a la base de Phineas y Ferb.

- ¡El traje de "The Beak" está completo! – dijeron las exploradoras de la Tropa.

- Muy bien… - dijo Phineas – Ferb… prepárate… vamos a ser superhéroes una vez más.

Phineas y Ferb entraron en el nuevo traje mejorado. Se pusieron al mando de unas consolas que estaban a la altura de donde ellos se ubicaban: Phineas a la cabeza y debajo, a la altura de la cintura, Ferb. Ambos encendieron sus consolas.

"_El Sistema de Sincronización ha sido activado. Leyendo patrones mentales"_

"_La configuración de profundidad de inmersión virtual es normal. Sistemas listos"_

"_Se ha rebasado la barrera de activación. Se usará Inglés como lenguaje para el soporte de las operaciones cognitivas."_

"_Niveles de Contaminación Mental nulos. Los pilotos se encuentran en orden"_

- ¡Isabella! – dijo Phineas – Ponte a cargo del control desde la terminal de la base. ¡Vamos Ferb! ¡Es hora de ser superhéroes… una vez más!


	6. Salvando a CatDog

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Salvando a CatDog)**

El super héroe "modernizado" The Beak despegó de la base de Phineas y Ferb en la casa del árbol. Por su parte, Isabella y la Tropa monitorizaban el funcionamiento de la armadura automatizada. Esta vez… The Beak, era casi un robot.

"_Niveles operativos en orden. Voltajes y lecturas dentro del rango"_

Por su parte, Phineas y Ferb se dirigían hacia la casa de Thaddeus y Thor. Los sensores no mostraban nada anómalo. De momento…

- ¿Isabella? – preguntó Phineas - ¿Hay alguna novedad ahí en la base?

- No hay nada… de momento todo está bien. Traten de no forzar el traje…

Mientras tanto en donde Thaddeus y Thor.

- Sr. Secretario, el análisis histológico es normal. No hay anomalías celulares ni cambios en la citología. No hay indicios de cáncer – reportó Thor.

- Es grandioso… - dijo el Secretario – Prepárenlo para la incisión. Despíertenlo.

- Pero, Sr. Secretario…

- Investigamos cáncer o algo peor por cruzar la dimensión. No debe tener ningún químico en el organismo. Atenlo y comenzaremos la vivisección…

Thaddeus y Thor tragaron en seco. Había un límite que no se cruzaba… pero el Secretario. Tenían que obedecer.

- Dígame porque hacemos esto… - dijo Thor.

- Chico idiota – dijo el Secretario – Creo que se los contaré todo de nuevo. Primero… ustedes estaban derrotados por Phineas y Ferb… ya no eran nadie… hasta que fue cuando uno de los dispositivos enviados por el Dr. Thomas Newton apareció en su patio… por accidente. Intentaba mandarlo a otro lado, pero no habíamos perfeccionado la tecnología aún. Era un dispositivo con un mensaje… un acertijo para conmunicarse con nosotros… porque tenía dentro los planos de la tecnología. De alguna forma lo descifraron y se comunicaron conmigo. Y cuando les prometí que los ayudaría a vengarse de esos… Phineas y Ferb de los que me hablaron, dándoles acceso a tecnología superior… ustedes prometieron hacer lo que les dijera para preparar mi paso hacia este Universo. Por eso hacen esto… porque les conviene que venga y les de la tecnología para su venganza… para que no sean unos fracasados de verano. ¿Quedó claro eso? Así que si no quieres… olvídate de todo. Si deseas lo que acordamos, haz la vivisección.

Thaddeus suspiró de resignación y llevó a CatDog a la mesa de disecciones.

- Thor… átalos a la mesa.

Su hermano hizo lo que se le indicó. Tomando las patas de Gato las ató al extremo superior de la mesa y tomando las de Perro al otro extremo. Quedaron como "estirados", extendido su abdomen sobre la mesa de disecciones.

- Ahora… - continuó Thaddeus – Despiértalos…

Thor inyectó una sustancia a CatDog… y en unos pocos minutos, ambas cabezas abrieron los ojos.

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a oír 'the_executioner' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Porqué estoy atado? – dijo Gato.

- Gato… ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

- Es hora de la disección… - dijo Thaddeus – Veremos si realmente comparten un solo colon. Bisturíes del 10 y el 15, por favor.

En cuanto Perro vio los bisturíes se le helo la sangre. Sabía que lo iban a rajar en dos. Así que aunque sabía que _solito en el mundo vive el pobre CatDog_ intentó una última acción:

- ¡Auxilio! – dijo mientras aullaba lastimeramente - ¡Por dios, alguien sálvenos!

- Por favor… - pidió Gato uniéndose a su plegaria - ¡Sálvennos! ¡Por favor!

- Nadie los ayudará… fenómenos.

Sus gritos de auxilio fueron captados por los sensores del traje de "The Beak" de Phineas y Ferb.

"Modo de Alerta activada: Se han identificado dos voces pidiendo ayuda"

- Esto no pinta bien Ferb – dijo Phineas - ¿Isabella, coordenadas?

- Están… ¡En la casa de Thaddeus y Thor! – dijo incrédula Isabella – El análisis de frecuencia indica que se trata de mascotas… un gato… y un perro… para ser exactos.

En ese momento Ferb apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

- Nadie… daña a unas indefensas mascotas siempre que yo puede evitarlo. ¡Nadie! ¡Phineas! ¡Listos para el rescate! ¡No dejaremos que les hagan daño!

- ¡Sí! – dijo Phineas - ¡Vamos Ferb!

En ese momento, "The Beak" se precipitó hacia el garaje donde estaba el quirófano improvisado. En ese momento, el Secretario estaba diciéndole a Thaddeus como cortar.

- Harás una incisión en el pecho del Gato, a la altura de la línea clavicular media…

En ese momento, The Beak entró violentamente por el techo, rompiéndolo y dejando caer trozos de vidrio de los focos que cortaron las ligaduras de CatDog. Aprovechando el caos, CatDog se escabulló y se ocultó entre unas cajas. Unos pedazos de techo apagaron el monitor-portal.

- Sus malvados planes han terminado – dijo Ferb - ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

- No es de tu interés. No sólo te basta derrotarnos , sino que ahora interfieres con nuestros futuros planes. ¡Qué bajo haz caído, Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher!

- Nadie le hace eso a unas pobres mascotas. ¿Dónde están?

- No tan rápido… - dijo Thaddeus - ¡Toma esto, inútil!

Y le lanzó una especie de esfera de vidrio. Era… un explosivo de su invención. El explosivo impactó cerca de la pierna del exoesqueleto y sacudió el interior con fuerza.

"_Daños estructurales al 20% en la pierna izquierda. Situación de los pilotos estable…"_

- ¡Phineas! – gritó Isabella - ¿Todo bien por allá?

- Estamos bien… ¿Verdad Ferb?

- Si… - respondió Ferb – Es hora… de darles su merecido.

Ferb movió las extremidades inferiores del exoesqueleto, y golpeó a Thaddeus y Thor de modo que impactaron contra un grupo de cajas del extremo del garaje. Por desgracia, ese era el lugar donde estaba CatDog. Por lo que Thaddeus que asimiló mejor el golpe, tomó a Perro por la nariz y lo jaló… como si tomase un rehén. Con su otra mano, tomó un soplete.

- ¡Alto Phineas y Ferb! – dijo Thaddeus – Tengo un rehén. Si hacen algo más, le quemaré el rostro sin dudarlo ni un segundo. ¡Thor!

Thor por su parte, tomó a Gato por las orejas y el cuello. Lo usaron como una especie de escudo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Isabella, viendo por la cámara de "The Beak" a CatDog. Jamás había visto un Perro y Gato unidos por la cintura. ¿Acaso podía existir semejante caso de siameses?

- ¡Está bien! – dijo Ferb – No le hagan daño… ¿Pero que intentaban? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esa extraña criatura? ¿Ustedes hicieron eso?

- Es un fenómeno… y los fenómenos son operados vivos en nombre de la ciencia.

- Eso no es ciencia – dijo Ferb – Eso es sadismo…

- Que lástima que no puedan hacer nada. Dan un paso más… y quemaré a ese Perro de una vez y para siempre. Ustedes deciden Phineas y Ferb… o se retiran de una vez… o morirá. De todos modos iba a morir, así que no sé porqué pierden su tiempo.

- Phineas… nos retiramos – dijo Ferb.

- ¡Ferb… no podemos dejar a ese animal!

- Tengo un plan – dijo Ferb – Confía en mí…

Phineas y Ferb se retiraron y usando la propulsión volaron hasta que Thaddeus y Thor los perdieron de vista. Cuando creyeron que se habían ido, Thor miró a Perro con dureza.

- Ya no te escaparás, narizón…

En el aire, "The Beak" dio un giro y se precipitó nuevamente hacia la casa de Thaddeus y Thor, pero esta vez entró por la parte de atrás, de modo que Thaddeus ni Thor se dieron cuenta de que había llegado. Ellos iban a volver a atar a CatDog, pero en ese momento, "The Beak" tomó una especie de cilindro y lo lanzó hacia Thaddeus y Thor. El cilindro impactó en los dos hermanos y se desmayaron producto de la conmoción. Luego, Phineas y Ferb tomaron a CatDog y lo llevaron hacia la Base de la Casa del Árbol. Lo habían salvado de una disección segura…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'the_executioner'. Atentos a futuras recomendaciones)

- Estás a salvo… - dijo Ferb desde el interior – Te cuidaremos…

En ese momento llegaron a la Casa del Árbol. En ella, CatDog pudo ver la cara de sus salvadores.

- ¡Aléjense de nosotros! Se han disfrazado – dijo Gato muerto de miedo.

- Mira Gato… no son esos tipos malos. Son otros chicos… - dijo Perro.

- ¿En serio? Ufff… menos mal. ¿Estás seguro que no nos harán daño?

- Para nada – dijo Isabella – Pero tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas, bonito…

- ¿Qué quieren saber de nosotros?

- ¿Quiénes son? Jamás hemos visto a un Perro y un Gato unidos por la mitad. ¿Porqué es que pueden hablar? ¿De dónde vienen… nunca los hemos visto por aquí?

- Yo… yo… - dijo Perro - ¡Estamos perdidos! Intentaron matarnos…

- Cálmate chico – dijo Isabella – Ven acá… - dijo haciéndole mimos a Perro, que jugueteó con Isabella. Era un poco de paz en la tormenta.

Gato hizo como que no sentía esa actitud de Perro. No le gustaban los melodramas.

- Perro… hay que contarles… por favor. ¡Tienes que contarles!

- ¿Contarnos qué… minino? – dijo Phineas.

- Contarles… que no somos de su mundo… - respondió Gato.


	7. Secretos de Otro Mundo

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Secretos del Otro Mundo)**

- ¿Qué dices…? – preguntó Phineas incrédulo.

- Voy a responder a sus preguntas en orden. Primero empezaremos con quien somos. Yo soy Gato… y este de aquí es Perro. Somos hermanos siameses. Pero creo que se explica mejor con una canción… ¿Listo Perro? Repite lo que yo diga…

Gato miró a Perro y este entendió que debía cantar.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo Perro.

(Nota del Autor: Busquen la canción 'Gato y Perro' de CatDog. Está en YouTube)

Gato "se puso de pie" usando las patas de Perro y justo cuando iba a empezar a cantar, Perro se le adelantó robándole protagonismo. (Primero habla Perro y luego Gato)

"_Son Gato y Perro… son Gato y Perro_

_Son Perro y Gato… son Perro y Gato._

_El quiere hacer esto... yo quiero hacer esto…_

_¡Desde hace un buen rato!… ¡Perfecto!_

_¿Qué puede ser, qué puede ser mejor que esto? _(Está línea en coro)

_No me imagino… _(Sólo Gato)

_Somos hermanos… somos hermanos…_

_Nunca peleamos… nunca peleamos._

_¡Excepto cuando gritamos!... ¡Perro, cuidado!_

_Mordemos y rascamos… _(Sólo Perro)

_¿Qué puede ser, que puede ser… más húmedo que esto? _(Sólo Gato)

_¿Te traigo una toalla? _(Sólo Perro)

_No… olvídalo… _(Sólo Gato)

_¡Somos la sal!... ¡Y la pimienta!_

_¡Huevos con Jamón!... ¡Qué combinación!_

_¡Sus piernas mis brazos!... ¡Sus piernas mis brazos!_

_¡Mis brazos sus piernas!... ¡Ay, mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo!_

_Yo como basura… él come basura…_

_Él con finura… yo con finura…_

_Hasta explotar… Vomité…_

_Me huele muy mal… ¡Perro y Gatito! _(Sólo Perro)

_Gato-Perrito _(Sólo Gato)

(Nota del Autor: En el original dice 'Hi ho diggetty' y Gato responde 'No ho diggetty', no sé porqué lo cambiaron en el doblaje)

_Y al fin del día… _(Sólo Perro)

_Ojalá… _(Sólo Gato)

_Con dos cabezas… a mi no me pesan_

_¡Una proeza!... ¡Para, para, para!_

_¡Su cara no está, su cara no está… más roja que esto! / ¿Qué haces? _(Intercalado)

_Jojo… que divertido… esas no son las palabras. _(Sólo Gato)

_¡¿Qué puede ser… que puede ser… mejor que esto?" _(Esta línea en Coro)

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y la Tropa aplaudieron el extraño musical. Explicaba quienes eran.

- Bueno… - dijo Isabella ya sabemos que son un Perro y Gato… un CatDog. ¿De dónde vienen?

- Me temo que no de este mundo. ¿Han oído del Accidente Nuclear de Cercaburgo?

- ¿Cercaburgo? – preguntó Phineas – Nunca he oído de ese lugar.

- Lo que yo decía… - dijo Gato – Pues verán… en nuestro mundo… Cercaburgo era una ciudad parecida a esta, pero fue víctima de unos experimentos en 1978. Un grupo de campesinos mutó producto de la radiación y se convirtió en animales. Los animales mutados… mantuvieron sus funciones humanas, podían hablar, trabajar y demás. Y escaparon de Cercaburgo hacia el exilio. Ahí… nuestra madre dio a luz… y nacimos. Yo, Gato… y mi hermano Perro.

- Pero luego… un huracán nos separó de nuestros padres… y volvimos a Cercaburgo. Y así hemos vivido nuestros 26 años como hermanos…

(Nota del Autor: Según Wikipedia, Gato y Perro tienen 26 años. Es… esperable ya que estos siameses trabajan, tienen auto y demás responsabilidades de adultos. La fecha de 1978 es porque si Phineas y Ferb datan de 2010… estos acontecimientos pasaron hace casi 30 años)

- Nunca hemos oído de semejante incidente – dijo Isabella - ¿Así que vienen…?

- De un Universo Paralelo… - se adelantó Ferb - ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ferb… cómo sabes…? – preguntó Phineas.

- Es la única explicación posible para un acontecimiento de tales magnitudes e ignorado por la prensa… o inclusive el Internet.

- Y bueno, Gato… - dijo Phineas - ¿Qué ha pasado en tu mundo?

- Un tipo… - dijo Perro – Un científico loco llamado Thomas Newton… fue el que hizo eso a nuestros padres… y se apareció en nuestro hogar… y con un extraño aparato nos hizo aparecer en un puente… donde unos tipos que se parecían mucho a ustedes… pero que no digo que sean ustedes… quisieron examinarnos y operarnos…

- Ya están a salvo… - dijo Ferb – No los dejaré que les pase nada…

- ¿Y a todo esto… quienes son ustedes? – dijo Gato – Se parecen a esos tipos…

- Ah… nosotros – dijo Phineas – Yo soy Phineas Flynn, él es Ferb Fletcher, mi hermano… , la de aquí es Isabella Shapiro, mi mejor amiga – Isabella se ruborizó – Y esta de aquí es la Tropa 46321… de la cual Isabella es su líder… ellos son nuestros colaboradores.

- ¿Colaboradores en qué…? – preguntó Gato.

- Phineas y Ferb son el superhéroe que los salvo de esos dos tipos – dijo Isabella – "The Beak".

- ¡Yo también era un super héroe en mi mundo! – dijo Perro - ¡Súper, súper Can!

- Oh, Perro, por dios… no nos hagas quedar mal…

- Es grandioso Perro… - dijo Phineas – Tu también amas la Justicia…

- ¡Pues… yo también era… Gato Boy! – dijo Gato al entender que a Phineas y Ferb no le importaba lo que pensaran de Perro.

- ¿Pero porqué querrían Thaddeus y Thor hacerles daño?

- ¿Quiénes dices…?

- Thaddeus y Thor… - dijo Phineas – Conocí a esos dos chicos. Pero nunca pensé que fueran tan malos con ustedes dos…

- Oh dios mío… - dijo Gato - ¿Estás seguro que se llaman Thaddeus y Thor?

- Sí… - dijo Phineas – Estoy seguro. ¿Qué hay con eso…?

- Tengo que contarles algo más de mi mundo… no les va a gustar…

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Phineas.

- Bueno… Cercaburgo está gobernada por el Conejo Rancio, un corrupto alcalde que sólo le importa el dinero. Era un despreciable político que mutó tras el Incidente de Cercaburgo… y fue el único que quiso gobernar el lugar. Ahora bien… - dijo Gato – Una vez… fuimos arrestados por ese Conejo Rancio… y Perro y yo ideamos una forma de escapar… hasta que pasamos al ducto de aire de su oficina. Y lo vimos hablar con alguien extraño… con un hombre… hablaban de un plan.

Gato cerró los ojos mientras relataba la historia a Phineas, Ferb y demás. Por comodidad, la describiremos nosotros.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Fukai Mori' del OST de Fullmetal Alchemist)

El Conejo Rancio estaba en su oficina al lado del Dr. Doofenshmirtz de ese universo, al cual Gato describiría como "El hombre del mandil blanco"

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso… - dijo Rancio.

- Oh no te preocupes… los niveles de radiación son seguros.

- Bueno… de todos modos… nadie debe saber que estás aquí.

- No he venido con Newton… no aún. Verás… te informo que te hagas de la vista gorda. Newton vendrá pronto y hará los experimentos con ese CatDog que te hace la vida imposible…

- No sabe cuán encantado lo haré. Odio a ese siamés estúpido… especialmente ese Gato.

- Entonces veo que me ayudarás. Eres muy útil, Rancio. Tu y los demás han monitorizado a CatDog desde tiempo. ¿Recuerdas los experimentos de Cercaburgo en 1978?

- Sólo el sobrevivió… ¿Acaso es una coincidencia?

- Ese Perro era tenaz… y ese Gato era hábil. Ahora… ya han pasado casi 25 años… y podremos enviarlos hacia el otro Universo… para ponerlos en contacto.

- ¿Al otro Universo?

- Ah… Conejo Rancio… verá… hace un tiempo… alguien robó y abrió una Puerta entre dos Universos. Es deber primordial de nuestro país… proteger la Seguridad Nacional y atacar a ese peligro para la sociedad… para nuestro mundo.

- Tiene barra libre para lo que quiera, Sr. Secretario – dijo Rancio – Nadie dirá nada. En este pueblo, la Ley soy yo… y para mí nada de lo que hace es malo.

- Agradezco tu dedicación. Pronto… esa tecnología de Phineas y Ferb será nuestra.

- ¿Tecnología de Phineas y Ferb, señor?

- Después del Incidente de Cercaburgo de 1978… necesitamos una ventaja competitiva contra nuestros enemigos. Nuestros experimentos han mostrado recientemente que en el otro universo hay un grupo de niños… llamados Phineas y Ferb. Han realizado adelantos que a nosotros nos han costado años de esfuerzos. ¡Tenemos que ir a por sus tecnologías! Será la única forma de protegernos de lo que se avecina…

- Claro Sr. Secretario… usted disponga.

- Newton vendrá en unos pocos días. Todo está listo. Nuestros agentes en el Universo Alterno también están listos. Una vez que confirmen la seguridad de CatDog… será hora de pasar a la siguiente fase. Gracias por su apoyo, Conejo Rancio. Aquí tiene su recompensa… por su silencio.

Y diciendo esto, le entregó un maletín lleno de dólares. Era el precio del soborno, para que Rancio mantuviera en secreto las atrocidades que se venían.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Fukai Mori'. Atentos a las próximas recomendaciones)

Gato abrió los ojos. Había recordado todo lo que su memoria le permitió explorar.

- Phineas, Ferb… - dijo Gato – Ellos vienen por ustedes. Ese desgraciado "Secretario" viene a por sus inventos… ¡Debemos hacerle frente!

- No te preocupes Gato… - dijo Perro – Si es verdad lo que haz dicho… esos chicos que quisieron operarnos no saben todavía es seguro traer a su líder. ¡Estamos a salvo! ¡Hi ho diggetty!

(Casa de Thaddeus y Thor)

- ¿Así que Phineas y Ferb los atacaron, verdad?

- Así es, Sr. Secretario – dijo Thaddeus – Y se llevaron a CatDog.

- Todo fue justo cómo lo planeamos… ¿verdad?

- Así es… apelamos a su sentido de justicia y cayeron como pez en la carnada – dijo Thor.

- Ahora ya confirmó que su tecnología es real – dijo Thaddeus.

- Y como CatDog no sufrió ningún daño importante según la Histología y la analítica… es seguro cruzar hacia el otro lado, Sr. Secretario – añadió Thor.

- Pondré a Newton a preparar todo para el cruce hacia este Universo. Oh… Phineas y Ferb… pronto su tecnología será mía…

El Secretario cortó comunicaciones con Thaddeus y Thor. Se acercó a un cuadro y dijo:

- Estoy ansioso de conocer al ladrón que entró a este Universo y tomó lo que no le pertenecía. Ya veremos si logra disfrutar de lo robado… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!


	8. Inicio de la Misión

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Inicio de la Misión)**

(Oficina del Departamento de Defensa – Estados Unidos / Universo Alternativo)

- Dr. Newton – dijo el Secretario.

- Dr. Doofenshmirtz, que sorpresa. Me mandó llamar… ¿verdad?

- Así es… Newton. Ya hemos confirmado que CatDog pasaron sin ningún problema al otro Universo. Así mismo, la tecnología que andamos buscando es real.

- Perfecto, comenzaré a preparar todo para pasar ambos, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

- Muy pronto ese ladrón pagará lo que hizo…

- ¿Disculpe… que ladrón?

- Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Newton… ya lo sabrás…

- ¿Qué hará con Thaddeus y Thor, señor?

- Ah… bueno… tu sabes que el procedimiento absorbe una cantidad de energía… así que la tomaremos prestada de esos dos tipos…

- No ha cambiado, doctor… tan brillante como siempre. Eso evitará que algun efecto absorba nuestra fuerza vital.

- Ah, Newton – dijo Doofenshmirtz dándole una palmada en la espalda – No tengo mi doctorado en Física Teórica por gusto. Usted es uno de los pocos a los que confío mi historia… así que sabrá que además de ser el Secretario de Defensa… yo siempre he tenido la vocación de ser un genio del mal. Pero un genio malvado… para los enemigos de nuestra gran nación.

- Ese es mi doctor… - dijo Newton.

- Y esta mi mano derecha – dijo apuntando a Newton – Vamos… hay mucho que hacer para cruzar al nuevo universo… mucho por preparar.

(Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados – Universo Actual)

- Perry, el Ornitorrinco… ¿Ahora somos agentes ambos?

- Eso dijo Monograma, así que las órdenes se cumplen.

En ese momento se sintió un leve temblor en toda la ciudad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Perry.

- No lo sé… es otro de esos temblores. Tenemos que ubicar la fuente…

- Mis sensores no indican nada – dijo Perry mirando un equipo de la Agencia.

- Veamos que dice mi nuevo inador – dijo Doofenshmirtz mostrando una gran computadora conectada a múltiples sensores.

"_Epicentro localizado a 22 Km al Noroeste de Danville"_

- ¿El Puente abandonado? – dijo Perry.

- ¡Imposible… no puede ser!

- ¿Qué sucede…? – dijo Perry - ¿Conoces el puente?

- Yo… en realidad Perry… yo…

- Si sabes algo, Doofenshmirtz, necesito saberlo.

- Es un viejo puente que aparece en los mapas. Ahí hice… un experimento hace años…

- ¿Qué clase de experimento Heinz? – dijo Perry – Tengo la impresión que sabes de estos asuntos y los misteriosos temblores. ¿Por qué habló Monograma de partículas de otro universo?

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… hay cajas de pandora que…

- ¡Respóndeme Doofenshmirtz! – le dijo Perry – Sabes que te aprecio mucho… pero si me ocultas algo… por el aprecio que me tengas… no lo hagas.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Perry, el ornitorrinco. Esos temblores… son inestabilidades producidas porque cuando yo era joven… intenté cruzar hacia otro universo.

Perry se quedó helado. ¿Su nemesis había intentado ir a otro universo?

- Pero no pude hacerlo… porque… la energía que produjeron mis inadores no fue tan potente, sino sólo para abrir una brecha entre los universos… y no logré ver nada, así que lo deje.

- ¿Entonces… esos temblores?

- Alguien del otro Universo debe haber encontrado las brechas… y seguramente intentan pasar. ¡Perry, debemos detenerlos!

- Espera, espera… ¿Y si vienen en son de paz?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Perry… mi maestra malvada me dijo que hace muchos años hubieron avistamientos de seres hostiles… que podrían ser ellos… los invasores.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro?

- Perry… no voy a mentirte en un momento como este…

- Entonces… ¡Manos a la obra!

- ¿Perry, eres tú?

Agente y Doctor voltearon y vieron que quien decía esas palabras era Vannessa, la hija del segundo. Estaba sorprendida… ¿Perry podía hablar?

- Vanessa… yo…

- Perry… ¿Cómo puedes hablar? ¿Qué haces con mi padre?

- Hija… no creo que deberías…

- No quiero hablar contigo – dijo Vanessa con dureza - ¿Perry?

Doofenshmirtz inclinó la cabeza. No podía ser malvado y su hija se avergonzaba de él.

- Vanessa… creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad a tu Padre. Se esfuerza mucho…

- Perry… ¿Tu también?

- No importa si es malvado o no… es tu padre. Al menos tú tienes uno… pero yo…

Vanessa se conmovió por el gesto de Perry. Decidió darle a su padre una segunda oportunidad.

- Bueno… creo que te daré otra oportunidad. ¡Pero quiero a ir a la misión de ustedes dos!

- Vanessa… no creo que se apropiado…

- Doof – le dijo Perry – No te preocupes… sabremos protegerla. Demuéstrale que ella también puede ser como su padre…

- Gracias Perry – dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¡Muy bien Vanessa, nos vamos!

(Base de Phineas y Ferb)

"_Se ha detectado el epicentro a 15 Km al Noroeste de Danville. La ubicación pertenece al Viejo Puente Abandonado"_

- ¡Es el lugar donde aparecimos! – dijo Perro.

- ¿El puente de Danville?

- Oh no… tengo la impresión que no solo estamos nosotros… - dijo Gato.

- Un momento chicos… - dijo Phineas - ¿No están solos?

- Esos temblores… ahora lo entiendo – dijo Gato – Es Newton.

- ¿Newton?

- Ese criminal tiene mucho tras sí… ahora quiere cruzar a este Universo – dijo Perro – Si logra llegar hacia acá… no se qué clase de maldades podrá hacernos…

- No podemos permitirlo… ¡Debemos detenerlo! – dijo Phineas.

- Si cruzara, le morderé sin dudarlo – dijo Perro – Y eso lo hará regresar por donde vino…

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Isabella - ¿Universos paralelos?

- Gato es el inteligente… creo que él lo explicará mejor – dijo Perro.

- Verán chicos… el Universo busca el equilibrio… y por lo tanto vibra a una determinada frecuencia. Pero cuando alguien intenta cruzar… es que los Universos deben estar perfectamente alineados… si alguien intentase cruzar en otro momento… se producirían fisuras del espacio-tiempo y eso produce los temblores.

- ¿Y ustedes como lograron llegar? – dijo Isabella.

- Eso no lo sabemos… aparentemente Newton logró controlar o predecir el momento cuando los Universos se alinean y vibran a la misma frecuencia…

En ese momento se sintió otro temblor, más fuerte que el anterior.

"_Epicentro a 15 Km del Noroeste de Danville. Intensidad un 30 por cien mayor que el anterior…"_

- La intensidad está aumentando… así que se están acercando. Debemos ir a detenerlos.

- Ferb… es hora de ser Súper héroes de nuevo…

- No Phineas – dijo Gato – Si es Newton… lo que quiere es Tecnología… y no queremos involucrarlos. Esto es algo que Newton y nosotros vamos a resolver. Lo que les hicieron a nuestros padres… ¡Pude haber sido humano! Esto es algo solo entre Newton y CatDog.

- Pero te apoyaremos – dijo Phineas – No creas que te dejaremos sólo.

- No queremos que salgan heridos. Nosotros vinimos a su mundo accidentalmente… y nos salvaron… déjennos hacer esto como agradecimiento.

- Esta bien… no usaremos el traje. Pero… los apoyaremos en todo momento. ¿Por qué somos amigos, verdad? Por más que sean un CatDog… queremos a los animales – dijo Phineas.

- ¡Hi, ho diggetty! – dijo Perro – Es mi frase personal – añadió.

- Bueno chicos… - dijo Gato – Entonces… manos a la obra. Hay que detener a Newton.

- ¡Manos a la obra! – respondieron los demás en coro.


	9. El Hombre del Otro Lado

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo IX**

**(El Hombre del Otro Lado)**

(Cercaburgo, Universo Alternativo)

Newton y Doofenshmirtz estaban al tanto varios equipos. En las pantallas se podía ver el diseño 3D del puente al que querían llegar.

- ¿Cómo va la corrección de armónicos? – dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- La vibración está sincronizada al 95 por cien. Sólo hace falta estabilizar nuevamente con el otro Universo. Sentirá un temblor…

Un temblor fuerte ocurrió en Cercaburgo, y es probable que también en Danville. Sin embargo, no todo fue como planeaban los dos villanos.

"_Error de Sincronía. Atenuación a -345 dB. Sincronía en 70 por cien…"_

- ¡Demonios! – dijo Newton – Hay que usar el Plan B.

- Sólo esperemos que esos chicos no lo arruinen todo.

Doofenshmirtz sacó de su bolsillo una especie de filmadora. La puso en un trípode que sacó de uno de los equipos de Newton y lo activó.

- ¿Doctor… que está haciendo?

- Thaddeus y Thor… llamando a Thaddeus y Thor.

- Aquí, Sr. Secretario…

- Recuerdan que descifraron el código de la tecnología de mi universo…

- Claro señor. ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

- Necesito que activen en el Puente las barras de resonancia, para facilitar mi tránsito hacia su Universo. Una vez ahí, les daré su ansiada recompensa…

- ¡A la orden, señor!

Thaddeus y Thor fueron hacia el puente a colocar las barras de resonancia, las cuales tenían en un cofre cerrado con todo lo demás que lograron decodificar cuando encontraron los primeros vestigios de Newton.

- Oye Thor… - dijo Thaddeus - ¿En realidad hacemos bien?

- Pero que dices… - dijo Thor – Nos vengaremos… eso es lo que querías…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

- No seas tonto… pon las barras y yo pondré las mías.

Cuando los dos hermanos pusieron las barras… se dispusieron a activarlas. En ese momento…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Dread of the Grave – more fear' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡No tan rápido, Thaddeus y Thor!

- ¿Pero qué diablos…?

Perro miró a los dos hermanos y les rugió.

- ¡Ahora pagarán lo que nos han hecho! – dijo Perro rugiendo.

- ¿Pero cómo… es posible…? – dijo Thaddeus – Esto… es un malentendido…

- ¡De eso nada! – dijo Ferb – Intentaron abrir a CatDog… ¿Cuál es su siguiente maldad? No son sólo unos malos perdedores… son unos cobardes.

- ¡Uwaaaahhhh!

Aquél grito resonó de las gargantas de Thaddeus y Thor. Eso era lo último que iban a soportar.

- ¿Y ustedes que son…? – dijo Thaddeus - ¿Acaso no son unos tipos que viven sin separarse el uno del otro? Ni siquiera son hermanos de verdad… más que hermanos… parecen enamorados.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – dijo Thor – Thaddeus está en lo cierto…

- Y mejor no hablemos de ese CatDog que…

Un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro impidió que Thaddeus siga diciendo lo que estaba diciendo. Al mismo tiempo sintió que alguien le mordía los pantalones.

- ¡Nunca hables mal de mi hermano Phineas! – dijo Ferb revelándose como el autor del golpe.

- ¡Nunca hables mal del que nos salvó la vida! – le dijo Perro, quien le había mordido.

- ¿Ah… con que quieren pelea? – dijo Thaddeus limpiándose la sangre.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – dijo Phineas - ¿Están listos chicos?

- ¡Claro que sí!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar 'Dread of the grave – more fear')

Por otro lado, Doofenshmirtz, Perry y Vanessa estaban llegando al Puente. Sin embargo a la distancia, Perry divisó a sus dueños.

- Haremos un desvío… - dijo Perry no queriendo poner en riesgo a sus dueños.

- ¿Perry, pero si el puente está ahí mismo?

- Tengo un plan… - dijo Perry – Pero debemos movernos…

En ese momento Perry giró el timón del auto en el que iban.

- ¡Ten cuidado Perry! – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Sólo tendremos una oportunidad para hacer esto.

- Si lo sé, Doof – dijo Perry – Debemos instalar los martillos hidráulicos en el puente…

- … y de esa forma sus vibraciones interferirán con las vibraciones de quien intente abrir el portal y no podrá pasar – dijo Vanessa – No hace falta repetirlo…

- Por eso… vamos por el otro lado del puente – dijo Perry.

- ¿Pero porqué no en este lado?

- El otro lado es más abandonado… no nos podrán percibir – dijo Perry.

En realidad lo hacía porque al otro extremo, era difícil que sus dueños lo vieran y su secreto estaría a salvo. No podía exponerlos a tal riesgo.

Volvamos a Thaddeus y Thor. Si Phineas y los chicos querían la guerra… les darían la guerra.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'system0' del OST de Umineko)

- Son unos tontos – dijo Thaddeus – Ahora verán la tecnología que podemos construir…

- No crean que sólo la tecnología los hará ganar… - dijo Phineas.

- Eso lo veremos… ¿Cómo quieres morir hoy? Pues… ¡No te lo daremos a elegir… así que admira el poder de nuestros misiles hechos con lata de aluminio! ¡Muere, idiota!

Thaddeus sacó una especie de pistola pequeña y disparó hacia Phineas. Salieron una especie de triángulos hechos de lata de aluminio. Phineas esquivó el impacto, pero la lata de alguna forma, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Phineas. Era automática… una obra de la tecnología.

- ¡Cuidado Phineas! – gritó Ferb.

Phineas esquivó a tiempo la lata, de modo que una de las puntas le hizo un corte en el rostro. Phineas se limpió la sangre… y al mismo tiempo, sacando una llave inglesa del bolsillo, la lanzó contra la lata, rompiéndola en el aire.

- Imposible…

- Esto no me ha gustado… - dijo Phineas.

- ¡Ese es mi héroe! – dijo Perro – Ah, esperen… ¡Yo soy, Súper, Súper Can!

Perro se abalanzó hacia Thor con ánimos de morderlo. El chico se libró, atacando a Perro con su cuerpo. Era una lucha de titanes.

- ¡No te perdonaré lo que hiciste a mi familia! Es hora de la justicia…

- ¿Eso crees, Perro inútil? – dijo Thor empujando violentamente a Perro.

Thaddeus disparó un dardo hacia Ferb. Phineas se dio cuenta de esto y lanzó la llave inglesa contra Thaddeus, la cual le golpeó la cabeza y lo noqueó en el acto. Sin embargo mientras hacía esto, olvidó que el dardo iba hacia su hermano. Temió lo peor.

- ¡Ferb! ¡Cuidado!

De repente alguien se interpuso… y se oyó un sonido de un metal atravesando carne.

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas.

Isabella se interpuso entre el dardo y Ferb. El dardo entró por su espalda.

- Espero… que esto… te haga… reflexionar… - dijo antes de caer.

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas y se acercó a la chica herida.

- ¡Infeliz! – dijo Perro abalanzándose contra Thor y mordiéndolo.

- ¡Perro, nos necesitan allá! – dijo Gato – Isabella… está herida.

Perro soltó a Thor y se fue corriendo hacia Isabella. Estaba tendida en el suelo. Ferb le aplicó los primeros auxilios y Perro se dedicó a lamerle el rostro para que no perdiera la consciencia.

- Ha sido un corte no tan profundo – dijo Gato viendo el corte – Tenemos que llevarla a un Hospital enseguida…

- Lo que ustedes digan… - dijo Phineas – Isabella… resiste – dijo el chico tomando la mano de Isabella – Eres fuerte… resiste, no podría soportarlo si no estás…

Isabella aunque herida se ruborizó. ¿Acaso al fin Phineas estaba entendiendo sus sentimientos? Que irónico que le costara hasta este punto el hacerlo darse cuenta.

- Phineas – dijo Ferb – Vete con CatDog para ayudar a Isabella. Yo dentré a Thaddeus y Thor.

- Pero es peligroso. Eres mi único hermano…

- No hay tiempo – dijo Ferb – Gato dijo que si dejamos pasar a Newton será peligroso. Yo me encargaré de todo… porque quiero un mundo donde podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Phineas entendió lo que su hermano le quiso decir y se retiró con Isabella y CatDog.

- No has aprendido tu lección – dijo Thor mirando a Ferb – Serás el próximo…

- Tú sí que no sabes con quien te has metido – dijo Ferb – Realmente no sabes en el gran problema en el que te has metido. Haz lastimado a mis amigos… y eso lo vas a pagar…

Justo cuando Ferb se iba a abalanzar contra Thor para atacarlo, una especie de cilindro viajo a gran velocidad e impactando en la cabeza de Thor lo noqueó.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar 'system0')

- ¡Ferb, estás a salvo!

- ¿Vanessa? – dijo Ferb - ¿Eres tú?

- Lamento lo de la Torre Eiffel – dijo ella – Espero que esto sea una compensación…

- No es nada – dijo Ferb – Me has salvado la vida…

- Necesito que me ayudes – dijo Vanessa – Tenemos que evitar que abran esa brecha entre universos. Sé que tú puedes ayudarme.

Ferb se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo sabía Vanessa de eso?

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Te lo explicaré luego – dijo Vanessa - ¡Vamos!

Los dos cruzaron hacia el otro lado del puente. En el estaban Doofenshmirtz y Perry.

- No sé que está mal en el programa de frecuencia…

- El nos puede ayudar – dijo Vanessa presentándoles a Ferb.

- ¿¡Perry? – dijo Ferb.

- ¿Perry…? – dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¿Conoces a este tipo?

- Es uno de mis dueños – dijo Perry – Más te vale que no le hagas nada…

- ¿Y puedes hablar?

- Ferb… es una larga historia… ¿Te podría pedir que guardes el secreto?

Ferb le hizo el gesto del sí. Luego se dirigió hacia los equipos de Doofenshmirtz.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

- Bueno, pues primero…

Un fuerte temblor los interrumpió. Thaddeus y Thor habían activado las barras.

- … tenemos que instalar los martillos hidráulicos para que contrarresten la frecuencia – dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¡Vamos, démonos prisa!

Ferb y Doofenshmirtz instalaron las barras. Los temblores se intensificaron. El lugar empezó a brillar con una fuerte luz blanca.

- Iniciando el programa de inversión de frecuencia – dijo Perry.

Los temblores continuaron, pero bajaron un poco en intensidad.

- No tenemos suficiente potencia… - dijo Vanessa – Aumentando al máximo la potencia.

Los temblores no cesaron. Doofenshmirtz supo que tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Todos salgamos del puente!

- Así es – dijo Perry – Ferb, ven conmigo. Doof, vámonos.

- ¡Espera! ¿Y Vanessa?

- Me quedaré operando los martillos…

- Ya la oíste Doof, vámonos…

- ¡Vanessa! ¡Sal del puente… hija!

En ese momento Vanessa vio como Thaddeus y Thor se acercaban corriendo hacia ella. Pero en ese mismo instante un fuerte temblor resonó y vio como la onda expansiva destrozó como si fueran muñecos de papel a Thaddeus y Thor. Vanessa se tapó los ojos para no ver semejante espectáculo, pero sintió un brillo y los volvió a abrir. Podía ver a dos hombres cruzando el puente en dirección opuesta hacia ella. Uno de ellos tenía una especie de saco u abrigo beige largo y el otro un mandil. Vanessa no logró ver las facciones de ambos, pero en cuando los dos llegaron al extremo del puente… este tembló una vez más… y se disolvió.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó Vanessa antes de caer al agua.

- ¡Vanessa! – dijo Ferb tirándose al río a sacar a la chica del agua. Lo logró.

Ferb nadando con Vanessa la trajo hacia la orilla donde su padre estaba esperándola.

- Hija… por favor, dime algo… por favor…

- Vanessa, dime algo… - dijo Ferb – Dime algo…

- Vanessa… - dijo Perry – Oh dios mio…

La chica no respondía. Y ellos seguían reanimándola. Pero nadie reparó en que Newton y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz del otro universo, se habían pasado finalmente a este.


	10. Secretos Revelados  Parte 1

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo X**

**(Secretos Revelados – Parte 1)**

(Hospital General de Danville)

- ¡Auxilio, por favor!

Una voz resonó en la Entrada de Emergencias de dicho hospital. Phineas entraba cargando a Isabella, la cual estaba sangrando por la profusa herida que le había infringido Thaddeus y Thor.

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¿Qué rayos es eso…? – gritó uno de los enfermeros - ¡Un monstruo!

- Mamífero bicéfalo, para tu información – le corrigió Gato.

- Por favor, ayúdenme… - dijo Phineas entrando al Hospital – Está herida… ha perdido mucha sangre… tienen que salvarla…

Los médicos entendieron lo que Phineas quería comunicar y se llevaron a Isabella. Como era lo natural, Phineas y CatDog esperaron en Sala de Espera.

- No te preocupes Phineas… seguro que se salvará…

- Eso espero, Perro – dijo Phineas – Eso espero…

El tiempo pasaba y Phineas se preocupaba. No sabía qué hacer… ya que no quería moverse. En ese momento, Gato se le dio por hablar.

- ¿Sabes porqué construyen estos lugares? – dijo Gato – Porque creen que mientras más cerca estés del cirujano o médico… más te importa la persona.

- Gato… no debes decir eso… - dijo Perro.

- Y por eso estoy aquí… y quiero me vean todos – respondió Phineas – Especialmente ella…

- Phineas… - dijo Perro - ¿Acaso tú…?

- Lo sé Perro… creo que siento… algo por ella. Es difícil de decirlo… pero al verla en esta situación… ese impulso que me dio por protegerla… ¿Acaso estoy enamorado?

Iba a responderle Perro, cuando entonces.

- ¡Aquí, aquí hay un hospital!

Phineas se sorprendió. ¿Esa era la voz de Ferb?

- Oh por dios… - dijo Doofenshmirtz entrando cargando a su hija – Sálvenla por favor… por favor… está muy débil. No responde…

Los médicos recogieron a Vanessa y la llevaron a la zona de emergencia. En Sala de espera… comenzó algo que no debería haber sucedido.

- Oye Ferb… ¿Qué haces con este hombre…? ¡Perry! ¿Perry, eres tú?

- ¿Phineas? – dijo Perry.

Los dos bandos de Agentes se habían cruzado. Era el momento de explicar todo lo que pasaba o que empezara un gran babel.

- ¿Puedes hablar Perry? ¿Dónde has estado…?

- Ayudando a Ferb… - dijo Perry – En el Puente…

- ¿El Puente? – dijo Phineas – Pudiste ayudarme… ¡Isabella estaba herida!

En ese momento Perro se abalanzó contra el Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Es él! ¡Es él! – dijo rugiendo – Es el hombre del mandil blanco. ¡El es el criminal! ¡Atrápenlo!

- ¡Perro, detente! – dijo Gato – Ese hombre…

- Perry… ¿Quién es este hombre? – dijo Phineas.

- Phineas… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

- Claro…

- Yo no era solamente un ornitorrinco que no hacía gran cosa. Soy un Agente del gobierno.

- ¿Tú… agente del gobierno? Entonces… la base que había en el patio… lo de Agente P…

- Así es… ese era yo. No fue nada que Ferb construyera. Este hombre… es el Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Es mi "enemigo" por así decirlo, aunque estamos en tregua.

- ¿Este hombre no es el del mandil blanco?

- Claro que no Perro… deja de meternos en problemas.

- Lo siento chicos… - dijo Perro.

- Sigue Perry… no entiendo nada… ¿Y la chica?

- Es mi hija – respondió Doofenshmirtz – Intentaba ayudar… a este chico de pelo verde a detener a ese tipo del puente…

- ¿Usted conocía lo del Puente?

- Lamentablemente… lo conocía… es algo que no debió haber pasado nunca…

- A ver si entiendo – dijo Phineas – Perry es un Agente Secreto… usted… es su "enemigo" y sabía del tema del puente. Esa chica es su hija. Pero lo que no entiendo… es porqué Ferb estaba con ustedes… ¿Conoces a esta gente, Ferb?

- Esa chica… - dijo Ferb – Le pasó lo mismo que a Isabella. ¡Tenía que ayudarla! Lo siento Phineas… pero quien sea que haya pasado… pasó por el puente.

- Pero Isabella… - dijo Phineas – Pensé que evitarías lo del puente. ¡Debiste habernos ayudado! Si algo le pasase a Isabella…

- ¡No seas egoísta Phineas! – dijo Ferb – Yo siento por esa chica lo mismo que tú por Isabella, aunque no te des cuenta. ¡Sé que sientes algo por Isabella! Y yo por ella…

Phineas se sonrojó porque le dijeran algo así en público. Perro iba a hablar, pero Gato le tapó la boca con una de sus patas.

- Se llama Vanessa – dijo Ferb – Y… es por ella que fui débil…

- ¿Vanessa? – dijo Phineas – ¿Acaso ella es la chica de aquél secreto…?

- Así es Phineas… ya no debo ocultarlo.

- Lamento haber sido tan tonto – dijo Phineas – Hiciste muy bien…

En eso uno de los médicos salió y miró al grupo.

- Vanessa quiere hablar con el Sr. Doofenshmirtz.

El Dr. Doofenshmirtz entró a la habitación de su hija. Una vez dentro miró a su padre y le hizo una seña al médico para que se fuera.

- Cuando estaba en ese puente… las ondas de choque destrozaron a Thaddeus y Thor. Pero no lo hicieron con esos dos hombres… ni conmigo.

- Vanessa… yo…

- No soy de aquí no. No sólo abriste una fisura en los Universos ¡También entraste y me raptaste de la misma! ¿O me equivoco? Por eso no nos llevamos bien… por eso mi madre se divorció…

- Vanessa… hija, yo… no sabes…

- ¡Yo no soy tu hija! – le gritó Vanessa con furia – Ahora vete… quiero estar sola.

El Dr. Doofenshmirtz bajó la cabeza y se retiró deprimido a la sala de espera. Perry y los demás lo vieron, pero al ver su semblante no decidieron decir nada.

- Soy un fracaso como padre… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – La he perdido… otra vez…


	11. Secretos Revelados Parte 2

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XI**

**(Secretos Revelados – Parte 2)**

- La he perdido de nuevo… - dijo Doofenshmirtz como si fuera una plegaria.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Doofenshmirtz?

En eso otro doctor salió.

- ¿Phineas Flynn? – dijo el médico – Isabella te busca.

Phineas se retiró hacia donde estaba Isabella. Entró y al igual que Vanessa, Isabella hizo una seña al médico para que se fuera.

- Aquí estoy… ¿Estarás bien? – dijo Phineas.

- Los médicos dicen que mi cuerpo estará bien… pero lo que no sé… es si lo estará mi corazón.

- Isabella… lamento realmente el haberte ignorado. Sólo con lo que pasó hoy… abrí los ojos a la realidad que he estado ocultando.

- Phineas… ¿Acaso al fin tú…?

- Creo… que entiendo… lo que tratabas de decirme siempre. Yo nunca… me había fijado y no fue hasta que… te pasó esto que sentí una angustia… de no querer perderte.

- Phineas… al fin lo entendiste.

- Isabella… como dijo Ferb… siento algo por ti… yo… te quiero Isabella.

- Phineas… - dijo Isabella con una cara que mostraba satisfacción - ¡Espera! ¡Alto, alto!

Phineas se mostró sorprendido al ver a Isabella cortar de la nada el momento.

- ¿Estoy soñando verdad? ¿Esto es un delirio?

- No lo es Isabella… esto es real.

Y para demostrárselo, tomó las manos de Isabella. Los dos se quedaron mirando.

- Si esto… es real… - dijo Isabella – Entonces… demuéstrame que me amas…

Phineas respondió a Isabella con un beso. Eso confirmaba lo que pensaba Isabella… eso no era un sueño. Al fin Phineas se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Lo raro era que tenía que haber pasado… eso para que se diera cuenta. Así era él.

- Gracias Phineas – dijo Isabella – Me recuperaré pronto… porque ahora ya soy feliz.

Trasladémonos a la Sala de Espera. Doofenshmirtz estaba sentado y con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Señor…?

- Mi hija me odia. Inclusive… un niño puede agradarle… y a mí me odia. La he perdido de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Perry – Tienes que contarnos Doof…

- Ella… me odia…

En ese momento Phineas salió y se reunió con el grupo. Al mismo tiempo un doctor se acercó y le dijo a nuestro grupo:

- Se acabó el horario de visitas… vuelvan después…

- Creo que debemos ir a donde la base de Doofenshmirtz – señaló Perry.

El grupo se dirigió al edificio "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados". Al llegar Doofenshmirtz se sentó en un sofá y sacó de un armario una especie de thermos con un líquido oscuro.

- ¿Doof que estás haciendo? – le dijo Perry.

- Estoy tomando mi mezcla malvada… para olvidar las penas – dijo Doofenshmirtz deprimido.

- Doof, no hagas esto – dijo Perry tirando el thermos a un lado – Llama al Hospital. Vanessa estará ahí. Estará enfurecida… pero te perdonará…

- No quiero… me odia…

- Yo le marcaré… - dijo Perry y marcó el número del Hospital en Altavoz – Quiero que me comunique con la paciente Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

- La paciente Vanessa Doofenshmirtz acaba de solicitar el alta voluntaria hace unos minutos. Ha salido del hospital… lo lamento señor.

Al oír eso, Perry se heló y dejó caer el teléfono. Doofenshmirtz recogió el thermos que Perry tiró y se bebió su contenido de un sorbo.

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… esta mezcla malvada… debes probarla…

- No te preocupes Doofenshmirtz… seguro volverá…

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… será mejor que tus amigos y tú escuchen mi historia sobre Vanessa. Creo que entonces sabrán por qué ella ha huido de mí…

- Vamos Doofenshmirtz… cuéntales… y veremos en que podemos ayudarte.

- Yo tenía una linda niña… Vanessa… pero ella… la perdí… cuando era una bebé.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Eso que decía no podía ser.

- ¿Pero que dices Doofenshmirtz? – dijo Perry – Vanessa… es toda una mujer… ¿Cómo que la perdiste cuando era una bebé?

- No lo entiendes Perry… ella es Vanessa… pero como lo dijo… **no soy su padre.**

- Doofenshmirtz… ¿Esto tiene que ver algo…?

- ¡Mi hija murió! – gritó Doofenshmirtz - ¡Y no pude salvarla!

Doofenshmirtz suspiró y comenzó a relatar su historia. Por comodidad, la describiremos nosotros.

Estaban Charlene y Doofenshmirtz en un hospital viendo a su hija. La niña estaba con suero y otros medicamentos.

- ¿Está seguro doctor? – dijo Charlene.

- Es genético… - dijo el doctor – Es una enfermedad que afecta la sangre… y la niña se debilita cada vez más. No soy muy optimista sobre la prognosis…

- Pero… podríamos probar un antídoto… no tan oficial…

- Dr. Doofenshmirtz – dijo el médico – Entiendo su impulso de proteger a su hija… pero no podemos someterla a ensayos clínicos sin los protocolos correspondientes.

- ¡Pamplinas! – dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¡Yo mismo descubriré la cura de mi niña! ¡Ya verán!

El atribulado científico se retiró a sus instalaciones de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados y empezó a desarrollar en un laboratorio toda clase de pruebas para dar con la cura de la enfermedad. De alguna forma… no lograba ningún compuesto estable… ya que todos fallaban de alguna forma. No podía darle un compuesto impuro o con fallas a su hija. Ya estaba débil.

Pasaban los días y su obsesión por curar a su hija seguía. En una de sus tantas sesiones, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Si es una niña exploradora, puede irse al diablo…

- Doof… soy yo – dijo Charlene – Tenemos que hablar…

Doofenshmirtz abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su mujer. Estaba con una cara de no dormir en algunos días.

- No te desveles más amor… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Pronto tendré todo listo…

- Doof, cariño… tienes que ver a Vanessa… te desapareces todo el tiempo… y lo que más necesita ella… es a su padre…

- Tú sabes que es lo que hago. Estoy aquí en el laboratorio buscando la cura… porque esos médicos ineptos no quieren curarla. Estoy intentando salvar su vida…

- Déjalo ya… tu hija te necesita… a su lado…

- No quiero perderla… es que ella…

- Pero debes verla… ella te necesita.

Doofenshmirtz fue hacia su casa matrimonial y encontró a su hija en una cama. Estaba débil, pero todavía una sonrisa podía verse en su rostro.

- Papá… ¿Cómo estás?

- Hija mía… estoy aquí… te quiero mucho.

- ¿Haz traído mi Mary McGuiffin?

- Me la diste… y aquí que te la devuelvo… para que jueges con ella…

- Papá… quiero que te la quedes…

- No, mi niña… es para ti. Juega con ella…

- Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo… y quiero dejarte este recuerdo.

- No digas esas cosas… tu estarás aquí con nosotros mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo… ya lo verás.

- Por favor… quiero que me recuerdes cuando estés en tu laboratorio…

- Yo estoy en mi laboratorio… haciendo una fórmula sólo para ti… para alejar esta enfermedad de ti y que seamos felices…

- Por eso… buena suerte… quédatela…

Doofenshmirtz no podía soportar la presión de la escena. No es que no quisiera a su hija… pero le destrozaba el alma verla así. Tomó la muñeca y se retiró a la sala. Su mujer lo acompañó.

- ¡No puedo quedarme a verla así! Tengo que volver…

- Heinz… tienes que quedarte…

- ¡Tengo que salvarla Charlene! No la quiero así…

Doofenshmirtz salió de la casa y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Trabajó arduamente en la fórmula y solo interrumpía su faena científica para dormir o comer. El científico conservaba la muñeca que Vanessa le diera. En esos momentos no le importaba el Área Limítrofe… no le importaba lo que dijera su maestra de él… sólo le preocupaba su hija.

Finalmente, después de varios días… aparentemente sintetizó el compuesto adecuado. Vio que no se hacía inestable, así que lo puso en un matraz y tapándolo se dirigió a toda prisa a la casa matrimonial. Al fin… iba a curar a su hija.

- ¡Charlene, lo logré! ¡Lo logré! – dijo entrando – Tráeme a Vanessa.

Un silencio espectral le respondió.

- ¿Charlenne?

Se acercó al cuarto de Vanessa para ver a Charlene llorando en voz baja y en la cama, Vanessa cubierta en su totalidad por la sábana.

- Aquí traigo la solución… despierta a Vanessa…

- Haz llegado tarde… - dijo Charlene – Ha muerto.

La impresión hizo que Doofenshmirtz dejara caer el matraz al suelo, haciéndose añicos, así como sus esperanzas.

- No puede ser… es mentira…

- ¡Si sólo hubieras pasado más tiempo con ella! No estuviste en sus últimos momentos…

- ¡Trataba de salvarla!

- ¡Y no te sirvió de nada! – le gritó Charlenne – Vete Heinz… déjame llorar…

- Soy su padre…

- Por favor… no lo hagas más complicado.

Doofenshmirtz se retiró a su laboratorio… a beber por el desconsuelo de perder a su única hija. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Acaso su maestra del mal no le dijo que había una dimensión paralela? Pero eso era la teoría… así que sacudió la cabeza para olvidar esa idea.

Pasaron los días y llegó el funeral de Vanessa. Doofenshmirtz se negó a creer que había muerto, por lo que no asistió. Empezó a refinar su idea del Universo paralelo, pero tomándola como lo que era en realidad… una teoría. Hasta que recibió un fax en su oficina.

"_Querido Heinz,_

_No puedo soportar esto que nos ha pasado. No aceptas que tu hija ya no está. Me preocupas… porque te preocupaste por tus obsesiones en lugar de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. Ya no me busques más… te doy unos meses para que prepares los trámites del divorcio… porque no podemos seguir así. No quiero tu empresa, sólo quiero… olvidar._

_Charlenne"_

Esto fue el detonante para que él se dedicara de lleno a la invención de buscar el universo paralelo. Doofenshmirtz no quiso entrar en detalles técnicos, porque sabía que los chicos no lo entenderían… pero sus locas búsquedas le hicieron descubrir que habían… imperfecciones en el espacio-tiempo que podrían crear un agujero de gusano que le permitiera pasar de un universo a otro. De modo que usando un campo electromagnético cuántico, podría abrir una brecha entre universos y pasar de uno a otro. Y podía hacer esto… usando el Efecto Cassimir.

(Nota del Autor: No soy Físico Teórico así que nada de esto es una explicación plausible para cruzar de Universos. La única explicación realmente "creíble" es la de los agujeros de gusano, pero no la entiendo muy bien)

Entonces Doofenshmirtz fue a un descampado con la máquina que construyó basándose en esa teoría… y la llamó el "Portal-inador". El científico loco atravesó el campo cuántico creado por la máquina y apareció en una ciudad enorme de noche. En un lado de la calle podía verse un cartel que decía: _"Centro de New York – 4 Km"_

Viendo que estaba en una ciudad que no era Danville, sacó un inador que le permitía rastrear a alguien por su ADN y como conservaba la muñeca de su hija, le puso un trozo en el inador, de modo que rastreara el ADN tomado de sus células de la piel. Este equipo se comportó como un radar… y lo llevo hacia un gran edificio "Doofenshmirtz Dynamics Corporation".

En ese momento un hombre salía acompañado de una niña. Doofenshmirtz lo reconoció… era su versión en ese universo… y esa niña… la versión alterna de su hija Vanessa.

- No te preocupes… - dijo este Doofenshmirtz alterno – Iremos a casa pronto…

- ¿Y cuándo volverá mamá…?

- Ella… está en un lugar mejor, querida…

Doofenshmirtz tuvo un plan. Se retiró hacia un callejón y empezó a llamar a grandes voces.

- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!

El Doofenshmirtz alternativo se acercó al callejón y en eso Doofenshmirtz tomó la tapa de un bote de basura y le golpeó en la cabeza, dos veces para dejarlo inconsciente. El alterno cayó al suelo. Doofenshmirtz tomó una varilla de metal y la levantó.

Al principio pensó en matarlo y tomar su lugar, para vivir con Vanessa. Pero recordó que le habían dicho que su madre estaba "en un lugar mejor". Supo entonces que le importaba vivir con su hija… pero también que amaba a su mujer. Y entonces decidió dejarlo inconsciente y ocultarlo en un bote de basura y huir con Vanessa a su dimensión.

- Hola querida… - dijo Doofenshmirtz a Vanessa.

- Hola papá…

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo en el laboratorio?

- ¡Claro que sí!

Doofenshmirtz dejó a Vanessa jugar en el laboratorio mientras el construía el portal en ese Universo. El laboratorio de "Doofenshmirtz Dynamic Corporation" era idéntico al suyo, salvo que su alterno… parecía trabajar para del Departamento de Defensa. O al menos eso indicaban un montón de documentos con la etiqueta "Pentágono – Confidencial".

Finalmente acabó la construcción y llamó a su hija.

- Vanessa… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tu madre?

- Que se había ido a un lugar mejor – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si papá te lleva con él a ese lugar mejor para que veas a tu madre?

Doofenshmirtz activó el portal y cruzó con esa "hija" através de él. Apareció en Danville cerca del edificio de "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados". Sin decir más… se dirigió a casa de Charlenne.

- Aquí está… - dijo Doofenshmirtz mostrándole a Vanessa.

- ¡Mi hija! – gritó Charlene abrazando a Vanessa – Mi hija… estás bien… te he extrañado.

- Mamá… siempre te esperé…

- ¿Cómo es que…? – dijo Charlenne.

- Es una Vanessa de un Universo alterno… es como un clon. Jamás debes decirle su origen.

- Gracias Heinz… gracias… - dijo ella llorando.

Doofenshmirtz abrió los ojos. Había acabado de contar su historia. Perry y los demás lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos. No debió haber sido fácil para él tomar esa decisión… o ver a su hija consumirse por una enfermedad que Doofenshmirtz curó tarde.

Trasladémonos al parque de Danville. Vanessa estaba sentada en una banca mirando lo ridículo que se veía la gente feliz. Fue entonces cuando vió al Dr. Newton y al Dr. Doofenshmirtz alterno.

- Hola hija… no te veía hace años.

Vanessa abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso era posible…?

- ¿Tú… eres mi verdadero papá?

- Hacía tanto tiempo que quería verte. Es hora de que sepas la verdad.

- Y yo estoy ansiosa de oírla… - respondió ella.


	12. Cruzando al Otro Lado

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XII**

**(Cruzando hacia el Otro Lado)**

- No tenía que tomar a la hija y llevársela de su verdadero padre… - dijo Perro.

- No tenía otra opción – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Yo amaba a mi mujer… y esa niña… no tenía madre… así que le di una vida mejor. ¡Pero ese hombre viene a por mí… a por mi hija!

- Pero no contábamos con que volverían – dijo Perry – Si esto es verdad... ese hombre vendrá por Vanessa y se la llevará a su universo.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Doofenshmirtz. El atendió.

- Hola… Doofenshmirtz… soy yo…

- ¿¡Vanessa?

- Así es… al fin me he enterado de la clase de canalla que eres. Al fin me he encontrado con mi verdadero padre…

- ¿Qué dices…? No puede ser… Vanessa… él…

- ¡No es un farsante como tú! Así que pienso ir con él a vivir la vida que me corresponde. Ahora ya se la verdad… y no tengo que vivir con un padre que no pretende. Adiós Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer…? – dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- Lo evidente – dijo Isabella - ¡Recuperar a su hija!

- Tenemos que atrapar a ese sujeto – dijo Phineas – Ferb… el GPS modificado nos permitirá saber donde está Vanessa…

En ese momento se sintió un temblor fuerte.

- ¿Ferb que fue eso?

- Los sensores reportan otro temblor cerca del Puente de Danville.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Está intentando volver, debemos detenerlo.

- ¡Vamos al puente de nuevo! – dijo Phineas.

- ¡Usemos el deslizador! – dijo Perry – Así llegaremos a tiempo.

El grupo decidió ir al Puente de Danville en el deslizador. En el lugar, Newton y el "otro" Doofenshmirtz preparaban todo para el cruce.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro papá?

- Así es hija… cuando esté listo conocerás tu verdadero hogar.

- Sr. Secretario – dijo Newton – Tenemos compañía…

En el aire se podía ver al Deslizador de Perry con compañía.

- Newton… cambia la frecuencia de las vibraciones. Apunta hacia ese deslizador…

Newton orientó el dispositivo de las vibraciones hacia el deslizador y activó el control. Las vibraciones destruyeron partes del vehículo. De algún modo Perry logró activar el escudo protector de dicha nave.

"_Alerta. 56 por cien de daños estructurales"_

- ¡Tenemos que aterrizar!

- No puedo… he perdido el control de la nave… - dijo Perry.

- Déjamelo a mí – dijo Gato – Estuve en una condenada película de naves y repitiendo la función de 7 veces al día. ¡Sé manejarlo!

De cualquier modo la nave tenía daños importantes de modo que Gato apenas podía mantener el control. Newton vio esto y supo aprovecharlo.

- Estamos listos, Sr. Secretario.

- Muy pronto Vanessa… verás como es el nuevo mundo que te cobija.

En eso activaron los dispositivos y el puente vibró con fuerza. De repente empezó a "distorsionarse" producto de la distorsión espacio-tiempo que estaba provocando. Estaban cruzando de universo. Gato supo que si quería llegar hacia donde ellos tenía que lanzarse en picado hacia donde estaba ocurriendo la distorsión.

- Agárrense todos… esto no será un paseo agradable…

Gato se precipitó con el deslizador y lo hizo justo a tiempo, cuando los equipos trasladaron a Newton, al otro Doofenshmirtz y a Vanessa al otro lado.

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – gritó Gato al perder el control del equipo y precipitarse una pileta de un parque público - ¡Prrrrffff! Odio el agua…

- Lo logramos Gato… lo logramos…

- ¿En realidad lo logramos, Perro? – preguntó Phineas.

- Miren… el World Trade Center – dijo Perro – Lo hicimos… estamos en el otro lado.

Imponente ante ellos estaban a lo lejos las dos Torres Gemelas. Era evidente que ese universo no era el mismo que el de ellos, por lo que efectivamente, estaban en el otro lado.

- Ahora tenemos un problema – dijo Isabella – El "Secretario" conoce este mundo… y podrían arrestarnos. Tenemos que hacer algo… nosotros estamos desubicados.

- No crean eso – dijo Gato – Yo soy de este mundo… y pienso detener a ese sucio Secretario corrupto por todo lo que hizo… ¿Verdad Perro?

- ¡Cuenta conmigo, Gato!

(Oficina del Departamento de Defensa)

- Tal como lo planeamos – dijo Newton – Esos inútiles nunca encontrarán la base.

- Lo harán Newton – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Están con esos siameses.

- Entonces debemos darnos prisa… ¿Qué dices Vanessa?

- Eres… increíble – dijo ella – Tú eres mi verdadero padre… y eres el Secretario de Defensa del país.

- Claro que soy tu padre… ¿O crees que eras hijo de ese fracasado del otro mundo? Todos allí son unos fracasados…

Vanessa quiso decir que sí indiferentemente… pero recordó que en el otro Universo había gente que apreciaba… Charlenne… Ferb… y muchos otros.

- Papá… quiero conocer a mi verdadera madre…

- Ah querida… tu madre…

Iba a decir que estaba en un lugar mejor. Pero supo que si quería ponerla de su lado debía decir algo que la impactase. Y ya tenía todo un discurso…

- ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

- Tu madre… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Está en lugar mejor. Cuando… ese farsante te secuestró… no pudo con la presión… y cayó muy enferma… deprimida…

- No sigas – dijo Vanessa - ¿No me digas que ella…?

- No pudo soportar el dolor de perderte… fue una pérdida terrible para mí.

- ¡Ese condenado inútil! No solo me roba… sino que hace daño a mis verdaderos padres.

- Pues entonces… deberemos darle su castigo… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Tengo una idea mejor papá… - dijo Vanessa – Destruir lo que es más preciado para él…

- Oh… esa es mi niña. Vamos al Auditorio. Los Generales estarán encantados de oír lo que vamos a proponer… y contigo conociendo a ese farsante… no fallaremos.

Doofenshmirtz salió de la oficina y tomó un ascensor con su hija. Presionó un botón y fue hacia un sótano. En él había una puerta que daba a un gran auditorio militar.

Un gran grupo de militares estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser una reunión del Departamento de Defensa. Se podía ver a muchos militares con múltiples distinciones, todos ellos generales. En medio de ellos, Doofenshmirtz y su hija Vanessa.

- Señores… hoy día los he llamado para un asunto muy importante… no se trata de la seguridad de la nación… se trata… de la seguridad del mundo.

Pulsó un puntero y en la pantalla del Auditorio aparecieron las fotos, primero de Phineas y Ferb.

- Estos que parecen dos niños, pertenecen al Universo Paralelo identificado por los equipos del Dr. Newton. Nuestras inspecciones nos hacen saber que no vienen con buenas intenciones.

- Papá… - dijo Vanessa – Pero…

El Doofenshmirtz alterno le miró con un rostro de incredulidad y cambio la imagen a la de su otro yo y el Agente P.

- Nuestra inteligencia los ha visto haciendo relaciones con el científico Heinz Doofenshmirtz de dicho universo, un criminal que cruzó a este Universo, robó tecnología secreta asignada a empresas del gobierno… y sobre todo… si se me permite decirlo… secuestró por casi 12 años a mi única hija. Y este ornitorrinco… es un Agente del gobierno del otro universo, que sigue intenciones similares. Como verán… es toda una declaración de intenciones… no vienen en son de paz.

- Estamos hablando de un ataque sin precedentes… - dijo uno de los militares – Pero si no conocen el territorio, serán derrotados fácilmente.

- Y eso me lleva al último caso. Tenemos un traidor – dijo cambiando la imagen a CatDog – Estos dos hermanos siameses han sido vistos ayudando a estos grupos prácticamente criminales que vienen con malas intenciones. Si ellos guían a estos… subversivos… podríamos tener problemas graves de seguridad nacional…

- El Consejo dará la autorización para cualquier tipo de medida que sea necesaria en estos casos. Lo sabe y lo contempla el reglamento.

- Pues bien caballeros… tendremos que diseñar un plan. Es hora de usar la tecnologías de los Campos Magnéticos Individuales o CMI.

- Pero Sr. Secretario… ¿Acaso no es un arma demasiado poderosa?

- No sólo vamos a defendernos… de su espionaje… vamos a devolverles la jugada, ¿verdad?


	13. Rumbo a Cercaburgo

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(Rumbo a Cercaburgo)**

- ¿Y bien… que hacemos ahora? – dijo Phineas.

- No conocemos la ciudad… y los GPS no servirán…

- Tenemos que ir a un sitio donde estemos seguros – dijo Perro - ¡Gato, volvamos a Cercaburgo!

- Como digas Perro… vamos para allá…

- ¿Pero cómo iremos a Cercaburgo… si no conocemos…?

- En esta ciudad… tenemos casillas de informes.

- ¿Pero si nosotros…?

- No se preocupen – dijo Perro – Nosotros nos encargamos…

CatDog se dirigió hacia una casilla de informes que había en un extremo del parque.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos…? – dijo extrañada la recepcionista.

- Queremos información de cómo llegar a la Ciudad de Cercaburgo.

- Ah, Cercaburgo… hay unos buses que salen en… 40 minutos. Tome un folleto turístico y disfrute de su viaje a ese lugar. Es una comarca tranquila…

- Mentirosa – murmuró Gato al recibir el folleto, el cual transcribimos.

"_Dakota del Norte – Cercaburgo_

_Ubicada a distancia de Manejo del Monte Rushmore, Cercaburgo es una ciudad donde se dio un fenómeno de evolución de la naturaleza. Casi todos sus habitantes son animales antropomorfos, demostrando lo inverosímil de los caminos de la Naturaleza…"_

CatDog volvió con el grupo. Era momento de indicarles cómo proceder para ir a Cercaburgo.

- Bien chicos… debemos tomar los autobuses a Cercaburgo. Están a unas cuadras según esto…

En ese momento en la cabina de informes, la pantalla digital de la recepcionista mostró una alerta.

"Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos

Orden de Búsqueda y Captura – CatDog (ID: 2399897)

Se busca a estos hermanos siameses por cometer delito de alta traición y espionaje a instituciones gubernamentales. Se dará recompensa a los que ayuden a la captura."

- ¡Policías, ahí está ese perro-gato siamés! Atrápenlo…

- ¡Corre Perro! – gritó Gato - ¡Chicos, escapen!

- ¡Detente CatDog! – dijo una voz muy conocida - ¡Me las pagarás todas!

- Es el Conejo Rancio – dijo Gato - ¡Escapen!

Todos empezaron a correr porque la policía empezó a perseguirlos.

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a oír 'world_enddominator' del OST de Umineko. Si prefieren, pueden oír la versión Remix de Taishi.)

CatDog y los chicos comenzaron a correr. Perry miró a Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Saca alguno de tus inadores y defiéndonos! No te escaparás y dejarás que le pase algo a ellos.

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… creo que tengo el Rayo Alentador.

Los policías se acercaron a Doofenshmirtz y este disparó el rayo alentador.

- ¡Esperen, ese hombre es el Sr. Secre…! – les llegó el rayo – …taa… ri… o….

Los dos, científico y ornitorrinco aprovecharon para escapar.

- Buen trabajo, Agente D.

- ¿Perry, el ornitorrinco… me llamaste Agente D? Oh… creo que voy…

- No hay tiempo para ponerse sentimental, hay que proteger la espalda de estos chicos.

- Tú lo has dicho – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Y recuperar a mi hija.

Por otro lado, adelante, Perro mantenía la delantera. Uno de los policías tomó una manguera y apuntó hacia Gato… y disparó el chorro de agua.

- ¡Aaaaaaaggghhhh! – gritó Gato producto de su fobia al agua.

- ¡Nadie moja a mi hermano! – dijo Perro abalanzándose contra el policía y mordiéndolo en el hombro. El dolor agudo hizo que cayera al suelo, fuera de combate.

Gato volvió en si y al ver lo que hizo Perro se conmovió.

- Gracias Perro… eres todo un gran hermano.

CatDog iba a seguir escapando, cuando se oyó un grito.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – gritó Isabella. Había sido cogida por un guardia.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima! – dijo Phineas lanzándole la llave inglesa en la frente.

La llave impactó de punta en la frente del guardia. Brotó la sangre y cayó inconsciente. Isabella se zafó del inconsciente policía y le quitó la llave de la frente.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Phineas.

- Claro que sí… espero que ese hombre también…

- Te hizo daño… pero sólo será una herida superficial.

- Veo que es un comienzo… - dijo Isabella.

Luego de esto reanudaron su escape. Volvamos a donde Perry y Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Detente, castor con pico! – dijo otro policía y disparó.

Perry tuvo los reflejos para esquivar la bala y disparar hacia el policía con un aturdidor. La energía lo hizo desmayarse.

- ¡Perry!

En ese momento Doofenshmirtz había sido atrapado por una bolsa de lona. Perry supo que si perdía a Doofenshmirtz en ese momento, no podría mantener el ritmo de la persecución, así que miró hacia los lados, viendo quien había lanzado la lona. Pero en ese momento…

- ¡Eres mío, castor!

Un policía tomó otro saco de lona y encerró a Perry dentro de él. Era ya demasiado tarde para poder escapar. Entonces recordó que podía escapar usando el truco que usó con Doof.

- ¡Oye Doof! – gritó Perry – Golpea la lona con tu nariz. ¡Hazlo rápido!

Doofenshmirtz entendió el plan y lanzó su cabeza, nariz en punta hacia la lona. Su nariz fue puntiaguda y desgarró la lona, por lo que aprovechó para meter las manos, romper la bolsa y escapar. Entonces le echó la bolsa de lona a su captor y lo golpeó de una patada en el estómago. Cayó inconsciente y luego se dirigió a por quien había captado a Perry. Le disparó el rayo alentador y liberó a su némesis. Luego reanudaron su escape.

Volvamos de nuevo hacia CatDog y los otros. Se habían detenido porque de la nada 8 policías los rodearon. Estaban atrapados.

- Esto no es el fin – dijo Gato mirando el grupo con fiereza – No se acabó…

- Eso crees, CatDog – dijo el Conejo Rancio revelándose – Es tu fin… y el de tus terroristas colaboradores. El Secretario me dará la recompensa por sus cabezas…

- Eso crees – dijo Gato sacando las garras afiladas – No nos dejaremos atrapar tan fácilmente.

- ¡No nos dejaremos! – dijo Perro mostrándole los colmillos.

Los policías se abalanzaron contra cada parte del grupo, unos contras CatDog y otros contra Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.

Cuando los policías tocaron a Perro este mordió sus hombros. Aprovechando que él y Gato eran elásticos, dobló su cuerpo y se volvió para darle ayuda a su hermano. Se ubicaron frente a uno de los policías y le dijeron:

- ¿Haz visto a un CatDog perseguir su cola?

Y los dos comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, de modo que marearon el guardia y este cayó. El Conejo Rancio quedó expuesto y sin protección.

- ¡Ahora mira quien las paga!

Perro mordió la oreja izquierda de Rancio y Gato sacó las garras y le dio un zarpazo en la espalda. Rancio gritó de dolor y cayó, fuera de combate.

Por el lado de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella… cada uno luchaba como mejor podía. Un policía intentó atrapar a Ferb, pero este se escabulló y le aplicó la presión en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Por el lado de Isabella, usaba los trucos de bandas de la Tropa para dar de latigazos a sus captores y Phineas… se libraba de todos usando la llave inglesa.

- ¡Ferb! – gritó Phineas ya que alguien le dio una patada en la espalda, haciéndole caer.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó Ferb golpeando de un certero puñetazo al que había golpeado a su hermano. Luego levantó a Phineas.

- Gracias Ferb…

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – dijo Isabella.

Un último guardia la había atrapado. Phineas le lanzó la llave inglesa, pero el la esquivó y la lanzó lejos. Viendo su única arma perdida tuvo una idea.

- Cuando te diga, impúlsame… lo haces, ¿Entendido Ferb?

Ferb le hizo una seña indicando que entendió su plan. Phineas entonces ejecutó su idea. Se sacó su camiseta y la empezó a girar a gran velocidad. Luego dio la señal a Ferb.

- ¡Impulso!

Ferb tomó a Phineas y lo lanzó hacia el guardia. En el aire, Phineas insertó su camiseta con fuerza en la cabeza del guardia y dado que la estaba girando, se asió de un extremo y empezó a descolgarse. Dado que su camiseta era pequeña, empezó a hacer presión especialmente en los ojos del guardia. Este se movió violentamente, como queriendo librarse de la presión, pero finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

(Nota del Autor: He leído en algún sitio que la presión a ambos globos oculares puede bajar el ritmo de los latidos. Esa es la explicación para que el guardia se desmayase)

Phineas se soltó de la camiseta y ayudó a Isabella, que había caído con el guardia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… por poco… - dijo Isabella pero se interrumpió al ver a Phineas sin camiseta. Se sonrojó – Phineas… pero…

- Nah, no es nada – dijo Phineas recogiendo su camiseta del guardia aturdido y poniéndosela de nuevo – Se lo debemos a Ferb… si no hubiera dado el impulso… no habría podido hacer eso… pero es que tenía que hacerlo.

- Phineas… tengo que agradecerte… que…

- Oigan tórtolos – dijo Gato – Tenemos prisa…

Phineas e Isabella se miraron al oír a Gato y ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¡Nooo! – gritaron ambos - ¡Eso no es lo que…!

- Ya me lo suponía – dijo Gato – Vamos rápido… antes de que envíen refuerzos.

El grupo llegó hacia un sitio donde partían autobuses.

- ¿Esta es la línea hacia Cercaburgo?

- Así es señor… - dijo un encargado – Es la línea directa.

El grupo entero subió y tras otros pasajeros, el bus se llenó y salieron hacia la ciudad.

- Chicos… - dijo Gato – Debemos estar alertas… pero cuando lleguemos a Cercaburgo, pensaremos en un plan. Ahí estaremos seguros…

- Pero si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Vanessa…

- Pero si ese loco quiere volver a su mundo, deberá pasar por Cercaburgo una vez más.

Trasladémonos hacia la Base de Policía de la ciudad.

- Así que se escaparon – dijo el Oficial.

- Si señor – dijo el Conejo Rancio – Pero van a Cercaburgo… eso es seguro.

- Comuníquenle al Sr. Secretario… si van a Cercaburgo, todo va muy bien.

El Oficial de la base despachó a Rancio de su oficina y sonrió. Era justo lo que querían.


	14. Adiós CatDog

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XIV**

**(Adiós CatDog)**

(Nota del Autor: Este capítulo es un poco largo... disculpen por la extensión, pero no pude hacerlo mas corto)

(Cercaburgo, 3 días después)

CatDog y el grupo se instalaron en la casa que Phineas y Ferb reconstruyeron como agradecimiento por todo lo que estaban haciendo por ellos. Fueron casi 2 días de reconstrucción.

CatDog, Perry y Doofenshmirtz estaban en la cocina tomando café. Se podía oír ruido de taladros a un lado de la casa, pero a ellos no les interesaba.

- Muy bien… ¿Qué haremos ahora? – dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- Tenemos que detener a ese "Secretario" antes que sus experimentos pasen a mayores – dijo Perry – Podrían poner en peligro a ambos universos…

- ¿Y los chicos? – preguntó Gato.

- ¡CatDog, Perry, Doof! – llamó la voz de Phineas - ¡Vengan!

Los nombrados salieron y vieron el traje de "The Beak" así como un equipo de control.

- ¿De dónde… han sacado…? – dijo Gato.

- Lo construimos – dijo Phineas – Es el traje de Súper Héroe digital…

- Lo que me recuerda… - dijo Perro abriendo los ojos.

- No Perro… no…

- ¡Súper, Súper Can! – dijo Perro mientras corría hacia la casa llevándose a Gato como consecuencia. Salió tras unos minutos con el traje de Super héroe: Una capa, la medalla que alguna vez le diera el alcalde y su plato de comida como gorra - ¡Y este es Gato-boy! – dijo Perro tomando un cartón de leche y poniéndoselo a Gato.

- Quítame eso – dijo Gato, luego miró a los equipos de Phineas y Ferb - ¿Cómo se supone que funciona?

- Bueno… Ferb y yo nos introducimos a "The Beak" y desde el equipo de Isabella se monitoriza todo. Las capacidades son las más avanzadas… tiene fuerza descomunal, control digital, rayos infrarrojos de visión, un escudo muy resistente… y capacidad de un campo energético protector.

- ¡Con esto no seremos derrotados! – dijo Gato – Es perfecto…

- Yo también los puedo ayudar… - dijo Perro - ¿Verdad Gato?

Gato seguía concentrado en "The Beak" y los demás en explicárselo.

- ¿Gato…? Yo también soy un súper héroe…

Pero nadie le respondió. De parte de Gato el ignorarle era totalmente intencional… pero de parte de Phineas y Ferb… no lo era.

(Auditorio del Departamento de Defensa)

- Sr. Secretario… ¿Está seguro?

- Así es Newton, usaremos las Armas CMI para poder ganar esta lucha…

- Pero los Campos Magnéticos Individuales…

- Es imposible que unos niños tengan el entrenamiento para poder operar dichos campos dependientes de la energía interior. No lo dominarán y derrotaremos fácilmente a su invasión. Esto no debería usarse… pero a circunstancias extraordinarias…

- CMI… - dijo Newton suspirando – Los antiguos lo llamaban aura, chi... o energía interior.

- Pero a diferencia de esos que pasaban años con entrenamientos para sincronizar su cuerpo y mente… nosotros controlamos los CMI usando tecnología.

En ese momento entró un asistente.

- Sr. Secretario – dijo el asistente – El Consejo ha dado la autorización para invadir Cercaburgo.

- Excelente… - Doofenshmirtz alterno miró a Newton – Llegó la hora Newton. Es hora de acabar con esos impedimentos de una vez por todas…

- ¿Atacaremos de lejos?

- No Newton… quiero verle la cara a ese siamés cuando le diga la verdad de su origen una vez más. Luego de decírselo… podrán matarle. ¡En marcha!

- Ya oíste al Secretario – dijo Newton al asistente – Prepárenlo todo.

(Cercaburgo, Casa de CatDog)

- A ver si lo entiendo – dijo Phineas - ¿Estás diciendo que el Secretario es la versión alternativa de Doofenshmirtz?

- Así es – dijo Gato – Parece que hay un equivalente a cada uno de nosotros en los universos.

- Pero yo jamás he visto a un CatDog… - dijo Isabella.

- Será porque no lo han buscado… lo que quiere decir que debe haber un grupo idéntico a ustedes en este universo.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo – dijo Phineas – Antes que el Secretario lo haga.

- Si los encontrara… sería muy peligroso para ellos y para nosotros – dijo Gato.

- ¡Ferb! – dijo Phineas – Activa tu GPS. Activa la alarma de Danville. Iremos a buscarlo en el traje.

Ferb tomó su GPS, activó la alarma de ubicación de Danville y lo volvió a guardar.

- Cuando haga un ruido sabremos que estamos sobre Danville.

En ese momento se empezó a oír un pitido en el bolsillo de Ferb.

- ¿Un celular? – dijo Phineas – Pero si no tenemos cobertura entre universos…

Ferb sacó su celular. Efectivamente ponía "Sin Señal".

- Creo que es tu GPS – dijo Isabella.

Ferb sacó su GPS y vio que parpadeaba porque tenía una alarma. El texto decía:

"_**Alarma de Ubicación: Danville"**_

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Phineas al ver la alarma.

En eso otra alarma empezó a sonar. Isabella se acercó a los equipos que habían construido para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

- ¡Algo sospechoso se aproxima hacia nosotros!

- Escuchen… - dijo una voz – Ríndanse y no serán ejecutados. Ríndase y pidan perdón por sus crímenes de traición…

- ¡Es el Conejo Rancio! – dijo Perro.

El grupo salió hacia el patio y vieron como un gran robot en forma de plataforma voladora se acercaba hacia ellos.

- Ferb… rápido, súbe al traje. Es hora de derrotarlos.

Ferb hizo un gesto aceptando la idea. Ambos subieron al "The Beak" y ajustaron los controles.

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Voltajes de operación normales. Circuitos en orden. Los signos vitales de ustedes chicos son normales. Operando con un 68 por cien de eficiencia.

- ¡Vamos Ferb! – dijo Phineas - ¡Es hora de detenerlos!

"The Beak" por así decirlo, salió hacia donde venía el robot en forma de Plataforma y quizo atacarlo con un certero golpe. Sin embargo, el golpe rebotó en una especie de escudo y "The Beak" fue propulsado violentamente contra el suelo.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! – dijo Perry - ¿Se encuentran bien?

- La situación es estable… signos vitales en rango – informó Isabella.

- No creas que un empujón nos bastará – dijo Phineas - ¡Ahí vamos!

Creo que debemos decir que "The Beak" internamente es un robot de dos niveles. En el nivel superior, Phineas y en el inferior Ferb. No quiere decir esto que Phineas sea más importante que Ferb… pero como habla más y es más emotivo, es preferible que lleve los mandos superiores.

- Phineas… activaré el modo de campo de energía – dijo Ferb.

Phineas descargó otro golpe contra el robot rival, pero esta vez por el campo de energía que generaba su propio robot evitó que los repeliera hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el Conejo Rancio.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Tsubasa (Full)' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- No nos derrotarás tan fácilmente, conejo verde.

- No creas que ningún empujoncito me detendrá…

En ese momento ambos robots se enfrentaron en lucha. Rancio movió los brazos del Robot con intenciones de alcanzar la cabeza del Robot de Phineas y Ferb. Estos respondieron atacando con las manos. Rancio en venganza hundió uno de los brazos del Robot cerca de la cadera del de Phineas y Ferb. Como es natural, Ferb que se ubicaba cerca por poco es alcanzado por la punta.

"_Daños de 10 por cien en el área del segundo piloto. Signos vitales normales…"_

- ¡Nadie daña así a mi hermano y se sale con la suya!

La ira de Phineas se canalizó de alguna forma en el robot que ellos comandaban. Sin saberlo, Phineas estaba usando el CMI (Campos Magnéticos Individuales) para decidir la batalla.

- Los sensores indican un aumento del 35 por ciento. La capacidad utilizada excede el 65 por cien desbloqueado. ¡La energía viene del piloto! – informó Isabella.

- ¿Phineas está teniendo un aura? – dijo Gato – Eso es… imposible…

- ¡Toma esto! – dijo Phineas concentrando energía en el golpe que dio al Robot de Rancio, haciéndolo explotar y mandando a volar lejos al corrupto conejo.

- ¡Lo vencimos! ¡Lo vencimos! – dijo Gato - ¡Phineas lo hizo!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Tsubasa (Full)')

"The Beak" volvió a la casa de CatDog. El grupo estaba totalmente impresionado.

- ¿Cómo es que tú…? – dijo Perro – Esa aura…

- Supongo que es algo propio de los héroes – respondió Phineas – Pero se lo debo a Ferb. Fue esa sensación de no querer ponerlo en peligro lo que activó… esa energía extra…

- ¿Quiere decir que si me esfuerzo… podré tener ese mismo poder?

- Claro que sí Perro – dijo Phineas – Eres el Súper Can después de todo.

- Gracias Phineas…

En eso una especie de rayo amarillo vino a lo lejos y atravesó a Perro, lanzándolo cerca de Phineas y salpicándole sangre.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'あかいくつ偽' del OST de Umineko)

- Vaya… soñando en ser súper héroes… los tontos que no dominan la tecnología.

Phineas volteó a ver quién había hecho eso. Era Newton y el Doofenshmirtz alterno en otra plataforma robot.

- Tú… infeliz… - dijo Phineas cerrando los puños.

- ¡Perro! ¡Perro! ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Gato.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – dijo el Doofenshmirtz alterno – Como bien definió Cercaburgo alguna vez… no eres un súper héroe… eres un súper cero. ¡Jajajajajaja!

- No te lo perdonaré – dijo Phineas – Realmente eres un hombre cruel…

- No tienes que decirme nada, cabeza de dorito…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Doofenshmirtz y Perry saliendo.

- Pero miren… es el fracasado que es mi otro yo. No sólo robaste a mi hija… sino que estás convencido que hiciste bien. ¡Es hora de mi venganza!

El robot disparó un haz láser de color amarillo. Parecía que era el fin de Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Súper, súper Can! – dijo Perro incorporándose y empujando a Doofenshmirtz a un lado. El rayo no impactó a ninguno.

- Sigues vivo… - dijo el Doofenshmirtz alterno – Veo que deberé apuntar mejor.

- ¡Ferb! – dijo Phineas – Prepárate… vamos a combatir una vez más…

Iban a acercarse al traje robótico cuando el haz láser lo impactó, lanzándolo lejos.

- Ahora que harán… ¡Jajajajaja! Me divertiré con lo que les haré…

Ahora sí que todo el grupo estaba en problemas. ¿Qué harían? El traje estaba lejos. Atrincherarse en la casa de CatDog no era la mejor idea.

- Debemos buscar a los Phineas y Ferb alternativos… - dijo Isabella – Ferb, revisa el GPS.

El GPS seguía con la alarma de "Danville" sonando.

- Ah… - dijo Newton - ¿Quieren saber algo invasores? No tienen que buscar nada…

El haz láser volvió hacia el grupo. Pero esta vez fue Perry quien usando una de las armas de su Fedora lo desvió lejos.

- Siguen con los truquitos… ahora verán…

- Sigue intentando – dijo Perry – Sólo eres una versión barata del Doofenshmirtz real.

El Doofenshmirtz alterno mordió su labio por la rabia.

- ¿A sí no…? ¿Qué te parece si los someto a las peores torturas cuando los capture? ¡Los venceré, inútiles invasores, ya verán!

En cuando el Doofenshmirtz alterno estaba descuidado por su rabia, Doofenshmirtz sacó un el rayo alentador y lo disparó contra él.

- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, atrincherémonos en la casa de CatDog!

Todo el grupo se encerró en la casa de CatDog. Ya ahí quisieron ver la situación de Perro.

- ¿Cómo está esa herida? – dijo Isabella.

- Está sangrando mucho… debemos curarlo rápido – dijo Perry – Espero que esto sirva.

Sacó una especie de varilla con base de plástico. La llevó a la cocina y la calentó. Irían a cauterizar la herida al rojo vivo.

- Escucha Perro – dijo Perry – Sé que te va a doler, pero tienes que resistir el dolor mientras cerramos la herida. Vamos… eres el Súper Can.

- Adelante… - dijo Perro.

- Yo te sostendré – dijo Phineas tomando las patas de Perro. Así mismo Ferb ayudó a sujetarlo.

- Vamos allá… - dijo Perry y colocó el ardiente metal sobre la herida de Perro.

- ¡Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – gritó de dolor Perro.

- ¡Ya está… ya está! – dijo Perry – Hay que vendarlo. Lo hicimos Perro… te salvamos…

En ese momento un sonido como de alguien golpeando las paredes se oyó.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'あかいくつ偽')

La puerta se vino abajo y aparecieron Newton y el otro Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

- Es Newton – dijo Perro – Y ese odioso secretario…

- Así es… - dijo Newton – Y no intenten hacer nada, porque el láser está apuntando hacia aquí. Un movimiento en falso… y todos morirán.

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a oír '黒のリリアナ' del OST de Umineko)

- Bueno… - dijo el Doofenshmirtz alternativo – Primero debo felicitar a Phineas… ha descubierto el poder de los CMI (Campos Magnéticos Individuales)… o lo que llaman en tu mundo… _aura._

Todos miraron a ese Doofenshmirtz con incredulidad.

- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

- Así es… esto es un arma. Bueno, podremos decir que tus emociones activaron la energía que rodea a los seres vivientes y eso lo canalizaste en tu traje robot. Ahh… los milagros de la nanotecnología. Lo único que me extraña… es que lo pudieras controlar.

- Phineas es increíble – dijo Isabella – Que te quede muy claro.

- Cuando pueda dominar los CMI… ya verás – le respondió Perro.

- Ah… habló el CatDog. Pues déjame decirte, "súper cero" que es imposible que controles los CMI. Verás… la aberración genética y propósito con el que fuiste concebido… fue para demostrar los efectos de un inhibidor de los CMI en humanos. Modificando el ciclo de ATP y NADP, no puedes "asimilar" los campos de energía. Igual para tu hermano el Gato… o debo decir, tu trasero.

Perro se deprimió al oír eso, pero se puso fiero inmediatamente. Posiblemente sólo estaba intentando confundirlo, así que no debía bajar la guardia.

- Algo más… mis sensores me permitieron oír que buscaban a los Phineas y Ferb de este mundo.

- Y cuando los encontremos… ya verá lo que te pasará... – dijo Isabella.

- Les ahorraré la búsqueda. ¡Esto es el Danville que andan buscando!

El grupo le miró con incredulidad.

- Verán… este sitio se llamaba Danville, allá por los años 1973. Pero necesitábamos un receptáculo de pruebas para varias cosas… así que lanzamos varios agentes mutágenos y radioactivos. De modo que toda la población de Danville se convirtió en animales. El caso más especial fueron unos hermanos… que se volvieron siameses…

- ¡Estás mintiendo! – dijo Gato – Dijiste que era un experimento genético…

- Eso fue lo que pusimos en el informe. Danville y todos sus habitantes fueron mutados. Nuestra ingeniería genética estaba al nivel, pero las crías no duraban nada, así que partimos de estructuras humanas que son más estables. Es gracioso que todos se hayan tragado ese cuento de la mutación en laboratorio. ¡Para que querría el gobierno hacer a un CatDog!

- ¿Eso quiere decir… que mis padres…?

- Ah… ese pie grande y ese sapo… sí, claro que eran tus padres. Y tú… eras sus lindos hermanos. Pero ellos te hicieron creer todo lo que crees ahora. Como si quieresan saber que sus hijos se trasformaron en un CatDog por mis experimentos. ¡Jajajajaajajajaja!

- Eso quiere decir… que el Phineas y Ferb alternativos… ¿Están en esta ciudad?

- No sólo están en esta ciudad. Ponte a pensar de porqué estos dos son tan opuestos. Adivina…

Phineas y Ferb sintieron miedo. Lo que el Doofenshmirtz alternativo había dicho… era demencial.

- No quieres decir… que…

- ¡Siii! – dijo el Doofenshmirtz alternativo - ¡Ellos son tus alternos que tanto andas buscando! Fueron un producto secundario de mis experimentos. ¿No se parecen a ustedes? Bueno… es que esto es un Universo paralelo… si yo soy mejor que ese Doofenshmirtz fracasado… seguro también habrán seres inferiores. ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír '黒のリリアナ')

En ese momento el grupo quedó en shock. Eso… era inaudito. ¿CatDog era realmente el Phineas y Ferb alternativo que estaban buscando? Y eso… ¿Significaba que sus padres… que en realidad habían pasado esa terrible etapa de ver como sus hijos degeneraban en un híbrido?

- Y bueno… - dijo el Doofenshmirtz alternativo – La eugenesia… es de lo mejor…

Y sacando un arma apuntó a CatDog.

- ¡No me vencerás… ya verás cuando active mi campo CMI! ¡Seré un héroe!

- Bueno… creo que acabaré con esa mitad idiota primero – dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno.

Y sin decir más disparó dos veces contra Perro quien intentó inútilmente activar un campo CMI. Los disparos lo hicieron caer y salpicaron sangre hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Perro! – gritaron los demás en coro.

- ¡Perro… resiste! – dijo Gato.

- Gato… - dijo Perro débil – Veo que no fui en realidad un Súper héroe…

- No digas eso… tu siempre fuiste un héroe de verdad… aunque yo…

- Gato no digas nada… - dijo Perro – Entiendo lo que sientes…

- Perro… resiste – dijo Phineas – Aunque no sé quién de nosotros dos eres…

- No llegué a conocerlos del todo… pero son tan buenos hermanos el uno al otro…

- No Perro… no mueras… - dijo Phineas - ¡No puedes dejarnos! ¡Resiste!

- Ahh… ya veo, eres como yo… tan… expresivo… así que Ferb sería como Gato… más tranquilo…

- No lo hagas… - dijo Ferb – Tienes que resistir…

- Tengo sueño chicos… - dijo Perro – Creo que cerraré los ojos.

Y cerrando los ojos, Perro dejó caer las patas. Había muerto.

- ¡Perro no! – lloró Gato – ¡Porqué… porqué te fuiste?

- Bueno… ahora de inicio a mi grandioso plan… - dijo el Doofenshmirtz alterno.

Y alejándose con Newton presionó un botón y se encerró en una especie de esfera de energía.

Gato cargó el cuerpo de su hermano y salió hacia afuera donde vio a Newton y al Doofenshmirtz alterno. Ambos sonreían, sin arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho.

- Vamos Gato… nadie te ama en esta ciudad, todos te odian… ¿Qué podrías hacerle a este miserable mundo? – dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno.

- ¡Quiero eliminarlo a todo! ¡Los odio a todos, inclusive a ti! ¡Deseo que toda esta miserable ciudad se vaya… quiero que todos se mueran!

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a oír 'Komm,susser Tod' del OST de la película End of Evangelion. Lo que vamos a describir aquí es un "poquitín" como el Tercer Impacto. La traducción de la canción es de ArkBlitz de los foros FandubMX.)

Del cuerpo de CatDog empezó a brillar una energía. Gato estaba generando un campo CMI producto de la ira que tenía contra el mundo por perder a su hermano. De repente Gato vio como su mente se llenó de sus pensamientos y de flashbacks violentos de su vida.

- Nadie me entiende…

- Eres tú quien no entiende a los demás… - dijo la voz de Perro.

- Tú no lo entendiste… siempre creíste que el mundo era bueno… no pensaste que había gente que quería hacernos daño porque éramos diferentes – dijo Gato.

- Eso pensaste tu también… que sólo estarías en el mundo por ganar dinero… que tus planes siempre te irían bien…

- Te he traicionado… he traicionado a mi propio hermano…

- Lo haz malentendido… era yo como el Súper Can quien debía velar por ambos… como dijiste, si era el favorito de nuestros padres… tenía que protegerte…

- Nadie me quiere… nadie nos quiere… por eso quiero que todos mueran…

- ¿Por eso vives Gato… para traer dolor y muerte?

"_Lo sé, yo te decepcioné, sé bien que yo me engañé,  
pensé que podría vivir sin nadie más.  
Mas hoy, entendí entre el dolor, que yo debo respetar  
que los que amas son los que valen más."_

- Seré el mismo si existo o si no… nada ha cambiado. Todos van y mueren… y ahora lo merecen por todo lo que nos hicieron…

- ¿Entonces, para qué tienes corazón?

- Creo que nunca me permitieron mostrarme que tenía corazón… siempre nos maltrataron… así que está bien que todos mueran…

- No debes hacerlo… ¿Acaso para esto estás aquí? – respondió la voz de Perro.

Gato enmudeció. Estaba muy confuso… y entonces…

- ¡! – dijo dando un tremendo grito.

En Cercaburgo comenzó un temblor. Phineas miró a Gato y vio como una gran esfera de energía se iba formando en medio de Gato, que todavía seguía abrazado del cuerpo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Phineas.

- El nivel del viento está aumentando – dijo Isabella mirando a un PDA – Las mareas aumetan… los instrumentos geográficos fallan… no sé que está pasando…

"_Con tristeza en mi corazón, creo que esto es lo mejor...  
Acabaré y me iré por siempre.  
Hecho ya está, me siento mal, es triste hoy la felicidad,  
nunca más amaré, mi mundo acaba..."_

- El campo Anti-CMI está materializándose – dijo Newton mirando a un PDA.

- Perfecto – dijo el Doofenshmirtz alternativo – Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado…

La esfera se elevó con Gato y se posó encima del centro de Cercaburgo. La gente corría desesperada por el temblor y no sabían que era lo que se les venía.

- La altitud es de 900 metros sobre el punto base de Cercaburgo – dijo Newton – El Campo Anti-CMI empieza a materializarse…

- Que siga… conforme más ira… más rápido destruirá los campos CMI de todos los habitantes. Incítalo a que siga… estamos seguros…

- No entendiste nada – dijo Newton - ¿Acaso vas a destruir a Cercaburgo? ¡Primero haz sufrir a aquellos que te atormentaron!

- ¡Gato, no lo escuches! ¡Ya basta! – gritó Phineas.

- ¡Basta! – pidió Ferb - ¡No les hagas esto! ¡Por favor!

La esfera se "abrió" cubriendo a todo Cercaburgo. Una especie de luz naranja empezó a llenar toda la ciudad y a rodear a las personas. Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se llenaban de terror cada vez más, y más que nada porque no sabían que estaba pasando.

- La potencia del Campo Anti-CMI ha aumentado un 45 por ciento – informó Newton.

- Ya está en el margen… pronto todas las formas de vida de Cercaburgo serán destruidas…

"_Quiero el tiempo regresar, pues la culpa mía es,  
no puedo estar sin los que quieres más.  
Sé que no puedes olvidar, el orgullo y el amor  
y eso hace que muera por dentro hoy."_

En la Casa de los Grasosos, estos vieron el peligro de la onda de color naranja e intentaron escapar, pero vieron que de repente todo se llenó de cabezas de Gato.

- ¡Waaaahhh! – gritaron de miedo los Grasosos.

- La tristeza llenó al mundo… el corazón de esta gente sólo ha sido guiado por la maldad

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con esas cabezas parlanchinas? – dijo Kike.

- ¿Saben cuál es la paga de todos los pecados?

- ¡LA MUERTE! – gritaron al mismo tiempo las cabezas de Gato y con eso, los Grasosos se derritieron como si fueran un líquido verduzco… como un Cifrut.

En la alcaldía unas garras que parecían los brazos de Gato tocaban a Rancio y se derretía en un líquido verduzco también.

"_Todo vuelve a la nada,  
y se va a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar...  
Todo vuelve a la nada,  
me vuelvo a decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar..."_

En diferentes lugares podía verse como una suerte de garra naranja perseguía a los pobladores. A quien iba tocando, iba derritiendo.

- ¡Detente Gato! ¡Detente!

- Lo sé… ya no tengo lugar en este mundo… pero es que tampoco lo deseé. Ya no tengo a Perro… ¿Quién me protegerá? ¿A quién acudiré? Ya no tengo nada…

- ¡Basta Gato! – decía Phineas – Por favor…

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo – Esto es perfecto… ese Gato furioso está limpiando las huellas de lo que hicimos…

- Creo que todavía me queda un acto para ganar el perdón de Perro en el otro mundo… proteger a sus últimos amigos… aunque eso me cueste mi vida. ¿Y qué me importa si muero?… Perro se ha ido… ¡Ya nada es igual sin él!

_"__En mi corazón, sé que ya no podré volver a amar,  
todo lo perdí... Lo perdí...  
Perdí todo aquello que en el mundo me importó..."_

Una esfera de color violeta apareció en medio de Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry y Doofenshmirtz. Los rodeó rápidamente… sirviéndoles como protección. Phineas vio que Gato brilló como si fuera un carbón a punto de consumirse.

- ¡Gato nooo!

- Esto es lo último que puedo hacer por ustedes. Adiós chicos… no nos olviden…

"_Quiero el tiempo regresar, pues la culpa mía es,  
no puedo estar sin los que quieres más.  
Sé que no puedes olvidar, el orgullo y el amor  
y eso hace que muera por dentro hoy."_

En medio del brillo y los gritos que de los que morían, Gato vio como de repente, Perro se levantaba como si sólo hubiera estado dormido.

- Perro, Perro… ¡Estás vivo!

- Es gracias a la energía que has proveído a mi cuerpo… ¿Pero está bien? ¿Podremos seguir en este mundo después de todo? Haz destruido a Cercaburgo… o estás a punto de hacer que todos mueran… ya no podemos empezar otra vez aquí.

- ¡No Perro, yo sólo quería vengarte!

- Entonces, tendremos que ser hermanos en el otro mundo…

- Pero todos han muerto o van a morir…

- Pues vivir tu vida idéntica en la otra vida, sería tu castigo por dejarte llevar…

- No me importa si estoy contigo, hermano…

"_Todo vuelve a la nada,  
y se va a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar...  
Todo vuelve a la nada,  
me vuelvo a decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar..."_

En ese momento, la luz naranja cambió a violeta y un grito ensordecedor, compuesto por múltiples gritos de gente llenó el ambiente. Algunos eran gritos de júbilo y otros… eran gritos de horror. De cualquier modo todos los que estaban en Cercaburgo se derritieron en un líquido verduzco… y luego ese líquido subió hacia CatDog y rodéandolo empezó como a hervir.

- Vamos Gato… pronto todo acabará…

- Estoy listo Perro… - y ambos se tomaron de las manos / patas.

"_Todo vuelve a la nada,  
y se va a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar...  
Todo vuelve a la nada,  
me vuelvo a decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar..."_

Y finalmente ellos se derritieron en un líquido mitad naranja, mitad violeta que al unirse con el otro provocó una tremenda explosión contenida en la esfera que Gato desató sobre Cercaburgo. La onda expansiva destruyó todo, salvo la casa de CatDog que estaba rodeada por la esfera que Gato le puso a Phineas, Ferb y demás como último acto de bien.

"_Todo vuelve a la nada,  
y se va a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar...  
Todo vuelve a la nada,  
me vuelvo a decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar..."_

Un gran brilló ilumino la ciudad y se vio como se abrió una especie… de puerta o agujero negro, para absorber todos los restos que quedaron de la ciudad. Un fuerte viento terminó de limpiar lo que quedó de la ciudad y la esfera que cubría a Phineas, Ferb y los otros se disolvió.

- La puerta dimensional permanente está abierta – dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno.

- Sr. Secretario, ya no tendremos problemas para la invasión.

- Sabía que hacer esto valdría la pena. Volvamos a la base – dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno.

De repente con un destello desaparecieron. Sólo quedó el grupo de Phineas y Ferb contemplando la destrucción total… y que CatDog… se había ido para siempre.


	15. Volver a donde debería estar

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XV**

**(Volver a donde debía estar)**

"_La patria, es posiblemente como la familia: sólo sentimos su valor, cuando la perdemos"_

_Gustave Flaubert._

(Cercaburgo, Casa de CatDog)

La luz intensa producto de la destrucción de Cercaburgo fue desapareciendo. Entonces, sopló un fuerte viento que llevó por los aires los restos materiales de la explosión: Hojas, papeles, trozos de hojas, plástico, etc. El ambiente irónicamente estaba… "limpio" no había ningún hedor a muerte ni nada parecido, porque todos los humanos se volatizaron en una especie de líquido verduzco, que salpicaba entre la ciudad, ya que era tan denso que no se lo podía llevar el viento.

En el monte que daba a la casa de CatDog, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry y Doofenshmirtz estaban mudos… sin palabras por lo que había ocurrido. Era demasiada información que se había metido en sus cabezas. Pero Perry y Doofenshmirtz podían soportar la carga psicológica… habían sufrido más que otros en toda su vida, en especial Doofenshmirtz. ¿Pero que podemos decir de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella? Acababan de saber que CatDog era el alterno de los dos primeros en ese universo. ¿Y dónde estaba el de Isabella? Ya nunca lo sabrían porque se volatizaron con las respuestas.

- ¡CatDog! – dijo Phineas - ¿Estás ahí?

El murmullo del viento sobre el líquido fue su única respuesta.

- ¡CatDog! – dijo Ferb - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otra vez, el mismo ruido…

- ¡Súper Can! – llamó Isabella - ¡Muéstranos que fuiste victorioso!

El mismo ruido respondió a sus llamados. En ese momento los tres supieron… que ya todo había acabado, que CatDog se había ido.

Entonces no pudiendo aguantarlo más… los tres estallaron en irremediable llanto.

- ¿Porqué…? – dijo Ferb - ¡¿Porqué tuvo que ser así? ¿¡Porqué este mundo tiene que ser tan malo? ¿Es que nadie quiere divertirse solamente? Esto no es lo que planeamos al cruzar a la Segunda Dimensión… ¡CatDog… no vivías solo en el mundo… nosotros podíamos ser tus amigos!

- Cuando atrapemos a… ese Secretario… va a recordar todo lo que le hizo a CatDog… ¡Es como si nos lo hubiera hecho a nosotros! – dijo Phineas.

Isabella sólo podía llorar al ver que sus amigos favoritos estaban sufriendo… ella también, porque era como si a Phineas le hubieran disparado delante de ella.

De repente, un temblor cortó la escena de dolor del grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Perry.

- ¡Es la puerta dimensional! – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Se está ensanchando… la fisura fue tremenda…

- ¿Eso que significa?

- Necesito ver los sensores, Perry, el ornitorrinco.

Doofenshmirtz se acercó a los monitores y vió lo siguiente:

"_Agujero de Gusano Madre – Diámetro de 2 Km_

_Energía residual producirá futuros agujeros en zonas aledañas._

_Agujero 01 – Washington D.C (4 horas restantes para apertura)_

_Agujero 02 – New York (2 horas restantes para apertura)"_

- ¡Es terrible Perry, el ornitorrinco! – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Esto lo hicieron a propósito. En 2 o 4 horas se abrirán dos agujeros de gusano más… sobre las ciudades más importantes de nuestro país. Este loco Secretario planea invadir nuestro mundo. Debemos detenerlo…

- Ese loco nunca logrará su cometido – dijo Phineas secándose las lágrimas - ¡Ferb, tenemos que reparar el traje robotizado! No los dejaremos ganar… aunque nos cueste la vida…

Ferb se levantó y decidió ayudar a su hermano.

(Oficina del Departamento de Defensa)

Vanessa había visto todo por la señal de los satélites espías del gobierno. Estaba mortificada… no paraba de llorar. ¿Acaso ese era su verdadero padre… un completo criminal? No podía aceptarlo… y supo que había pasado a otro mundo para caer en manos de un demente.

- Este no es mi padre… no lo será nunca… este es sólo un enfermo psicópata loco de poder… ¡Volveré con Doofenshmirtz y Perry!

En ese escuchó que en la oficina abrían la puerta. Eran Newton y el Doofenshmirtz alterno, los culpables de toda esa tragedia. Vanessa supo que si quería escapar… tenía que jugar a su juego.

- Mi querida hija… ¿Qué te pareció lo que ese gato egoísta le hizo a su ciudad de fenómenos?

- Fue algo sorprendente papá… ahora sé porqué nuestro país está en la Hegemonía Mundial.

- Por eso hija… porque hombres como yo y Newton lo hacemos todo por el país. Ahora que se han abierto 3 agujeros de gusano en Washington, Cercaburgo y New York… podremos cruzar y darte parte en este plan. ¿Qué dices…?

- Me parece fantástico… - dijo ella fingiendo - ¿Qué clase de participación?

- Ven aquí y te lo mostraré… - dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno.

Vanessa, Newton y el Doofenshmirtz alternativo bajaron por un ascensor hacia un laboratorio. En él se podía ver a una especie de robot en forma de caparazón sobre una gran plataforma.

- El prototipo ZX5621. Yo personalmente lo llamo "Zeuriel"… porqué me suena… a místico. Este robot tiene la tecnología más avanzada con armaduras hechas de nanotubos de carbono, posee capacidad de generar un campo CMI tan poderoso que podría volatizar a 10 Cercaburgos, y resiste a todo tipo de armas atómicas. Y será capitaneado por alguien que yo designe… ¿Qué dices mi hija… quieres probarlo y destruir el mundo que te robó de mi lado por tanto tiempo?

Vanessa miró a su padre con miedo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el ansia de poder de ese hombre? ¿Y por qué era el Secretario de Defensa de todo un país?

- Papá… - preguntó ella.

- Dime querida…

- ¿Cómo volviste a Washington desde Cercaburgo tan rápido?

- Ah… los dispositivos de tele-transporte – respondió – Seguro querrás uno… porque supongo que ese fracasado de tu ex padre no te compró un automóvil. Ten… aquí tienes…

Y le entregó una especie de PDA conectada a una esfera mediana.

- – dijo Newton – Tenemos que ir a preparar al Ejército y demás…

- Bueno mi querida hija… tu padre tiene que hacer sus funciones. Disfruta del teletransportador… si quieres hacer compras… y recuerda… nos vemos aquí dentro de 4 horas.

El grupo salió del laboratorio con Vanessa y la dejaron en la Oficina. Newton y el Doofenshmirtz alternativo, salieron de ahí.

En cuando Vanessa vio que se fueron, intentó acceder al laboratorio una vez más, pero vio que Doofenshmirtz le había puesto una clave. Si no podía sabotear el proyecto… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Una idea cruzó su mente, se dirigió al computador de la oficina y visualizó las imágenes del satélite de Cercaburgo. Phineas y Ferb estaban reparando su traje robot. En medio de la señal vio a Perry y a Doofenshmirtz.

- Papá… volveré a ti hoy…

Vanessa apagó la computadora y salió con el PDA de transportación. Colocó las coordenadas de Cercaburgo y se tele transportó.

En Cercaburgo se vio un destello cerca de la casa de CatDog… y de repente… a Vanessa.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Vanessa.

- ¡Hija mía! – dijo Doofenshmirtz abrasándola - ¡Te extrañé mucho, te extrañé mucho!

- He vuelto… - dijo Vanessa – Ese hombre… es un ogro. No hay nadie como tú, papá.

- ¿Me has llamado papá?

- No me importa mi origen… **tal vez no eras tan mal padre al final…**

- Hija… bienvenida a la familia. Ves Perry, el ornitorrinco, ella regresó a mi lado

- Vanessa… bienvenida al lado de donde siempre debiste estar.

- Perry, tienes razón, jamás debí abandonar el lado que me corresponde. Yo quiero a mi padre de toda la vida… no a un infeliz que quiere destruir a la gente.

- ¡Vanessa! – dijo Ferb – Haz vuelto…

- Ferb… también te extrañé. Nunca debí haber dejado a los que conocía.

Dijo esto y se acercó a Ferb y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Vanessa… - dijo Ferb sonrojándose.

- Ferb… lo nuestro… tal vez vaya a funcionar… - dijo ella pícaramente. Ferb se desmayó.

- Tenemos que volver a detenerlo – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Ha abierto 3 agujeros de gusano…

- No es necesario papá – dijo Vanessa – En este mundo él tiene satélites controlándolo todo… sólo hay una forma de vencerlo.

- Cruzando de nuevo hacía nuestro mundo y luchando ahí.

- Tenemos 4 horas… - dijo Vanessa – Cuando regrese y vea que me fui… se desviará de su plan original y podremos vencerlo. Tenemos que hacerlo…

- Chicos – dijo Phineas – "The Beak" ha sido reparado por completo.

- ¡Bien hecho! – dijo Vanessa – Es hora de regresar a defender nuestro mundo.

Por otro lado en la Oficina del Departamento de Defensa, Doofenshmirtz encontró una nota.

"_Sr. Secretario, si estás leyendo esto es porque me fui de aquí con el tele-transportador. No voy a manejar tu robot… y no voy a colaborar a que destruyas mi mundo. Nunca serás mi verdadero padre… ya que no te consideré así jamás. Mi lugar, es con mi gente y mi universo. Y con respecto a ti… no eres más que un demente, psicópata loco de poder. Vanessa"_

- ¡Destruiré a esa rebelde chica! – dijo tirando la nota - ¡Y a todo su condenado mundo!


	16. Preparativos

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XVI**

**(Preparativos)**

(Nota del Autor: Si se dieron cuenta, el nombre del prototipo del Doofenshmirtz alternativo era "Zeuriel". Y es que para contar una batalla de tales magnitudes… prefiero adaptar las formas de lucha descritas por Hideaki Anno en Evangelion Rebuild. Así que todos los créditos para lo que mencionemos en adelante van a éste genio y a su equipo de guionistas. No he encontrado forma de hacerlo más épico. Así que no se sorprendan si las cosas se ponen algo "Evangelion")

(Danville, Área Limítrofe)

No existe en la historia ningún viaje más impresionante o indescriptible para los afectados, que el viaje en el que al final regresan al mismo lugar, al mismo entorno y a la misma gente… salvo que los que viajaron vuelvan completamente cambiados.

Eso es lo que acababa de pasar con Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Doofenshmirtz y Perry. Habian cambiado totalmente. Y no era para menos dado que habían presenciado el juicio a una civilización… y ahora lo más importante, defender a su universo de otro juicio, pero un juicio artificial, basado en la envidia y no en la justicia.

- ¡Isabella! – llamó una de las exploradoras que se habían quedado en Danville – La Tropa la está buscando… tenemos que reportar la situación de emergencia.

- ¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó ella.

- Se han abierto 3 agujeros de gusano: Uno en Danville y otro en New York y el tercero en Washington D.C.

- Pues démonos prisa… - dijo Isabella – Phineas, Ferb… preparen todo…

- Isabella… "The Beak" se encuentra preparado.

- Ustedes lo abordarán… - dijo Isabella - ¿Tenemos algún otro robot disponible?

- Tenemos los prototipos de la casa del Árbol de Candace.

- Es perfecto – dijo Isabella – Chicas, prepárenlo, lo abordaré.

- ¡No Isabella! – dijo Phineas – Es peligroso…

- Lo sé Phineas – dijo ella – Pero es que debemos… defender nuestro mundo. Yo amo este lugar… me encanta el verano y sus planes… que su hermana los intente acusar… no quiero que por culpa de ese demente… todo esto se convierta en un Cercaburgo.

Phineas sintió un escalofrío al oír lo de "Cercaburgo". Tenían que vengar a CatDog. Era algo más que por ayudarlos en ese mundo… era por lo que hizo el Doofenshmirtz alternativo.

- No lo dudes Isabella – dijo Phineas – Vengaremos la muerte de CatDog. Lo que hizo ese malvado Secretario… no tiene nombre…

- Entonces abordaré el robot del prototipo de Candace. Lo haremos juntos…

Phineas se sonrojó… iba a responderle cuando un temblor se sintió en el lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Isabella.

- Hay una alta concentración de energía en el agujero de gusano de Danville.

- Ya vienen… - dijo Phineas – El Secretario ya viene… ¡Ferb! ¿Hay alguna manera de cerrar los agujeros de gusano?

- Se requeriría una energía muy alta… y en este Universo no creo que existan los campos CMI.

- Prepara todo Ferb… - dijo Phineas – Perry… Doofenshmirtz, vayan a la base de la casa del árbol. Dirigirán toda la operación desde ahí.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Vanessa – Quiero defender mi ciudad… mi universo…

- Será mejor que monitorees la operación – dijo Ferb – Déjame protegerte…

Vanessa se sonrojó y finalmente los 3 asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa del árbol. Phineas, Ferb e Isabella abordaron los robots.

El interior de la casa del árbol era un verdadero centro de operaciones. En el monitor principal se veía un reloj enorme que contaba hacia cero. Se veía "13:20 min restantes"

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Perry.

- El tiempo en el que esperamos que lo que sea que cruce el agujero de gusano llegue hacia aquí. El punto de liberación será el edificio "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated".

- Ese infeliz… - pensó Doofenshmirtz - ¡Tenemos que darle con todo lo que tenemos! Activen el control remoto… voy a conectarme hacia ese edificio por algunas cosas.

- Doofenshmirtz… - dijo Perry - ¿Qué intentas?

- Puede que mis inadores sean útiles para retrasar a ese Secretario.

- Confío en lo que haces…

- Activen el control remoto – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Activen los módulos de defensa del edificio. Modo de Seguridad al máximo.

En la pantalla apareció un campo que decía "Contraseña Maestra".

- Doofdelicioso – dijo Doofenshmirtz un poco avergonzado - ¡Liberen el sistema!

"_El Sistema de Defensa de DEI Incorporated se encuentra funcionando"_

- Señores… - dijo Gretchen – Phineas, Ferb e Isabella están por abordar sus robots.

- Comiencen el Sistema de Arranque – dijo Addyson – Hagan todo según las normas.

"_Se han conectado las terminales correctamente. Lecturas de voltajes normales…"_

- Los dos robots han rebasado el voltaje de activación. Conectando a los pilotos.

"_Se han establecido los links de monitorización vital. El Sistema de Soporte de Vida está funcionando. Niveles de Contaminación Psicológica en rango"_

- Activen la sincronización EMG entre piloto y robot…

"_Leyendo datos de las terminales musculares. Sincronizando datos… enlace completo"_

- ¡Lanzen los robots ahora!

"_Sistemas de Combate activados. Dos robots bajo monitoreo…"_

La gran pantalla del Centro de Operaciones se dividió en 7. En las dos primeras se veían imágenes de las cápsulas donde estaban Phineas y Ferb rodeados de monitores y los controles de su robot. En la otra se veía a Isabella en iguales condiciones. Al mismo tiempo en las otras 3 se veían los indicadores de signos vitales y contaminación psicológica de ambos. En la última, se veía en grande la imagen del satélite de Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated y por la cual seguirían la batalla.

Trasladémonos un momento al Robot ZX5621, al que llamaremos "Zeuriel" de aquí en adelante.

El Doofenshmirtz alternativo estaba junto a Newton en la cabina de control.

- Ya pronto llegará el momento…

- Sr. Secretario usted no tendrá que mover ni un dedo… con el Dummy System (Sistema "Falso") esta unidad opera sin necesidad de piloto. Podremos escabullirnos y dejar que nuestra avanzada Inteligencia Artificial destruya a esos niños y a la traidora de su hija.

- A Vanessa… la mataré yo mismo… por pasarse al bando de esos tontos. Ha cometido Alta Traición… y los crímenes son severamente castigados…

- Como usted diga, Sr. Secretario…

En ese momento se vio un brillo en el túnel que seguía el robot Zeruel.

- Ya vemos la luz del agujero de gusano… ya es hora Newton… pronto será la hora esperada.

"_Detectado el final del Agujero de Gusano. 2 minutos para el desembarco…"_

- Ya verás quien soy… Vanessa… pagarás tu traición…


	17. Batalla por Danville  Parte 1

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XVII**

**(Batalla por Danville – Parte 1)**

En Danville se sintió un temblor fuerte y las pantallas del Centro de Operaciones se pusieron todas de color rojo. Mensajes de "Alarma" empezaron a parpadear.

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a escuchar 'In my Spirit' del OST de Evangelion Rebuild 2.0)

"_Preparando Intercepción Tierra-Aire. Intruso detectado por el Sistema de Defensa del Edificio DEI Incorporated."_

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Vanessa.

- El objetivo ha salido del agujero de gusano. Está a 900 metros de DEI Incorporated – informó Addyson – Desplegando medidas defensivas…

El Edificio de Doofenshmirtz desplegó algunos inadores y empezó a disparar hacia el robot en forma de caparazón que salía del agujero de gusano.

- ¿Cuál es el estado de los otros agujeros de gusano? – preguntó Vanessa.

- No hay actividad en los otros agujeros…

- Fue presa de su ira… y no planeó las cosas – dijo Perry – Pónganme en comunicación con Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.

En las pantallas se vieron imágenes en tiempo real.

- Escuchen chicos… el Secretario está cegado por la ira. No ha mandado tropas a los otros agujeros de gusano. Si lo vencemos… todo habrá acabado.

- Afirmativo – dijeron los tres – Lo venceremos…

Las armas del Edificio de Doofenshmirtz siguieron disparando, pero de repente Zeuriel, lanzó un rayo de color azul que destruyó los últimos 3 pisos del edificio.

"_Pisos del 37 al 40 destruidos. Sistema de Defensa con daños graves…"_

- Usen todos los rayos inadores al mismo tiempo…

- Papá… - dijo Vanessa – Eso es muy peligroso…

- ¡Háganlo, tenemos que detenerlo a toda costa!

Las armas del edificio dispararon todo lo que tenían, pero un rayo azul destrozó el edificio en su totalidad. Se vió una especie de sombra azul al acabar la explosión.

- ¡Es un Campo CMI! ¿Cómo es posible…? – dijo Vanessa.

"_Edificio DEI Incorporated destruido. Daños en las capas hasta 20 metros bajo tierra. Se ha detectado un campo de energía. Parámetros desconocidos…"_

- Hay transporte de partículas subatómicas desde el agujero de gusano.

- Tenemos que alejarlo del agujero de gusano – dijo Vanessa – De otra forma será muy poderoso.

Trasladémonos al interior de Zeuriel.

- ¿Qué es lo que veo?

- Es ese robot Newton… ese robot de esos muchachos…

- ¿Atacamos? Ya están todos los sensores listos…

- No aún. Quiero que Vanessa sufra… así que vamos a hacer algo mejor… ¿Qué te parece un fratricidio? O mejor aún… ¿Un amigo-cidio? ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- Así que quiere usar el Dummy System.

- Así es… el Sistema Autónomo será perfecto… pero eso es después…

- ¿Después?

- Activaremos el módulo de Contaminación Psicológica. Luego infectaremos al piloto y activaremos el Dummy System. Sólo veremos desde lejos como es que entre ellos se matan y como Zeuriel los ayuda a su cometido…

- Es hora de activar el Módulo de Contaminación Psicológica…

Doofenshmirtz alternativo comenzó a escribir comandos para preparar el módulo.

"_Módulos de Contaminación y Dummy System preparados. Ubicar objetivo y luego los pilotos serán expulsados del modulo…"_

- A ver… - dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo – Será el primero que nos ataque…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'In my Spirit')

Vayamos a los robors de Phineas y Ferb e Isabella.

- Phineas… - dijo Isabella – Puedo ver al Robot de ese invasor…

- Cuidado Isabella… debemos tener cuidado… no sabemos como atacar…

- No sabes ser lo suficientemente agresivo – respondió Isabella – Déjamelo a mí… ¡Lanzando misiles Tierra-Aire!

El robot de casa de árbol lanzó 4 misiles que impactaron contra Zeuriel, pero no le hicieron nada.

"Los daños en el objetivo son nulos…"

- ¡Isabella! – dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¡No lo ataques ahí! ¡Sal de ahí!

"_El Robot pilotado por Isabella está en la línea de visión del enemigo…"_

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas - ¡Sal de ahí!

Zeuriel respondió disparando un cañón de plasma… que si bien no destruyó a Isabella, dejó su robot por el piso, porque el impacto la mandó volando al suelo.

"_Daños en extremidades… 20 por ciento. Constantes en rango, pero elevadas…"_

- ¡Isabella, regresa ahora! – dijo Phineas - ¡Ferb, dispárale a ese infeliz!

Ferb obedeció y lanzó 4 misiles contra Zeuriel… los 4 rebotaron.

- Phineas… - dijo Vanessa por el intercomunicador – Es muy poderoso por las partículas de Campo CMI que hay en el Agujero de Gusano. Deben salir de ahí y llevarlo lejos…

- Si es fuerte por el campo CMI… yo también puedo serlo… porque lo atacamos con ese _aura_ en Cercaburgo… déjame intentarlo…

- ¡No Phineas, es muy peligroso!

En ese momento Zeuriel apuntó un cañón de luz celeste oscuro… ¿Sería otro cañón de plasma?

- El Rayo de Contaminación está cargando… al primero que caiga…

- No me decepciones, Newton. Al cabeza de triángulo… odio su optimismo…

En ese momento Isabella se lanzó en medio de "The Beak" y el rayo de contaminación mental le alcanzó. El robot se llenó de un color anaranjado. Phineas… se asustó.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Nooooo!

Pero el robot no explotó. De repente Isabella vio como sus monitores brillaban y de estar en el mando del piloto todo se hizo blanco y apareció en un parque con Phineas.

- ¿Dónde estoy…?

- Isabella… al fin estamos solos…

- Phineas… ¿Acaso no teníamos que…?

- Olvídalo… fue un sueño… este es un tiempo para nosotros dos…

- Phineas – dijo sonrojándose – Al fin te das cuenta…

- Quería saber hasta dónde aguantabas – dijo Phineas abrazándola.

- Phineas… estoy tan feliz…

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a escuchar 'The Beast', del OST de Evangelion Rebuild 2.0)

Phineas abrazó a Isabella y se acercó para darle un beso… y entonces…

- Pues es una pena que tu felicidad sea toda una mentira… ¡Ilusa!

Y un rayo de luz cegó a Isabella en ese mundo imaginario.

(Nota del Autor: Lean aquí cuando acabe el coro del "Aleluya" del inicio)

- Profundidad del Inmersión Psicológica en 44/50 – dijo Addyson.

- ¡Niveles de Contaminación Mental críticos!

- ¡Desconecten todo! – dijo Vanessa – Habrá daños irreversibles…

- ¡El robot de Isabella no obedece a las órdenes!

- ¿Qué dices…?

En ese momento el robot dio un sonido tan agudo como un rugido. Estaba fuera de control.

- ¿Qué sucede con la piloto? – preguntó Vanessa.

- No recibimos señales de ella… ni EEG, ni ECG ni pulso. ¡Situación desconocida!

- ¡Phineas! – dijo Vanessa – Comunícate con la piloto…

- ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!

En una cápsula sobre un edificio de Danville, el Doofenshmirtz alternativo y Newton veían todo junto una laptop donde introducían comandos.

- Isabella está bajo el control de la contaminación psicológica – dijo Newton.

- Quería que sean los hermanos… pero que importa… comienza a inyectar a su sistema el Dummy System. Y sácala del trance… quiero que vea como su robot destruye a su amado…

- Niveles de Contaminación Mental en 49/50…

- Perfecto… habrá daños si la sacan de golpe de la ilusión. Hazlo… e inyecta de una vez el Dummy.

Isabella vio como de repente todo se "apagaba" y volvía a la sala de control de su robot. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso esa era el arma del enemigo… el miedo?

- Chicos… ¡Phineas! Tengo miedo… ayúdenme…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'The Beast')

En ese momento todos los monitores de su robot mostraron estática y luego apareció sobre todos ellos un logo que ponía "Dummy System – NSA Build / USA Defense Unit". La consola de observación mostró de nuevo el entorno.

- Phineas… ¿Qué es eso…? Dummy System… no lo entiendo…

En la plataforma del edificio, Newton ejecutaba una fatal orden.

- Activa el modo de Paranoia. Que destruya a "The Beak". Conociendo a Phineas… no moverá un dedo mientras Isabella lo destruye de a pocos… ¡Jajajajaja!

- Modo de Paranoia activado.

"_Módulo Robot Árbol pilotado por Isabella pasa al modo Berserk. Sistema liberado…"_

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Today is the Time to Say Goodbye' del OST de Evangelion Rebuild 2.0)

- Ahí estás… Isa…

No pudo continuar. El robot de Isabella producto del Dummy System de Newton atacó a "The Beak" y lo lanzó al suelo. Luego lo levantó y lo tomó por el cuello.

"_Seamos amigos, por siempre y para siempre…_

_Soñemos juntos el mañana… y caminemos por un camino de esperanza"_

- ¡Detente, detente! ¡No le hagas daño a Phineas!

En el edificio Newton y Doofenshmirtz alterno seguían viendo lo que pasaba.

"_Dummy System normal. Niveles de activación en 90 por ciento…"_

- Esto es lo más genial que se le ha ocurrido, Señor Secretario.

- Todo lo debo a ti… tu escribiste el Dummy System.

Volvamos a la base de Casa del Árbol.

- ¡Phineas! Defiéndete…

- No puedo – respondió por el monitor – Es Isabella… jamás le haría daño…

- ¡Si no haces nada, te matará! Está apretando la cabeza para destrozar la cabina del piloto. No la dañes, pero no dejes que te haga nada.

- ¡No puedo! – dijo Phineas llorando - ¡Es Isabella… no la dañaré aunque me cueste la vida!

- ¡Hagan algo! – gritó Perry – A este ritmo…

"_Daños en la estructura de cabina de piloto. Usuario: Phineas Flynn. Sistemas de Soporte de Vida, 45 por cien de posibilidad de error…"_

El robot de Isabella tomó a "The Beak" y esta vez empezó a golpear con violencia la parte de la cadera. Apuntaba a la cabina de piloto de Ferb.

"_Daños en la estructura de la cabina de piloto. Usuario: Ferb Fletcher. Sistemas de Soporte de Vida, 45 por cien de posibilidad de error…"_

"_Viviremos libres… como un ave en los cielos,_

_Hoy nos decimos 'adiós', hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar,_

_Hoy nos decimos 'adiós', hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar,_

_Añoremos la dicha de creer en el uno y el otro…"_

- Basta ya… - decía Isabella – No quiero dañar a nadie… ¡Basta ya! – dijo golpeando los monitores que decían "Dummy System - NSA Build / USA Defense Unit"

- Corten la sincronía entre Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher. Cambien "The Beak" al modo automático. Activen el Sistema de Defensa…

- Pero Vanessa… Isabella…

- Sé que es difícil… pero no quiero que nadie muera… ¡Háganlo!

"_Hoy nos decimos 'adiós', hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar,_

_Hasta que llegue ese día, nos volveremos a encontrar."_

En ese momento en los monitores de "The Beak" aparecieron "The Beak Defense Mode – Phineas and Ferb Build". La pantalla de observación se apagó.

- Será mejor que Phineas no vea lo que va a pasar… - dijo Vanessa suspirando.

Pero Phineas movió un cable y la pantalla se reactivó. Se quedó mudo al ver lo que vió.

"The Beak" tomó el control automático. Tomó al robot de Isabella y lo lanzó con violencia contra las ruinas de Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Eso lo aprovechó Zeuriel, para tomar al robot con una Isabella inestable emocionalmente y la lanzó dentro del agujero de gusano.

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas - ¡Noooo! ¡Vanessa! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

- Lo siento Phineas… lo siento…

- ¡Secretario! – gritó Phineas – Me vengaré de ti aunque sea lo último que haga… ¡Waaaahhh!


	18. Batalla por Danville  Parte 2

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XVIII**

**(Batalla por Danville – Parte 2)**

**(Nota del Autor: Antes de empezar, dos cosas. La primera, si se preguntaban si soy un fan de Evangelion... espero que este capítulo responda a su pregunta de manera contundente. Todo el crédito por esto va a Hideakki Anno y el equipo de Guionistas de Evangelion. Ellos hacen todo tan soberbio... de modo que ya no hay más que ceñirse a sus recomendaciones. No imagino esta escena de otro modo. )**

- ¡Waaaaahhh! – gritó Phineas – No dejaré que gane ese infeliz…

En la plataforma del edificio, Newton planeaba más cosas.

- Activa el modo de Campo CMI estable… - dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo

Zeruel lanzó un rayo y selló el Agujero de Gusano. Isabellla quedaría atrapada.

En ese momento Doofenshmirtz alternativo tomó la laptop de Newton y empezó a hablar por el modo de altavoz externo de Zeruiel.

- ¿Sabes algo Phineas? – dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo – Isabella está atrapada ahí dentro. ¿Sabes qué…? Si no la libero las fuerzas de marea irán cerrando el agujero negro y la aplastarán. Si quieres que viva, deberás rendirte y entregarme tu patético robot.

- Prefiero luchar hasta caer… antes que entregarme. ¿Verdad Ferb?

Ferb asintió desde su cabina.

- ¡Pues que tonto que eres! Te venceré yo mismo…

Doofenshmirtz alternativo miró a Newton, le devolvió la laptop y le dijo:

- Ataque Psicológico… objetivo "Ferb Fletcher".

- A la orden señor… aunque… ¿No es a Phineas a quién…?

- La lucha es algo que sólo lo entienden la presa y su depredador. Nadie más debe interferir.

Zeuriel lanzó un rayo hacia "The Beak" pero hacia la cabina de Ferb. En ese momento el vio un flash y como la cabina se disolvía en un blanco brillante. Apareció en el Patio de su casa.

- ¿Dónde estoy…?

- Ferb… - dijo Candace – Tengo algo que decirte…

- ¿Qué es…?

- Haz estado siempre opacado por Phineas… así que deberías… ya sabes, tomar tu lugar.

- Pero qué dices… es mi mejor amigo… y mi hermano, yo jamás…

- Es que no lo entiendes… no te da la oportunidad de brillar…

- Candace… yo nunca haría nada contra…

- Pues… sabes algo… es una pena. Ferb… la verdad… es que yo…

(Nota del Autor: Vuelvan a escuchar 'The Beast' del OST de Evangelion Rebuild 2.0)

- ¿Qué tú que… Candace?

- Siempre… me pareciste… muy lindo… no quería acusarte…

- Candace – dijo sonrojándose – Creo que eso…

- ¡Eso deberías decírselo a Phineas! – le gritó de repente.

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a leer aquí después del coro de "Aleluya" del inicio.)

- Profundidad de Inmersión Psicológica en 45 / 50.

- ¡Niveles de Contaminación Mental Críticos!

- ¡Hay actividad semi epiléptica en el EEG!

(Nota del Autor: EEG, es el electroencefalograma o registro de la actividad cerebral)

- Diablos… - dijo Vanessa – Es otro ataque de contaminación mental. ¡Corten la sincronía entre Ferb Fletcher y el robot!

- Negativo – dijo Addyson – El robot rechaza los comandos…

- ¿El Dummy System?

- No hay actividad extraña en el código ni en la memoria…

- ¿Entonces, qué está pasando?

- El propio piloto está rechazando los comandos…

- ¡Ferb, reacciona! ¡Por favor, habrá daños irreversibles si no sales!

- ¡Ferb! – gritó Phineas - ¡Sal de ahí, por favor!

- Te ayudaré Phineas…

- ¡Actividad del EEG alcanzando la zona límite! – dijo Addyson.

- ¡Niveles vitales cardíacos acercándose al máximo!

- Ferb… por favor detente… si sigues resistiendo el Ataque Psicológico, tu cuerpo colapsará.

- No me importa eso – dijo Ferb – Quiero ayudar a Phineas…

- Es el ataque psicológico lo que te confunde… sal de ahí.

- ¡Ferb! – le gritó Perry - ¡Sal de ahí por favor!

- No lo haré…

- ¡Niveles cardíacos altos! Se va a parar…

En ese momento Zeuriel lanzó un rayo que sacudió la cabina de piloto de tanto Phineas y Ferb, y Ferb producto del estrés emocional, colapsó.

- ¡Ferb! – gritó Phineas.

- No tenemos lecturas de EKG. Su pulso es débil…

- Activen Sistemas de Soporte de Vida…

"Piloto Ferb Fletcher en estado crítico. Aplicando medidas de soporte…"

- Phineas, expulsa la cápsula de Ferb… ¡Ahora! – le indicó Vanessa.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'The Beast')

La cápsula de Ferb fue expulsada de "The Beak". En tierra la recibieron un grupo de exploradoras y lo llevaron para darle asistencia médica.

- Ahora Phineas… - dijo el Doofenshmirtz alternativo – Estamos solos… ahora me demostrarás tu potencial… ¿Qué dices?

- Tú… el Secretario de Defensa… pues te voy a dejar que no podrás ni escribir un papel…

- Ah… me gusta cuando los niños se ponen fanfarrones…

- No sólo dañas a mi mejor amiga…

- Dirás a tu noviecita – dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo – No creas que no lo he notado…

- … y luego… tienes el atrevimiento de atacar a mi hermano. ¡Jamás te perdonaré!

- Déjate de habladurías… y pelea…

En la plataforma, activó el Dummy System al 100 por cien de su capacidad.

En ese momento ambos robots: The Beak y Zeuriel empezaron a encarnizarse en un violento combate. Y no era para menos… si Phineas no se daba prisa, el agujero de gusano aplastaría a Isabella… dado que Zeuriel lo había cerrado.

(Nota del Autor: Vuelvan a escuchar 'In my Spirit' del OST de Evangelion Rebuild 2.0)

Phineas atacó primero a Zeuriel, pero este respondió con un rayo que pulverizó un parque por donde estaba situado Phineas.

- ¡Atácame si puedes! – le repuso Doofenshmirtz alternativo.

Phineas entendió que atacarlo en la ciudad… donde habían civiles era una mala idea. Corrió y decidió salir hacia el campo. Ahí podría atacarlo con facilidad.

Zeuriel lo siguió y lanzó una especie de rayo de plasma. Phineas lo esquivó, maniobraba con dificultad en los comandos tipo videojuego que tenía la cabina.

Zeuriel tomó a Phineas (Al robot) por un pie y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo. Phineas se quizo levantar pero un rayo disparado hacia el cuerpo lo hizo golpearse contra los controles por el impacto y la sacudida.

"Daños al piloto en un 20 por ciento. Signos vitales anómalos…"

- Phineas por favor… sal de ahí… - dijo Vanessa.

- No lo entiendes… debo salvar a Isabellla. ¡Debo salvarla!

Zeuriel disparó el láser de plasma contra Phineas otra vez. The Beak cayó, pero Phineas se incorporó. Sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo…

"_Daños en un 45 por cien en la unidad. Sistemas de Soporte Vital a un 67 por cien de confiabilidad"_

- Si no hacemos nada… - dijo Vanessa – Phines va a…

- ¿Porqué la Agencia no hace nada? – dijo Perry - ¡Monograma!

Zeuriel como anticipándose a esto, disparó un rayo hacia el suelo y una especie de hilo explotó por toda la ciudad.

"_Daños de 70 por cien a los canales de la Agencia. Se ha perdido comunicación con el Control Principal. No se conoce la situación de los Agentes…"_

- Agente P – dijo Carl por el PDA – Estamos en problemas…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hemos detectado temblores en Washington y New York. Las huestes de ese otro Universo intentarán cruzar el agujero de gusano…

- Creo que esto es una lucha que sólo Phineas podrá ganar…

Phineas seguía luchando como podía contra Zeuriel. Lo evitaba, le lanzaba troncos de árboles, piedras y todo lo que podía. La artillería de su robot ya la había agotado hace mucho. Pero sabía que se cansaría si seguía en evasiva. Tenía que diseñar un ataque…

Entonces tuvo una idea. Vio que había una gran montaña de cable eléctrico en las torres de tensión. Decidió usarlo…

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, cabeza de triángulo?

Phineas tomó los cables que pudo y empezó a rodear a Zeuriel, como si un perro persiguiese su propia cola. Pronto Zeuriel estuvo totalmente enredado por el cable.

- Veamos si te gusta la electicidad… - dijo Phineas y tomando con ambos brazos los extremos del cable, descargó la batería del robot y aplicó una descarga contra Zeuriel.

"_La batería de autonomía de The Beak ha sido descargada en un 93 por ciento. Quedan sólo 5 minutos de autonomía…"_

La descarga hizo una sobrecarga y el escudo de Zeuriel explotó y todo el lugar se llenó de humo.

- ¿Lo hemos logrado? – dijo Vanessa - ¿Lo ha vencido?

Cuando el humo se disipó la respuesta era la más equivocada. Zeuriel se había regenerado por el uso de nanotubos de carbono y tomando a Phineas por la cabeza, golpeó repetidas veces la cabina del piloto. Luego golpeó la espalda y destrozó el compartimiento de baterías.

"_Batería de autonomía destruida. El Sistema no puede operar. Se mantienen sólo Sistemas de Soporte de Vida…"_

The Beak cayó y por más que Phineas quizo reactivarlo… ya no pudo hacerlo. Era el fin.

- ¡Phineas! – gritó Vanessa.

Todos los contactos del monitor se cortaron en la base. Ya no podían saber nada.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'In my Spirit')

En ese momento en la cabina de piloto, Phineas estaba en su peor momento. Los golpes y los ataques de Zeuriel lo habían malherido. Estaba sangrando por la cabeza, siendo un chorro pequeño de sangre que se deslizaba desde su cabello, pero al mismo tiempo se le veía la ropa raída por los golpes y demás que soportó dentro de la cabina. Tenía múltiples contusiones.

Estaba en esa situación cuando se activó el monitor y apareció una imagen de video de Isabella atrapada. Estaba en posición fetal y como llorando.

- Sabes algo… - dijo Zeuriel – Te estoy mandando señales de Isabella. Quiero que veas como la aplastan las fuerzas de marea…

- Tú… - dijo Phineas – tú…

- ¿Quieres salvar a Isabella? Bueno, cualquiera en tu situación lo haría… pero bueno… como ya no tienes batería… estás indefenso.

(Nota del Autor: De nuevo… todo el crédito es a Hideakki Anno y los guionistas de Evangelion)

Zeuriel disparó el láser plasma contra Phineas una vez más. Era el fin…

- No tiene energía… - dijo Vanessa – No hay nada que podamos hacer…

- ¡Phineas! – gritó Perry.

En la cabina de piloto de Phineas estaba con los puños y ojos cerrados. Parecía que estaba llorando, pero de repente abrió los ojos con la expresión más espantosa que alguien habría visto. Por primera vez en años… estaba furioso.

- Isabella… no me la quitarás… ¡Devuélvela! ¡DEVUÉLVELA YA!

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a escuchar 'Sin from Genesis' del OST de Evangelion Rebuild 2.0)

En ese momento todos los equipos dentro de la cabina de piloto se reactivaron. Phineas estaba cubierto por una especie de aura de color amarillo.

- The Beak se ha reactivado – informó Addyson.

- Eso es imposible… - dijo Vanessa – No tiene batería…

En la plataforma de Newton las cosas eran peores.

- ¿Acaso a entrado en modo Berserk?

- No lo sé… no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa con ese robot – dijo Newton asustado – Se ha reactivado… sin energía…

"_Detectado Campo CMI de Rango 3…"_

- ¿Qué diablos…? Pero si el agujero de gusano está sellado. ¡Newton! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- No lo sé, Sr. Secretario… no lo sé…

- ¡Atáquenlo! Activa la potencia del Dummy System.

- El Dummy System está en el límite… no se puede ir más allá…

- Imposible… ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Qué demonios… es eso?

En la cabina de piloto, Phineas hacía su declaración de intenciones.

- Te puedo permitir todo… ¡Menos que dañes a mis amigos! ¡Me las pagarás por lo que le hiciste a CatDog, a Ferb… pero sobre todo por lo que le haces a Isabella!

Zeuriel intentó disparar el rayo de Plasma, pero una especie de escudo dorado que rodeaba al robot de Phineas evitó que el rayo siquiera lo tocase.

- Está absorbiendo… las partículas del otro Universo… - dijo Newton.

- Todavía hay esperanza… - dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo.

En la base de la casa del árbol también andaban desconcertados.

- Profundidad de Inmersión Psicológica… 48/50. ¡Ir más allá es peligroso!

- ¡Detente Phineas! – dijo Vanessa – El robot no soportará toda la energía… ¡Tu cuerpo no soportará toda la energía!

- No quiero un verano sin Isabella… no me importa lo que me pase… ¡Regrésala! ¡Regrésala a mi lado, ahora mismo!

Phineas disparó una especie de láser que lanzó a Zeuriel al suelo. Caminando lentamente se dirigió hacia el agujero de gusano.

- ¡Deténgalo! – dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo.

Zeuriel se levantó y rápidamente se interpuso entre Phineas y el agujero de gusano. El robot de Phineas comenzó a brillar con el aura amarilla…

- ¡Phineas! – gritó Ferb al ver lo que iba a suceder - ¡No te rindas! ¡Lucha por tus sueños! ¡Recuérdalo siempre… el verano tuyo es! ¡El verano es sólo tuyo!

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas - ¡Te salvaré!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Sin from Genesis')

Cuando Phineas tocó el campo Anti CMI de Zeuriel, todo se hizo blanco. Apareció en un espacio vacío flotando e Isabella con él.

- Haz hecho mucho para salvarme… pero no deberías esforzarte tanto…

- Sólo me importas tu ahora…

- ¿Así que al fin entendiste mis sentimientos?

- Es posible… pero lo que quiero ahora… es salvarte la vida. El verano no es igual si tú no estás… no es lo mismo si no te tengo a ti. ¡Y por eso te sacaré de aquí!

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a oír 'Give me Wings' del OST de Evangelion Rebuild 2.0)

El aura del robot de Phineas neutralizó el campo Anti CMI de Zeuriel… y apareció en su lugar una especie de remolino de color amarillo. Como si se tratase de una aspiradora, pequeñas partículas empezaron a ser atraídas.

"_Si pudiera pedir un deseo, que se hiciera realidad ahora…_

_Por favor deseo tener alas blancas… en mi espalda, como las aves..."_

- Imposible analizar el estado de "The Beak". La cantidad de energía sobrepasa los sensores…

- Esto… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Es algo… indescriptible… está absorbiendo las partículas libres de Zeuriel… convirtiéndolas en su propio Campo CMI… o como dirían en este mundo… está haciendo brillar su aura propia…

"_En el gran cielo quiero desplegar mis alas y volar,_

_Volar hacia el cielo libre y sin preocupaciones,_

_Quiero batir mis alas… y volar…"_

En el monitor podían ver como Phineas, o bueno… el robot rodeado de un aura amarilla, atravesaba a Zeuriel como si fuera un helado atravesado por el palillo con el que lo comemos. El Campo CMI del Agujero de Gusano se iba haciendo más delgado… y más delgado, mientras que el de Phineas, se iba ensanchando más y más.

- ¡Haga algo, Sr. Secretario! ¡Esto está muy mal! Va a cruzar la barrera entre los dos Universos…

- No puedo hacer nada… jamás he visto algo así antes. No puedo… hacer nada…

"_Aún sigo soñando esas cosas,_

_Esas cosas que soné cuando era sólo un niño…"_

Finalmente Phineas atravesó a Zeuriel y tocó el Agujero de Gusano. Como si se tratara de vidrio, le dio un golpe al Campo CMI y este se resquebrajó. Metió el brazo del robot y tomó el robot de casa de árbol que flotaba atrapado. Había salvado a Isabella. Luego jaló con fuerza y rompiendo el propio Campo CMI del Agujero de Gusano, la sacó de ahí.

"_En el gran cielo quiero desplegar mis alas y volar,_

_Volar hacia el cielo libre y sin preocupaciones,_

_Quiero batir mis alas… y volar…"_

En cuando la jaló, el robot atravesó a Zeuriel y este explotó en mil pedazos. El robot insignia del Doofenshmirtz alternativo fue reducido a cenizas. En ese momento y producto de la energía que había sacado Phineas del Agujero de Gusano, este se descompensó y se hizo aún más grande.

- Los agujeros de gusano en Washington y New York se han cerrado. La energía se concentra en Danville… - informó Addyson.

- Hemos ganado… - dijo Vanessa – Se acabó, Sr. Secretario…

- No todo ha acabado – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Falta ver lo que pasará con Phineas.

- Espero que el Agujero de Gusano no absorba a la ciudad… no como Cercaburgo…

"_Los agujeros de gusano de New York y Washington han sido cerrados. La descompensación de energía concentrará todo en Danville…"_

- ¿Pero qué diablos… es eso? Ese robot… no ha sido creado por humanos… ¿Cómo puede aguantar tanta energía sin destruirse?

- No lo sé, Sr. Secretario… no lo sé…

- Estamos atrapados… - dijo Doofenshmirtz alternativo – Estamos ante el mismísimo Juicio Final… y ese "The Beak" será el que nos condene al tormento eterno…

- Es imposible cruzar el agujero de gusano por la descompensación…

- ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes! No se… si volveremos a nuestro Universo con vida…

"_En el gran cielo quiero desplegar mis alas y volar,_

_Volar hacia el cielo libre y sin preocupaciones,_

_Quiero batir mis alas… y volar…"_

- La energía rodea a Danville. Está absorviendo las partículas diminutas en busca de energía… - dijo Addyson – Los medidores ya no indican nada útil…

- No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa – dijo Vanessa - ¿Acaso… este es el poder del amor?

En el patio, Ferb estaba viendo lo que pasaba mientras era atendido.

- Muy bien hecho Phineas… supongo que sólo tú puedes hacer algo tan espectacular como esto. Al fin has demostrado tu amor… la has salvado… buen trabajo, hermano.

En ese momento una especie de esfera naranja rodeó a "The Beak" que tenía en los brazos el Robot de Isabella.

- He cumplido mi promesa… - dijo Phineas – Te he rescatado Isabella… no te dejé ir…

Vanessa miraba con miedo la esfera naranja que había rodeado a Phineas e Isabella.

- ¡Esa esfera…! - dijo Vanessa.

- Sí… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Como Cercaburgo… toda esa energía…

- Esa energía para abrir el Agujero de Gusano y cerrar los otros – dijo Vanessa – La sacará de algún lado… y creo que será de Danville. Va a pasar lo mismo que en Cercaburgo… la fusión de todos los seres vivos en materia básica. La vuelta a los orígenes…

- No hay nada que pueda echarlo atrás… - dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- Danville estará llegando a su fin – dijo Vanessa - ¡El fin de Danville, ha comenzado!


	19. Batalla por Danville  Parte 3

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XIX**

**(Batalla por Danville – Parte 3)**

La esfera naranja rodeó a los robots de Phineas e Isabella. El agujero de gusano se descompensó… era el fin. O eso era lo que todos pensaban.

- ¡Esa luz! – dijo Vanessa - ¡Es como Cercaburgo! ¡No puede ser!

Trasladémonos a la Cabina del Piloto de Phineas.

- Isabella… ¿Estás bien? Cumplí mi promesa…

- Phineas – decía ella por la cámara – Gracias por salvarme…

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – le respondió Phineas – Toda esta energía… no quiero… que todo acabe como Cercaburgo…

- Pero lo hiciste… - respondió ella – No te importó lo que pasase, sólo entraste, me sacaste del agujero de gusano… y Phineas, valoro mucho eso. Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí.

- Tal vez si concentramos la energía en el agujero de gusano… - dijo Phineas – Podría colapsar y cerrarse, disolviéndose toda la energía.

- Y de ese modo… Danville volverá a la normalidad – respondió Isabella – Hagámoslo…

Volvamos a la base de la Casa del Árbol. Es más adecuado describir lo que va a pasar, desde ese punto de vista… el punto de vista de los afectados.

- La energía se concentra en un solo punto… los dos robots – informó Addyson.

- Se está desplegando un campo de energía… que se extiende por 50 metros de díametro en el Centro de la Ciudad – informó Gretchen.

- ¿Acaso esto será otro Cercaburgo? ¿Acaso vamos a morir? – preguntó Vanessa.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer si es el caso… - dijo Doofenshmirtz.

En ese momento se sintió una especie de temblor. En los monitores se veía como de repente la energía acumulada empezaba a caer.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se disuelve la energía?

- No tengo ni idea – dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¿Qué intenta hacer?

Phineas e Isabella se metieron en el agujero de gusano y en cuando lo hicieron, este empezó a contraerse, producto de las fuerzas que cancelaban al propio agujero de gusano. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse del todo, salieron por el pequeño agujero que quedaba.

- ¿Pero qué están…? – dijo Vanessa.

La luz anaranjada se disolvió de los robots de Phineas e Isabella y tras otro violento temblor, el agujero de gusano se cerró, separando los dos Universos otra vez.

"_Agujero de Gusano en Danville cerrado. Se ha perdido toda señal del Universo alterno…"_

- Nos hemos salvado… - dijo Vanessa - ¡Papá, nos hemos salvado!

Todo el grupo en la sala de control estalló en júbilo. Phineas había desviado la energía hacia el agujero, cerrándolo y evitando la invasión de Doofenshmirtz alterno.

La onda expansiva del tremor por el cierre del agujero negro lanzó un par de las ruinas del Edificio de Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated hacia la plataforma donde estaba Newton y el Doofenshmirtz alternativo. Una viga de hierro cayó sobre la plataforma y como justicia divina, aplastó a Newton, matándolo instantáneamente.

- ¡Newton! Esto… es imposible…

Los problemas para el Doofenshmirtz alternativo aumentaron cuando vio que la cabina de piloto de Phineas y la de Isabella se expulsaron de los robots y desembarcaron, por así decirlo a pocos metros del Secretario del otro universo. Las cápsulas se abrieron y salieron Phineas e Isabella mirando al Doofenshmirtz alterno.

- ¡Imposible! – dijo el Doofenshmirtz alterno nervioso – Esto es imposible…

- Llegó tu hora, Sr. Secretario… es hora que pagues por tus crímenes.

En la base del árbol todos estaban sin palabras. Era Phineas contra el Secretario del otro Universo. Y entre otras cosas… estaba lo de CatDog y lo de Isabella.

El Doofenshmirtz alterno vio que no tenía escapatoria en la azotea de un edificio. Le temblaban las piernas… tenía miedo de Phineas por la forma en la que destruyó a Zeuriel. Y ahora que el agujero de gusano estaba cerrado, no podía albergar esperanzas de que volviera a su universo.

Viéndose perdido, sacó de su bata un arma.

- ¿Este es tu jugada final? – dijo Phineas – No te tengo miedo…

El Doofenshmirtz alterno apuntó hacia Isabella. Al ver esto Phineas se puso en medio.

- Ya no tienes nada que hacer. Déjalo ya… estás perdido…

- ¡No me digas nada, cabeza de triángulo! – le respondió el Doofenshmirtz alterno - ¿Cómo he podido ser vencido por alguien como tú? Es imposible…

- Pues créetelo – le respondió Phineas – No sólo quisiste hacerle esto a Isabella… sino que le hiciste eso a CatDog… ¡Es como si me lo hicieras a mí!

- Tú nunca entenderías mis motivos… vivías en otro mundo preocupado por tu verano perfecto. ¿Qué puedes decirme tú?

- Adelante… sigue todo ese discurso inútil. Dispara… si quieres, ni yo ni Isabella te tenemos miedo. Sólo eres un cobarde que se refugia en la tecnología para hacer daño a la gente.

- ¡Jajajaajjaa! – le respondió el - ¿Cobarde dices? ¡No sabes nada! ¡Primero me robaron a mi hija… y luego la muy zorra me traiciona!

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo Isabella – Ella fue tu hija… pero tus acciones llenas de maldad te la quitaron. Doofenshmirtz es un mejor padre que tú…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada! – dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno .

Isabella dio unos pasos fuera de Phineas.

- Tu hija… la perdiste cuando decidiste hacer todo eso. Como si el ansia de poder del hombre fuera todo para él. ¿Qué ganará el hombre si al ganar todo en el mundo, perdiese su alma?

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Muere, entrometida! – y le disparó a Isabella.

Isabella dio un grito y cayó al suelo por la bala que había entrado cerca del estómago. La bala había fallado su objetivo de matarla… pero para Phineas eso fue el límite.

- ¡Waaaahhhh! – gritó con furia - ¡Es suficiente! ¡Jamás te perdonaré!

- ¡Jajaajaja! Y siempre quise hacer esto… - en eso Doofenshmirtz alterno se acercó a Phineas y lo miró a la cara - ¡Siempre… siempre he odiado tu felicidad! Nada me hace más feliz que hacerte sufrir… ¡A ti y a todos los que conoces! ¡Incluido ese maldito CatDog!

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a escuchar 'mirage coordinator', pero el remix del OST del Anime de Umineko, no el de la novela visual)

- ¡Waaaaah! – gritó Phineas y sacando la llave inglesa de su bolsillo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Doofenshmirtz alterno con la misma.

Brotó la sangre y el Doofenshmirtz alterno cayó a un lado del suelo con dos dientes menos.

- Esto es imperdonable… imperdonable… ¡No creas que te dejaré escapar! ¡Me las vas a pagar todas! ¡Todas… maldito Secretario!

El Doofenshmirtz alterno se adelantó a los movimientos de Phineas y lo tomó de la mano y lo lanzó a un lado. Se incorporó y lo pateó dos veces en el costado.

- ¡Jajaja! A ver que hace un niño contra mí… - dijo limpiándose la sangre.

- ¡No creas que es suficiente! – dijo Phineas mirándolo con una expresión horrenda.

Phineas se levantó e intentó golpearlo otra vez con la llave. El Doofenshmirtz alterno se adelantó y esquivó los golpes. Tomó luego un trozo de fierro y golpeó a Phineas en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Phineas cayó al suelo.

En la base de la Casa del Árbol todos veían con miedo la pelea… pero nadie quería intervenir, porque sabían que la furia de Phineas estaba completamente justificada.

Por otro lado Ferb, salió silenciosamente de la base. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano. Sólo si llegaba a tiempo podría evitar una desgracia…

- Ahora pensaré en lo que te haré… - dijo Doofenshmirtz alterno - ¿Qué te parece si te lanzo de la azotea del edificio? ¡Adelante, quiero oírte rogar por tu vida!

- Jamás haré eso ante ti.

- Entonces – dijo tomando a Isabella por el cabello – Creo que la lanzaré a ella primero…

En eso Phineas se llenó de ira y levantándose, tomó la llave inglesa y golpeó al Doofenshmirtz alterno en el estómago. El hombre escupió producto que le sacaran el aire y dejó a Isabella, pero a la vez cayó al suelo. Phineas le arrebató la varilla de metal y lo miró con una expresión que no podría describir lengua alguna.

- ¡Adelante! Aplástame si quieres – respondió el Doofenshmirtz alterno – Nunca me arrepentiré… siempre te odié… a ti… a tu felicidad… ¡Me arrepiento de no haber destruido tu vida antes! ¡Hubiera matado yo mismo a ese CatDog antes que naciera! ¡Te hubiera matado yo mismo de haber podido antes que nacieras!

Phineas dio un grito y empezó a golpear con la varilla repetidas veces al Doofenshmirtz alternativo. De repente esos golpes empezaron a sonar huecos… como si golpeara una sandía. La varilla empezó a salplicarse de sangre. Phineas no se medía…y no era para menos. Era como si toda la ira que tenía la estuviera desahogando en ese mismo momento.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'mirage coordinator')

- ¡Phineas ya basta! – dijo Ferb entrando y empujando a Phineas a un lado.

La varilla manchada de sangre cayó a un lado. Ferb tomó de los hombros a Phineas forzándolo a mirarlo y también para que no vea al Doofenshmirtz alterno, lleno de contusiones y hecho un mar de sangre por la golpiza que Phineas le dio.

- Déjalo ya… está muerto – dijo Ferb – Ya pagó sus culpas… no hace falta que lo tortures más. Tenemos que salvar a Isabella…

- Cl… claro Ferb – dijo Phineas respirando fuertemente – No sé lo que me pasó… yo…

- No necesitas explicar nada… - dijo Ferb – Se lo merecía… ya todo acabó.

(**Nota del Autor: **Creo que ese fue el fin del Doofenshmirtz alternativo. Aunque suene raro... voy a decir que me entretuvo pensar sus líneas e idear sus planes. No todo ha terminado, pero espero que esto sea el horrendo castigo que se merece por dañar a Phineas y a sus amigos. Espero que todos los que me leen hayan apoyado la tremenda golpiza que Phineas le dió)


	20. Nuevo Inicio

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XX**

**(Nuevo Inicio)**

Ferb seguía parado haciendo mirar a Phineas a su rostro, para que no vea lo que le había hecho al Secretario. Estaba muerto, aunque podría decirse que lo merecía después de todo lo injustificado que hizo contra Phineas y Ferb. Si hubiera un único culpable al quien descargar su odio… ese era a Doofenshmirtz. Pero ni aún así…

- Ya pagó sus culpas… no hace falta que lo tortures mas. Hay que salvar a Isabella…

- Chicos… - dijo Isabella levantándose – Estoy… bien…

- No lo estás – respondió Phineas – Estás sangrando…

- No te preocupes… - dijo Isabella – Ferb puede aplicarme los primeros auxilios…

- No es necesario – dijo Phineas – Ferb, llevémosla al hospital.

En eso Phineas miró a Isabella. Esta al verlo le dijo:

- Tengo que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí… Phineas… gracias…

Y acercándose le dio un abrazo… y para cerrar un beso… un beso de agradecimiento.

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas mirándola sonrojado por el romanticismo.

- ¿Supongo que debemos ir al Hospital de inmediato, verdad? – dijo Isabella.

- La herida puede esperar… - dijo Phineas – Todo te lo debo a ti…

Y como dándole una respuesta, esta vez, él la besó. Isabella sabía que ahora estaba en "Phineas-landia", pero esta vez… no era una ilusión… era realidad.

- Discúlpenme par de tórtolos – dijo Ferb – Debemos ir a ver esas heridas…

- ¡Ferb! – le gritaron los dos – Claro… como quieras…

Trasladémonos un momento a las Ruinas de la Base de Perry, destruidas por los ataques anteriores. Monograma y Carl seguían ahí.

- Carl… ¿Todo ha terminado, verdad?

- Ese hombre sigue ahí… desconocemos si vive…

- Llama al Departamento Forense de la Agencia. Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Señor?

- Toda la información que tiene será muy útil para Inteligencia. Hazlo…

- No señor… esto ha sido abrir una caja de Pandora… de ninguna forma…

- Si lo haces te daremos un pago extra Carl… un jugoso pago por ayudarnos…

Si bien Carl tenía su moral… podría decirse que no viviría de sus principios. Era un becario… ¿Cómo podría vivir? Así que no le quedó de otra…

- Entendido señor…

- Muy pronto… te haré hablar, Doofenshmirtz Alterno… y conseguiré mi promoción a General.

(Hospital General de Danville)

- La bala no ha causado daños y atravesó limpiamente un área vacía. Creo que unos puntos y unos días de descanso serán suficientes – dijo el médico encargado.

- ¿Entonces… no hay nada malo con Isabella? – preguntó Phineas.

- Salvo que tendrá que estar en cama casi 1 semana… no veo porqué no – respondió el médico.

- De lujo – respondió Phineas – Ferb… ya sé que haremos en la semana…

- Pueden pasar a verla… - dijo el médico.

Phineas y Ferb entraron a ver a Isabella. Estaba en cama… pero se veía feliz.

- Phineas… Ferb…

- Hola Isabella – dijo Phineas – Hemos venido a traerte esto… - dijo entregándole una caja de chocolates – Los compramos para ti en el Centro Comercial…

- Vaya… yo me esperaba una máquina de helados…

- No dejan entrar equipos a los hospitales… será para cuando te den el alta.

- Ah ya veo… ¿Entonces cuando salga del Hospital, todo volverá a ser normal?

- Así es Isabella – dijo Phineas – Todo volverá a la normalidad. No más "The Beak" ni cosas peligrosas. Creo que todos deberíamos dejar pasar… todo esto…

- Pero yo quiero ir a Cercaburgo… a darle una despedida adecuada a CatDog…

- Los agujeros de gusano se cerraron por lo de la otra vez – dijo Ferb – Creo que ya no hay forma… y no deberíamos tentar al destino…

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… - dijo Isabella – Creo que preferirán que los llevemos siempre en nuestros recuerdos…

- Eso haría a Gato y Perro muy felices… - dijo Phineas – Bien pensado, Isabella.

Trasladémonos un momento al Patio de Phineas y Ferb. Perry y Doofenshmirtz hablaban…

- No sé como haremos después de todo esto Perry, el ornitorrinco…

- Ahora que Phineas y Ferb saben…

- No podremos seguir siendo enemigos… ¿verdad?

- Ya no veo el porqué… más bien ayudaste a detener a ese loco… y por eso creo que necesitamos un cambio de ambiente.

- ¿Acaso podría ser…?

- Sí Doofenshmirtz… creo que después de esto debo dejar la Agencia. Quiero un tiempo de calidad con mis dueños… y contigo.

- ¿Renunciarás, Perry, el ornitorrinco?

- Ya no quiero saber nada con esta Agencia. Quiero que sea un verano para variar…

- Entiendo Perry el Ornitorrinco – dijo Doofenshmirtz – ¿Qué dices Vanessa?

- No lo veo mal… - dijo Vanessa – Y con respecto a ti… volveremos con mamá. Ya no tienes tu edificio de "Malvados y Asociados".

- Adiós Perry, el ornitorrinco. ¡No te olvides de visitarme en la casa de Vanessa!

- Adiós Doofenshmirtz – dijo Perry – Gracias por todo el apoyo…

(Base Provisional de la Agencia – 1 semana después)

- ¿Y qué resultó? ¿Funcionó todo esto? – preguntó Monograma.

- Así es Monograma – respondió una voz por laptop – Haz transferido mi mente a una unidad cibernética. Te debo la vida…

- Tuviste suerte que no te machacaran la cabeza…

- Claro… como digas – respondió la voz - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti ahora?

- Necesito que me digas todo sobre Zeuriel y los Campos CMI. Luego serás libre…

- Veo que es trato justo… te lo diré todo.

- Así me gusta, Doofenshmirtz alterno. Sé un buen chico…

- Por favor no puedo decirlo delante de todos… así que ponte la interfaz neuronal y hablaremos…

Monograma miró con recelo la cápsula de electrodos. ¿Debería confiar en el Secretario de Defensa de otro mundo? Pero tenía toda una carrera militar que ganar, así que se conectó.

"_Accediendo a los Sistemas Nervioso y Para-Simpático del receptor…"_

- Doofenshmirtz comienza a hablar…

- Pues bien… te diré algo… los Campos CMI no pertenecen a este Universo…

- ¿Entonces quieres decir que…?

- Así es… no hay manera de aprovechar los poderes sin los agujeros de gusano abiertos.

- Veo que entonces no tengo razón alguna para tenerte como aliado…

- Verás Monograma… ¿Tú qué piensas que es el alma? ¿Acaso no es un ente que cuelga del sueño de la vida? ¿La Vida… es más que una mentira de los sentidos? ¿Qué opinas?

- No estoy con ganas de filosofar…

- No es filosofía barata… si la vida es la ilusión de los sentidos… puedes ilusionar a todos para que hagan lo que tú quieres mientras ellos hacen lo que creen correcto.

- ¿Estás prometiéndome poder? ¿Por qué debo fiarme de ti?

- Es porque no tengo nada que perder… estoy lejos de mi mundo, atrapado en esta dimensión. Todo lo que me hacía ser… "El Secretario de Defensa", lo he perdido. Espero que si tu llegas a la cima, restaures parte de mi dañada gloria.

- Entonces dímelo todo – dijo Monograma ajustando la red Neuronal – Ayúdame a lograr el ansiado ascenso a las altas esferas militares… y restauraré tu honor perdido. Estoy cansado de regentar una agencia rodeada de animales.

En la laptop aparecieron una multitud de comandos… y entonces:

- Ah… y algo más… ahora que estás conectado a la red Neuronal… ¡Estás a mi merced!

La laptop envió un impulso eléctrico que desmayó a Monograma y luego apareció en la pantalla.

"_Descargando Interfaz Virtual – 12 / 300000 unidades. Tiempo remanente: 40 minutos…"_

- Al fin he conseguido un nuevo cuerpo… hay que ver tontos son los humanos…

¿Acaso todo el esfuerzo hecho por Phineas y Ferb fue para nada? Eso parecía, porque producto de la ambición de Monograma… Doofenshmirtz alterno tuvo un nuevo cuerpo.

- Ahora… es hora de vengarme, Phineas Flynn… prepárate para _entrar en el dominio digital._ ¡Jajajaaja! ¡Jajajajaja! Vamos a medirnos en el mundo de los ceros y unos…


	21. Mundo Digital

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XXI**

**(Mundo Digital)**

(Danville, 1 mes después)

El observador podía ver a Phineas moviéndose intranquilamente en su cama en forma de bote. Ya había pasado todo, o al menos eso creían todos. Pero para Phineas, eran los mismos sueños una y otra vez… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Describiremos dichos sueños.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'prision' del OST de Umineko)

Phineas estaba parado en una especie de habitación oscura con un foco apuntando hacia él. El lugar sólo brillaba en el centro que es donde Phineas estaba parado.

- ¿Qué haz hecho? – dijo una voz - ¡No queríamos que te convirtieras en el Secretario!

- Gato… el nos vengó… no deberías estar molesto…

- Pero no debe hacer lo mismo que el otro… se pone a su nivel…

- ¡CatDog! Yo no quise hacerle daño… pero es que… Isabella… estaba en peligro…

- ¿No pudiste sólo golpearlo? ¿Tenías que dejarte llevar por tus instintos?

- Gato… ya sé que tienes autocontrol… ¿Pero acaso no dijiste que era como yo?

- Eso no lo excusa Perro… lo que hizo estuvo mal. No está bien que paguen mal con mal…

- ¡Gato! – dijo Phineas – Nunca lo hice a propósito… yo estoy arrepentido…

- Pues entonces demuéstralo… - dijo Gato.

- ¿¡Pero cómo quieres que lo haga? No entiendo nada… sólo tengo 11 años…

(Nota: Dejen de escuchar 'prision')

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – dijo Phineas dando un grito y despertó. Se vio en su cama, con pijama y en su casa. Era otra vez esa mala pesadilla. Ya iban casi 5 veces a la semana. Tuvo miedo y decidió pedirle ayuda a Ferb.

- Ferb… despierta por favor… - pidió Phineas – Por favor… tengo miedo…

Ferb despertó y miró a su hermano con una mirada de preocupación. Al verle el rostro supo que se trataba de la misma pesadilla que lo estaba atormentando por casi 1 mes. Lo abrazó y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Todo estará bien… todo estará bien – dijo Ferb intentándose calmar también él – Todo estará bien Phineas… sólo piensa en positivo.

- Tengo miedo Ferb… no debí hacerle eso al Secretario…

Ferb tomó a Phineas de las mejillas y lo acercó a su rostro como forzándolo a mirarlo.

- Phineas… ese infeliz merecía eso y más. Por lo que le hizo a CatDog… por lo que le hizo a Isabella… por lo que intentó hacerle a su propia hija… no te lamentes… porque sé que hiciste lo correcto. Tal vez el mundo no lo entienda… pero para mí… fue lo correcto.

- Gracias Ferb… muchas gracias…

(Base de la Agencia – División de Neurociencias)

- Mayor Monograma… ¿Está seguro de los cambios en el departamento?

- Debemos aprender de la tecnología del otro Universo – dijo Monograma – Estamos extrayendo los recuerdos de la mente del Secretario.

- Me gustaría poder verlo señor…

- Ya sabes que los reglamentos secretos me impiden mostrártelo…. Eh….

- Soy Carl, señor…

- Ah… Carl… sabrás que los reglamentos me impiden mostrarte el procedimiento.

- ¿Pero debo acelerar de todos modos la producción de Androides?

- Así es… necesitamos múltiples copias de los dueños de Perry.

- ¿Puedo saber para qué…?

- Es… porque se viene una misión de entrenamiento psicológico – mintió el Mayor.

Una vez que Carl se fue, Monograma, o debería decir, el Secretario se acercó a una puerta, digitó un código de acceso y apareció ante una especie de laboratorio computacional. Podía verse un enorme espacio en el medio donde se proyectaba un holograma que decía "No Signal". Al lado había una especie de asiento lleno de electrodos y algo parecido… a un androide.

Monograma tomó asiento y conectó cada uno de los electrodos a puntos específicos de su cabeza. Luego tomó la mano y la introdujo en una especie de guante digital. Luego un casco de realidad aumentada se posicionó automáticamente en la cabeza de Monograma.

En ese momento en el holograma empezaron a aparecer varias ventanas. Un parlante iba anunciando mensajes de sistema.

"_Interfaz BCI (Cerebro – Computador) detectada… transfiriendo impulsos nerviosos al androide. Conexiones neuronales al 79 por cien. Voltaje de referencia de 5 V aproximadamente…"_

Sin decir nada, Monograma empezó a tipear comandos en la consola y el parlante y el holograma seguían mostrando operaciones, gráficos y datos a gran velocidad.

"_Módulo de Inducción Eléctrica Transcraneal Directa. Intensidad del impulso en 1.453 mA. Sujeto destino: Phineas Flynn. Re calculando ángulo de la inducción electromagnética. Ajustando frecuencia a 60 Hz… intensidad de 0.922 mT (Micro Teslas)…"_

(Nota del Autor: Aunque de momento en fase muy experimental, la Estimulación Magnética Transcraneal, permite mediante el uso de corrientes y campos electromagnéticos, activar y desactivar a voluntad ciertas neuronas del cerebro. Recuerden este concepto, porque estos últimos capítulos tratarán de esto justamente)

- Es la 5ta vez en la semana que le induzco ese sueño. Pero todavía no se ha quebrado. Será por el hermano verde y mudo que trae… - pensó el Secretario – De todos modos debo seguir con el plan.

Siguió tipeando comandos para el sistema.

"_Línea de producción: Phinedroids y Ferbots. Activando niveles de comprobación de calidad… analizando el 30 por cien de la producción…"_

- Muy pronto… ya todo estará listo…

"_La línea de producción se ha revisado sin errores. Cargando en todas las unidades el modo de combate… instalando los controladores…"_

- Veremos quién ríe al último, Phineas Flynn…

(Casa de Phineas y Ferb, Danville)

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Esto es de lo mejor!

- Pero mamá… - decía Phineas.

- La madre de Irving me pidió que le dejara pasar un día con ustedes. Así que sean buenos chicos con Irving – respondió Linda.

- Entendido mamá…

Linda Flynn salió de ahí y se retiró. Iría con su banda de Jazz, lo cual dejó a Phineas y Ferb a la merced de Irving.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer…? ¿Qué clase de invento harán hoy? Estoy tan emocionado…

- Pues… - dijo Phineas – Te daremos a escoger a ti…

- Pues yo digo que salgamos al patio… un Sistema de Hologramas sería lo mejor…

Salieron al patio y vieron el lugar vacio. Irving se paró en medio y empezó:

- Podríamos hacer un videojuego… ya saben… uno de esos como el Nintendo Wii…

- Irving… - dijo Ferb.

Lo que no había notado Irving era que estaba siendo elevado por una especie de cápsula que salía del grass. A los lados, otras decenas de cápsulas seguían apareciendo por debajo del suelo, como si estuvieran bajo tierra y alguien las estuviera jalando. Irving finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y de un brinco volvió hacia donde estaban Phineas y Ferb. De repente las cápsulas se abrieron. Irving dio un paso adelante como queriendo proteger a Phineas y Ferb de lo que podría salir de las cápsulas. Al abrirse, de todas salieron Phinedroids y Ferbots.

- ¡Que genial! ¡Han construido réplicas de ustedes mismos!

Los Phinedroids y Ferbots rápidamente hicieron una formación y rodearon a Phineas, Ferb e Irving. Luego los focos que eran sus ojos se encendieron y marcharon hacia adelante como cerrando el círculo en donde habían rodeado a Phineas, Ferb e Irving.

- Bueno… este nuevo comportamiento no me gusta – dijo Phineas – Vamos a desactivar los robots.

Pero por más que presionaban el botón del control con el cual los desactivaron la primera vez que los construyeron, estos seguían operando. Finalmente uno de ellos, específicamente un Phinedroid dio un paso adelante y habló:

- Nos vemos de nuevo Phineas Flynn…

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porqué los controlas?

- El sistema de vocalización de estos robots es un asco… bueno… como todo lo que hacen…

- ¡Sr. Secretario! – dijo Phineas - ¿De nuevo quieres volver a perder?

- Destroza a este Phinedroid si tu valentía te lo pide… ya no moriré hoy. ¿Sabes algo…? Hoy seré generoso… pero quiero arruinar tu vida un poco más – dijo el Secretario – Verás… quería decirte quienes eran en el Universo Paralelo.

- Eramos CatDog… - dijo Ferb – Llegas tarde… como siempre…

- Bueno… ustedes eran CatDog. ¿Pero a que no saben quiénes eran Isabella, Baljeet y Bufford? Bueno… les ahorraré el pensarlo… eran esos Perros Grasosos: Chika, Lube y Kike. Lo malo es que no llegaron a conocerlos… a diferencia de su mundo… allí eran sus enemigos, salvo Chika que estaba enamorada de Perro… pero la estupidez es tan infinita como el mundo o los mundos.

- ¿Ahora ya no das la cara? – dijo Phineas - ¿Te ocultas tras una falsa copia de nosotros?

- Vida y Muerte vienen y van, como una marioneta en una cuerda… que cuando la cuerda se rompa, acaba… - recitó el Secretario – Y ahora… amparado por el mundo digital… es hora de mi venganza. _El poder llegó… Lo análogo acabó…_ ¡Veamos lo que puedes hacer ahora!


	22. Insurrección Robótica

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XXII**

**(Insurrección Robótica)**

**(Nota del Autor:** Antes de seguir respondo al review de Taniushka: Phineas sabe que el Secretario sigue vivo por el tono de voz con el que se expresa el Phinedroid. Y además... claro que no le tiene miedo. Para Phineas... lo único que siente hacia el Secretario es un tremendo desprecio y no es para menos, considerando que además le dijo que en el otro mundo, Isabella (O Chika, para ser exactos) estaba enamorado de él (O de Perro, para ser exactos) era parte de su grupo de enemigos y por extensión que murió durante los acontecimientos de Cercaburgo. Como diría Napo_1, todos le desean lo peor al Secretario.

**Nota del Autor 2:** Algo más... desde este fic quiero mandar mis ánimos a Eli/Amy por la difícil situación que atraviesa su tierra natal en estos momentos. Es insoportable que en un país hecho y derecho como Ecuador se esté sublevando la policía... que se supone nos protege de vándalos. Y ahora... seguimos con el fic... **)**

Los Phinedroids y Ferbots habían rodeado a Phineas, Ferb e Irving. Era difícil escapar.

- Escucharé que me pidan clemencia… si es que piensan hacerlo… yo se los recomendaría.

- ¿Crees que vamos a pedirte clemencia? ¡Pues que equivocado que estás!

Los Phinedroids se lanzaron a atacar. Fue Irving que mediante logrados movimientos logró abrir una brecha entre el grupo de robots para poder escapar.

- ¡No los vencerás! – dijo Irving - ¡Si les haces algo, cargarán contra ti por dañar a concejales municipales!

- ¿Con que son concejales municipales? Es interesante… ¿Así que malgastan dinero público para hacer cosas de verano?

- Sólo nos rotamos con los concejales – dijo Phineas - ¡Nosotros no somos corruptos como tú!

El Doofenshmirtz alternativo entendió que había algo más importante que ganar que vengarse de Phineas. Si podía tomar de alguna forma el control de la ciudad… y convencer a otros que Phineas y Ferb eran los culpables… podría vengarse con creces.

- Error de Sistema – dijo fingiendo una retirada – No hay espacio en la memoria…

- ¡Ahora chicos! – dijo Irving dando un golpe hacia los robots que como estaban "desactivados", cayeron como dominós - ¡Escapen!

Phineas y Ferb no desaprovecharon la oportunidad que se les dio y escaparon a la Casa del Árbol. Parecía que volverían a usar el Centro de Operaciones. Mientras tanto todos los robots se fueron retirando de la zona.

En el Centro había una pantalla con conexión directa a diferentes lugares. Phineas accionó unos controles y aparecieron tomas de las casas de Isabella, Bufford, Baljeet y Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Phineas – Deben venir inmediatamente. Código azul… repito, código azul.

En menos de 30 minutos los nombrados y Perry estaban en la base.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Perry.

- El Secretario ha vuelto – dijo Ferb.

- ¡Imposible!… pero si Phineas…

- Lo sé chicos… pero de alguna manera logró escapar…

- Y ha tomado el control de Phinedroids y Ferbots…

- ¡Ay dios! – dijo Perry.

- ¿Qué pasa, Perry?

- Sólo conozco a alguien que podría tener la capacidad de hacer algo así…

- ¿Quién? Necesitamos saberlo… - dijo Phineas.

- La Agencia… - dijo Perry.

- ¿Nos han traicionado? ¡Es imposible! – dijo Isabella.

- No lo sé… no sé porque ellos harían eso…

Todos se miraron en confusión. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban.

(Alcaldía de Danville)

- Y yo, como alcalde de la ciudad… declaro la autorización y activación de las cámaras de video vigilancia de Danville. Con esto avanzamos a una nueva era Tecnológica…

Roger Doofenshmirtz inauguraba el sistema digital de video vigilancia, sin tener idea de las implicancias que este significaba para la ciudad… y mucho más con un Secretario con cerebro digital andando libre por ahí.

- Roger Doofenshmirtz… estás detenido – dijo una voz.

- ¿Cómo podrían detenerme? Yo no hice nada malo…

En ese momento la horda de Phinedroids y Ferbots se acercó hacia Roger. Intentó refugiarse en la Alcaldía al ver el peligro que se le acercaba. La guardia no se atrevía a cargar contra unos robots en forma de niños. Jamás habían visto algo similar.

- Señor… ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó el Jefe de la Guardia.

- ¡Cargen contra ellos! No dejaremos que arruinen mi ciudad y mi promoción…

"_Sistema de Combate cargado en memoria. Iniciando ataques…"_

En cuanto los guardias se acercaron a los Phinedroids y Ferbots, estos cargaron contra los guardias, golpeándoles y tomando sus armas. Al verse superados en número, los guardias huyeron despavoridos. Roger sabía que tenía los días contados. De la nada… y sin hacer nada sorprendente… un grupo de Robots se había sublevado contra el Alcalde.

- Bueno… creo que podemos negociar…

- No habrá negociaciones contigo… eres nuestro prisionero… - respondió el Secretario.

El Secretario hablaba a través de un Phinedroid. El hecho de ser digital, ahora le permitía saltar de robot a robot con total libertad.

- ¡No me hagan nada! ¡Por favor!

- Necesito acceso al Sistema de Transmisión de Emergencias – dijo el Secretario.

- ¡Está bien, como quieras, pero no me hagas daño!

- Nadie te hará daño… si cooperas con lo que te pedimos.

Roger se dirigió hacia una zona de la Alcaldía donde había una especie de cuarto con botones y un micrófono enorme. Suspiró y dijo:

- Aquí es… si aprietas ese botón, se interrumpirán todas las señales de radio y televisión y se escuchará lo que tu quieras decir.

- Gracias… - dijo el Secretario – Phineas y Ferb… agradecen tu colaboración.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No lo sabes… te han traicionado… tus dos concejales te han traicionado – le mintió el Secretario –Adelante… eso te pasa por confiar en dos chicos raros…

- ¿Porqué los apoyas…? Sólo son dos niños…

- Son la llave para el poder. La tecnología – le respondió el Secretario – Nos acercamos a una época donde la Singularidad Tecnológica hará desaparecer la mayoría de trabajos… y entre esos están los políticos con buena cara y pocas propuestas…

- No lo entiendes… pensé que el malo sería…

El Phinedroid le golpeó dejándole inconsciente. Luego se dirigió hacia el Sistema de Emergencia y empezó dando su discurso.

- Ciudadanos de Danville… hoy se inicia una nueva etapa. La etapa de la liberación. Sé que han estado sometidos a un alcalde figuretti… y que sobre todo primó su beneficio y el de sus allegados. Y quiero agradecer por todo esto… a Phineas y Ferb, dos chicos en cuyo nombre hoy tomamos la ciudad y deponemos al indigno Roger Doofenshmirtz… y comienza otro gobierno.

El Secretario apagó el transmisor. Sólo quedaba esperar por las reacciones.

- Ferb… ¡Esto es lo último que le permitiremos a ese secretario! ¿Quiere ir al mundo digital? Pues eso haremos nosotros también… ¡Preparen la máquina! – dijo Phineas.

- ¿Phineas? Esto ya no será un videojuego… tengan cuidado…

- Lo sé Perry… pero por el bien de todos, debemos derrotarlo de una vez y para siempre.


	23. La Batalla Digital

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XXIII**

**(La Batalla Digital)**

Isabella y las exploradoras mostraron la máquina con la cual en una anterior ocasión se digitalizaron para salvar a Candace.

- Antes de que partan… - dijo Isabella – Recuerda derrotar a ese Secretario de una vez y para siempre. No olviden que nuestra ciudad corre peligro…

- Tenemos poco tiempo antes que los ciudadanos hagan la analogía de los concejales y que la mala publicidad los haga reaccionar mal – dijo Perry – Deben detener a ese Secretario… si ya tomó la alcaldía… es cuestión de tiempo que intente dominar el área limítrofe…

- Ferb, ya sé que haremos hoy… salvar a la ciudad…

Los dos entraron en el dispositivo de digitalización. Estaban preparados.

- Preparando módulos de virtualización… - dijo Isabella.

Un destello los cegó y de repente Phineas y Ferb se encontraban en forma digital. Sin embargo, el Secretario había adelantado esta situación y en ese momento las pantallas empezaron a fallar.

"_Modo de Intrusión activado. Se han reducido las vidas virtuales a 01. Se activó el módulo de compatibilidad psicosomática en los huéspedes…"_

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Si el Secretario los ataca no volverán. Sólo tienen 1 vida virtual.

- No te preocupes… lo vencerán – dijo Perry – Ellos son capaces de todo… aunque les haga toda clase de trucos sucios… sé que ellos lo derrotarán.

En ese momento Phineas y Ferb aparecieron como ellos mismos en una especie de mar digital de información. Estaban prácticamente en la red de redes. Phineas entonces emitió un grito:

- ¡Estamos en tu mundo, Secretario! ¡Ya nada nos detendrá!

- Les estamos transfiriendo sus armas… - dijo Isabella.

Al lado de Phineas y Ferb se digitalizaron un taladro y una llave inglesa. Phineas y Ferb tomaron su herramienta preferida y mirándose, empezaron la operación:

- Vamos a empezar Ferb… - dijo Phineas.

Ferb le hizo un gesto de afirmación.

- Isabella… mira como hoy desaparece la tiranía de ese Secretario infeliz…

- Entendido Phineas – dijo ella – Sé que lo vencerás.

(Alcaldía de Danville)

El Phinedroid se conectó a un computador. En ese momento en el monitor apareció un plano de la ciudad que llevaba como rótulo "Ubicaciones Militares". El Secretario había logrado acceder a secretos del alcalde. Y entre ellos estaba…

- Así que esta es la Ubicación de la Base Principal de la Agencia. Enviaré a los Phinedroids ahí y cuando tome las instalaciones principales, el Área Limítrofe habrá caído a mi poder.

- ¿Pero que intentas? – le preguntó Roger.

- Es fácil… hacerme con el control de este lugar. Una vez que lo haga, dirigiré una insurrección hacia Washington… será como si jamás me hubiese ido de mi mundo. ¿Y sabes quién tiene la culpa de todo esto? ¡Tú! ¡Sólo tú!

- No digas tonterías…

- Claro que la tienes tú… si no hubieras llamado a Phineas y Ferb como concejales municipales, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

- Es que esos chicos… parecen tener todas las respuestas…

- Pues ahora las tienen para tu ruina política.

"_El control de las tropas de robots requiere presencia virtual en la Base de Control…"_

El Phinedroid miró hacia la pantalla e hizo un ruido de fastidio.

- No me… digas… - pensó con rabia – Bueno Roger… te dejaré aquí atado. Cuando tome la ciudad… vendré para eliminarte.

El Phinedroid cayó, como si lo apagaran tras decir eso. El Secretario había transferido su conciencia nuevamente hacia la base. Tenía que usar el Cuerpo de Monograma para poder realizar su intento de golpe político en el Área de los Tres Estados.

(Mundo Digital)

- Perry… hemos localizado el sitio donde se encuentra… es la Base Principal del Agente P.

- Vamos a atacarlo directamente – dijo Isabella.

- No podemos – dijo Phineas – Tiene robots protegiendo todo… un error sería fatal.

- Entonces lo haremos digitalmente…

- Pero recuerden, sólo tienen 1 vida virtual.

- Cómo a si a Ferb o a mí nos hiciera más falta…

- Voy a trasnferirlos a las IPs de la Base de Perry – dijo Isabella – Una vez ahí comenzarán la operación de hackear el sistema al Secretario y detener su golpe político…

"_Accediendo a las IPs de la Base de Perry. Inicializando interfaz virtual de arquitectura…"_

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Kugutsuuta kagirohi ha yomi ni mata muto' del OST de Ghost in the Shell 02: Inocence. Imprescindible que la tengan sonando…)

De repente Phineas y Ferb se "transportaron" a una especie de pasadizo con una puerta.

- Perry… transfiere los planos de tu base…

- Listo chicos, archivos transferidos…

En la vista virtual de Phineas y Ferb, aparecieron varios apuntes de las puertas. Los datos les habían dado realidad aumentada.

- ¡Vamos allá! – dijo Phineas, para luego mirar a Isabella – Mira lo que haremos, Isabella…

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a leer cuando empiece a sonar el coro de músicos en la OST)

Los dos hermanos armados de su llave y su taladro empezaron a entrar en la base. Las puertas se abrían por la programación que Perry les había dado, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que las alarmas de intrusión del Secretario sonaran y lo alertaran de estos intentos.

En la base real, Monograma (El Secretario) recibió una alerta en su PDA. Se acercó hacia el cuarto de servidores donde había un gran holograma en forma de cilindro, representando la Arquitectura de Seguridad de la Base. Se sentó en una silla y conectó los electrodos a su cerebro y se colocó dentro de un exoesqueleto, como para extender sus habilidades y "virtualizarse". No podía transferirse del todo al mundo digital, porque si no, no podría controlar a los Phinedroids y Ferbots que usaría para el ataque a la Base Central de la Agencia. Para él era más importante tomar el control político del Área de los Tres Estados.

Una vez que entro en el casco y el exoesqueleto, el holograma empezó a mostrar muchos datos de control y esferas circulando a lo largo de la superficie de los cilindros en la pantalla, representando los Antivirus y sensores que tenían protegiendo la base. A través del exoesqueleto, Monograma acercó la mano robótica a un teclado y escribiendo comandos a gran velocidad, activó los modos de alerta. Y dado que nuestros héroes se habían infiltrado… le alertaron.

El holograma cambió rápidamente a estática y luego a una especie de representación esférica y señales de video intentando seguir la pista de Phineas y Ferb.

"_Intruso detectado. Intruso detectado… Sistemas de Seguridad Asignados a Nivel 02…"_

El exoesqueleto se movía rápidamente, porque ahora el Secretario tenía que "turnar" su cerebro virtual para manejar el Sistema de Seguridad y los robots de su golpe político.

"_Buscando en toda la instalación por Inteligencia Artificial externa… buscando en todos los terminales virtuales por el tamaño y actividad que correspondan al virus…"_

Los instrumentos de la Base de Perry mostraban interferencia y en una pantalla, podía leerse "Overload level: 45 / 100". Pero dado que Phineas y Ferb… _eran_ digitales, este ataque no podría detectarlos… al menos no a tiempo para el Secretario.

"_Buscando patrones de incubación del virus. Imposible enlazar al administrador de seguridad… se ha detectado una sobrecarga del cerebro virtual. Preparando reinicio del sistema…"_

El Secretario tenía el problema que el cuerpo de Monograma sufría de los estragos de la edad. No podía forzar el cuerpo demasiado, porque sino este podría colapsar…

"_Reinicio del Sistema completo. Nivel 02 de Seguridad inicializado… ¡Intruso detectado! IPs externas, se han detectado 3 conexiones. Activando rutas falsas para desviar al invasor… reconstruyendo el Firewall…"_

En la base de la Casa del Árbol todos veían en la pantalla el video que Phineas enviaba de la operación de toma, pero Isabella estaba con un casco de realidad virtual, porque quería estar lo más cerca posible de Phineas Flynn.

"_Cargando definiciones de antivirus. Escaneo de virus en progreso… obteniendo datos del patrón del virus e instalando en el Firewall… ¡Firewall 012 atravesado! ¡Error 023x24354 del Firewall 21 detectado! Aislando áreas afectadas… transfieriedo nivel de Seguridad a Nivel 01. El enemigo está atacando el Firewal… se ha detectado el patrón… iniciando transferencia del contra-virus… Detectados 3 intrusos… preparando el virus de destrucción neuronal. Iniciando transferencia…"_

- ¡Chicos, corten ya todas las comunicaciones! – dijo Phineas - ¡Es muy peligroso apartir de aquí…! ¡Isabella, corta la comunicación, te freirán el cerebro!

- Aún no… creo que podré soportarlo – respondió Isabella.

- ¡No seas ingenua Isabella! ¡Isabella, desconéctate ya, por favor!

Phineas y Ferb siguieron atravesando pasadizos hasta que dieron con la gran escalera que llevaba a la base de Perry y la Sala de Servidores. Eran demasiados para bajarlos, así que siendo temerarios, los dos se miraron y saltaron al vacío. Sus "ojos virtuales" les indicaban donde tenían que detenerse para no salir heridos.

Pero por alguna razón, pisaron donde no debían y las escaleras se empezaron a venir abajo. Su agilidad era pronunciada digitalmente y lograron esquivar los obstáculos. Las escaleras eran como es de suponerse, una trampa virtual del Secretario que sabía que sólo tenían 1 vida y tenía que hacer que sufrieran un accidente o algo similar para deshacerse de ellos…

Phineas salió del derrumbe, pero al ver que Ferb no lo lograría a tiempo, se lanzó hacia él, sacándolo de ahí, pero a la vez siendo golpeado por una escalera.

"_Advertencia: Phineas Flynn, daños de 20 por ciento. Ferb Fletcher, daños de 14 por ciento…"_

Isabella que ya se sacaba el casco de realidad virtual, se lo volvió a poner al ver esta alarma. En ese momento, Doofenshmirtz notó como el casco se ponía de un color… rojizo. ¡Se estaba calentando! Acercándose a Isabella, le sacó el casco violentamente y lo desconectó de la red. Luego lo lanzó hacia un lado.

- ¡Hey Doofenshmirtz! – gritó Perry - ¿Pero qué…?

No pudo continuar. El casco explotó violentamente y el cable salió despedido a gran velocidad e impactó sobre la pared. Cuando vieron que eso era lo que le podía haber pasado a Isabella, los dos lo miraron y dijeron:

- Gracias Doofenshmirtz… te debemos una…

En ese momento el video emitido por Phineas se cortó y apareció un gran texto en la pantalla:

"_Vida y Muerte vienen y van, como una marioneta en una cuerda… que cuando la cuerda se les rompe… acaba."_

- Resiste Phineas… - dijo Isabella – Resiste Ferb… sé que lo lograrán.

En la base de Perry, el Secretario hizo un switch inmediato, movilizando los Phinedroids y Ferbots del interior del Ayuntamiento hacia la Base de la Agencia. Lo que no sabían, era que Roger había llamado a las fuerzas armadas… y todo un comando estaba esperando por estos Phinedroids y Ferbots en la salida del Ayuntamiento. Así mismo… activó el proceso de producción de Phinedroids y Ferbots virtuales, para que lucharan contra Phineas y Ferb. Pero esto le tomaría tiempo. Su cerebro se estaba saturando de datos de poco a poco…

En la Sala de Servidores los hologramas seguían funcionando entre la Base y el Control de los Phinedorids y Ferbots.

"_Línea de Producción de Androides. Se ha detectado un posible acceso por el virus identificado. Descargando las herramientas antivirus para inhibirlo… ¡Imposible, el sistema de fuselaje no permite la actividad de desinfección! Modo Berserk activado… forzando conexiones y digitalizando nuevos androides para atacar a los intrusos…"_

Por otro lado, en el Ayuntamiento los Phinedroids tomaban armas que encontraban en algunas habitaciones. Se estaban armando y no era para menos… el Secretario los haría plantar lucha, porque ya había notado lo de las Fuerzas Armadas en las inmediaciones. Se le acababa el tiempo.

"Línea de Producción de Androides. Detectando intrusos de Fuerzas Armadas. Cargando el Sistema de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo y de Manejo de Balística… Modo Berserk activado…"

- ¡Comienzen el ataque! – indicó un militar a los soldados de las fuerzas armadas, que abriendo la puerta del Ayuntamiento, comenzaron a entrar.

Los militares avanzaban rápido, hasta que llegaron a una puert donde esperaron por órdenes de su general. En ese momento, un Phinedroid abrió la puerta y se acercó a los militares. Estos se confiaron al interpretar que era un niño… pero en ese momento, el Phinedroid deslizó su brazo fuertemente y rápidamente contra uno de los soldados… de modo que le seccionó la cabeza de un golpe limpio. Brotó la sangre y cuando el cuerpo sin cabeza cayó… los otros militares supieron que estaban ante las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

- ¡Comandante, ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Por instinto de defensa los militares empezaron a disparar contra los Phinedroids y Ferbots, que si bien se rompían… tenían gran autonomía… lo cual llenó de terror a los militares.

- ¡Escapen, busquen otro camino!

- ¿Qué pasa, qué sucede ahí dentro? – preguntó el Jefe por la radio.

- Nos rodean… son cientos de niños… digo... de Robots… ¡Aaaaghrrr!

El militar dejó de hablar… porque los robots lo habían atacado… los otros militares seguían disparando, pero el modo Berserk de los Phinedroids y Ferbots hacían que estos atacaran violentamente y matándolos de todas las maneras creativas que el Secretario podía… y que por varios motivos no relataremos aquí. Sólo diremos que varios terminaron con sus propias armas atravesándoles los cuerpos.

De esta manera, el Secretario acabó con la tropa que entró al Ayuntamiento para liberar a Roger.

En el mundo Virtual, Phineas y Ferb estaban siendo rodeados por los robots virtuales. Los dos se asieron de sus armas y supieron que aunque no les gustara, tenían que atacar a sus contrapartes virtuales. Era algo… desagradable, pero tenían que hacerlo.

Los Phinedroids se dirigieron hacia Phineas y los Ferbots hacia Ferb. Phineas empezó a esquivarlos y con su llave golpeaba los ojos de foco para reventárselos y luego introducir la llave al interior, destruyendo el circuito y haciéndolos caer. Por su lado Ferb hacía lo mismo, pero introduciendo el taladro por el ojo grande del Ferbot y taladrando hasta que se destruyera el circuito. Luego el Ferbot caía desactivado. Como si esto no bastara, tenían que arreglárselas dando patadas hacia los robots que se les acercaban. De alguna forma los Phinedroids y Ferbots empezaron a dañarlos. Si bien los daños no eran grandes, quedarían cortes y rasgaduras en la ropa de Phineas y Ferb, así como cicatrices, debido a las heridas que les producía la lucha y el estar expuestos al módulo de virtualización. Pero como si no sintieran el dolor, seguían peleando.

- ¡Ferb, cuidado a tu derecha!

El Ferbot movía el brazo listo para cercenar cabezas, pero Phineas se adelantó y entrando violentamente con su llave, le atravesó el ojo grande y el Ferbot cayó al suelo.

- Ufff… - dijo Ferb – Te debo una hermano…

En eso un Phinedroid tomó una de las partes de un Ferbot caído y se acercó hacia Phineas. En eso Ferb se dio cuenta y con su taladro se lanzó y taladró el ojo del Ferbot hasta destruir la circuitería interna. El Ferbot cayó.

- Te dije que te la devolvería – dijo Ferb.

Los dos hermanos chocaron las manos como indicativo un buen trabajo y siguieron adelante… en cuanto otra fila de robots apareció.

- Esto no es nada para nosotros… ¿Verdad Ferb?

En la Sala de Servidores, el Secretario no iba muy bien que digamos.

"_Sectores 1 y 3 de Androides virtuales eliminados. No se puede crear más androides sin sobrepasar el nivel cerebral del huésped…"_

Phineas y Ferb según combatiendo con sus dos herramientas de construcción.

- ¡Oye, Ferb! – decía Phineas mientras atravesaba a otro Phinedroid – Según los planos a 50 metros hay una terminal de emergencia. Nos conectaremos y sobrecargaremos el sistema de una vez y para siempre… sólo cuando instalemos nuestro propio sistema, podremos salir de esta.

- ¡Como digas, hermano! – dijo Ferb taladrando a otro robot - ¡Démonos prisa!

Finalmente cuando el último de los robots caía ante las habilidades de Phineas y Ferb, estos corrieron por el pasadizo y dieron con el terminal de emergencia.

El terminal de emergencia tenía un casco de realidad virtual y un teclado. Phineas desconectó el teclado y el casco. Luego los quedó mirando.

- Yo lo haré – dijo Ferb – Como hablo menos habrá mas espacio en la memoria…

- ¿Estás seguro, Ferb?

- Lamentablemente debo dejar el control de este cuerpo virtual mientras hackeo el sistema. Así que confío en tu llave inglesa para defenderme…

- No hay que confiar sólo en eso – dijo Phineas recogiendo un arma del suelo – Aquí alguien dejó un arma… seguro uno de esos Phinedroids.

- Bueno… entonces confío en ti…

- ¡Ferb! Sólo algo más antes de que empieces…

- Dime Phineas… ¿Qué pasa?

- No dejes que ese Secretario se escape. Ya ha hecho demasiado mal.

- No te preocupes… no saldrá de aquí. Lamentará haberte hecho daño…

Phineas se colocó en posición de combate con el arma. Apuntó hacia la entrada por donde habían llegado, ya que el último grupo de Phinedroids y Ferbots iría por ahí. En ese momento se empezaron a oír pasos muy suaves. Ya venían…

- Voy a comenzar… - dijo Ferb y se metió en el sistema.

Trasladémonos a la Sala de Servidores, que era el objetivo de Ferb.

"_Hay una conexión irregular en el Sistema desde la propia Agencia. Buscando puntos de acceso… no hay confirmación de actividad de Inteligencia Artificial en ninguna de las consolas o un receptor bloquea las confirmaciones…"_

El exoesqueleto se movía violentamente, indicando que el Secretario estaba usando todos los recursos del cuerpo de Monograma al máximo.

_"Activando el Firewall Ofensivo. Desconexión de todas las señales de red externas… el ataque prosigue. Hay señales múltiples de diferentes interfaces virtules. ¡El nivel de saturación cerebral está llegando peligrosamente al 95 / 100! No responde el Sistema de Emergencias… intentando desconectar al sujeto Francis Monograma del Exoesqueleto…"_

Era evidente que lo que intentaba Ferb con su hackeo era saturar a tal punto al cerebro de Francis Monograma que para el Secretario fuera tan peligroso estar en él, que lo dejara.

_"Se ha perdido la señal de control de los Androides en la Alcaldía. El Sistema Autónomo de lucha está fallando… no responde el Sistema de Control de Emergencias. Imposible el acceso remoto… el virus está penetrando todos los firewalls de protección. ¡Atravezado el Firewall del Núcleo del Sistema! Preparando para el reinicio del sistema. Intentando desconectar forzosamente a Francis Monograma del exoesqueleto. ¡El Sistema no responde! No se puede garantizar la situación del cerebro físico… demasiadas conexiones irregulares en el sistema base… la velocidad de respuesta es inestable. Sistema Inestable…"_

Phineas seguía disparando a los Phinedroids y Ferbots que se acercaban. Las balas se le iban acabando, aunque por otro lado confiaba en que Ferb hackeara el Sistema a tiempo. En la Sala de Servidores, el holograma estaba lleno de mensajes y el indicador de sobrecarga estaba en 99 / 100. El cerebro de Francis Monograma y por ende el del Secretario estaban críticos.

Y de repente, la mano del exoesqueleto se saturó e hizo explosión, escuchándose un sonido como de sandía, porque dentro de ella estaba la mano real. El exoesqueleto se sacudió, como si quisiese liberarse y luego el casco de realidad virtual explosionó, oyéndose un ruído de sandía en su interior. En ese momento todos los hologramas se conviertieron en estástica y se apagaron… para encenderse con un color verduzco, señal de que Ferb había tomado por fin el control del Sistema y sustituyéndolo por un sistema propio. Todos los Phinedroids y Ferbots virtuales fueron borrados ante los ojos de Phineas y los que atacaban a las Fuerzas Armadas cayeron.

Las puertas de la Base de Perry se comenzaron a abrir todas… inclusive los accesos secretos en la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher. Cuando se abrió el pasadizo del jardín, cayeron un grupo de Phinedroids y Ferbots que lo estaban custodiando. Todo había terminado.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Kugutsuuta kagirohi ha yomi ni mata muto')

En la Sala de Servidores, podía verse el cuerpo de Francis Monograma a quien le había explotado por la sobrecarga del servidor, la mano y la mitad de la cabeza, pero como estaba dentro del Exoesqueleto, nadie podría decirlo, salvo por un líquido que se escurría por los agujeros del casco. Estaba muerto… y como le había explotado la cabeza… el Secretario también había muerto con él. Ferb saturó el sistema antes de que él tuviera tiempo para trasladarse a otro cuerpo, por lo que al explotar la cabeza de Monograma, el Secretario murió con él.

Ferb retornó al control del cuerpo virtual.

- Phineas… lo hicimos…

- Muchas gracias Ferb… - dijo Phineas – CatDog estaría orgulloso de nosotros…

- Tú lo haz dicho, hermano – dijo Ferb y los dos se abrazaron.

En eso, un holograma se convirtió en estática y luego apareció CatDog.

- ¿CatDog? – dijo Phineas.

- Lo hemos visto todo… - dijo Gato – Muy bien hecho… ahora finalmente podemos descansar en paz. Gracias chicos…

- Muy bien hecho… le dieron su lección a ese Secretario. Nuestro mundo ya es libre…

- No los olvidaremos – dijo Phineas – Siempre estarán en nuestros recuerdos…

- Siempre los recordaremos – dijo Ferb – Sean felices… sean libres…

- Adiós Phineas, adiós Ferb…

- Adiós CatDog – dijeron los dos hermanos – Sean felices al fin…

En la Sala de Operaciones de la Casa del Árbol, se podía ver el truco: Era Perry y Doofenshmirtz usando sintetizadores de voz. Luego miraron a las exploradoras e Isabella y les dijeron:

- Aunque haya sido una ilusión… sus mentes hicieron que fuera real. Merecían esa despedida…

- Nadie dirá nada – dijo Isabella – Ellos se lo merecían. ¡Bien, traigámoslos de vuelta con nosotros!

La máquina de virtualización hizo un ruido… y de repente aparecieron los dos hermanos. Habían cumplido su misión. El Secretario y su intento de Golpe político en el Área de los Tres Estados habían sido totalmente detenidos.


	24. Conclusión

**Phineas y Ferb: Cruzando a la Segunda Dimensión**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. El título de este fic tampoco me pertenece, es una "adaptación" del título de la película de Phineas y Ferb a estrenarse en Agosto de 2011. Pero como no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, aquí les doy mi impresión de lo que querría que sea la película.

CatDog pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Peter Hannan. La música que voy a utilizar pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo XXIV**

**(Conclusión)**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry y Doofenshmirtz bajaron de la Casa del Árbol a ver los Phinedroids y Ferbots que quedaron en la entrada de la guarida del Agente P. Todos ya sabían lo que había pasado con Francis y nadie quería verlo.

- Supongo que lo merecía… ¿verdad?

- Claro que se lo merecía – dijo Isabella – Les hizo daño… y ahora está como debió acabar.

En ese momento se empezó a oír pasos. ¿Quién estaba ahi? ¿El Secretario? Eso era imposible.

- ¡Perry! – dijo Carl saliendo - ¡Perry, eres libre!

- ¿Soy libre?

- Francis ha muerto. Esto indica que la Agencia será disuelta. Doofenshmirtz ya no es tu enemigo… así que ahora al fin podrás pasar tiempo de calidad con tus dueños. Lamento que todo esto se haya dado de de este modo….

- Descuida – dijo Perry – Pero hay que ver el lado bueno… al final todos hemos ganado algo. Yo… he ganado a un amigo… - y se acercó a Doofenshmirtz.

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… me alegro de que al fin lo entiendas.

- Ferb… se ganó a Vanessa… - continuó Perry.

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Yo no puedo decir nada más… que desearles buena suerte.

Vanessa bajó del Casa del Árbol y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ferb. Este se sonrojó y luego se desmayó producto de la emoción.

- Y Phineas… se ganó a Isabella – terminó Perry – Todo lo que hizo por ella en Cercaburgo y aquí en Danville… fue algo… que sólo los hechos hablan por sí solos.

- Fue todo un gusto hacerlo Isabella – dijo Phineas sonrojándose – Te salvaría otra vez si fuera necesario… al fin entendí que eres importante para mí.

- Y yo estoy feliz por todo esto. Al final… Danville volverá a la paz y el verano que merecen – dijo Isabella – Y mañana… podremos seguir en nuestro verano.

Phineas levantó a su hermano Ferb y mirando al horizonte le dijo:

- Ferb… creo que ya sé que es lo que haremos mañana…

FIN

(**Nota del Autor:** Después de tantos capítulos, se acabó. Este fic como ya dije antes, es la versión que yo quisiera que fuera la película de Phineas y Ferb. Es casi seguro que no será así, pero estoy completamente seguro que Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh sabrán dar la altura y sorprenderme, como en todos los especiales. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, comentarios, flames y todo lo demás.)


End file.
